Harry Pottersama! Wtf?
by Ichigo-baachan
Summary: NarutoXHarryPotter crossover. Orochimaru joining forces with Voldemort? Naruto characters at Hogwarts? Harry Pottersama? Wtf happened? First fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo-baachan (Grandma Strawberry)

Summary: NarutoXHarryPotter crossover. Orochimaru joining forces with Voldemort? Naruto characters at Hogwarts? Harry Potter-sama? Wtf happened?

Title: Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?

Chapter 1

Ichigo: My first fanfic! (sobs pathetically) And it's a NarutoXHarryPotter crossover!

Naruto: Yay! And I'm the main character! (cheers)

Ichigo: Ah…hehe (laughs nervously) gomen Naruto, but…the main character is S-

Naruto: NANI! NOOO! It can't be Sasuke-teme! It can't, it can't, it can't! A teme like him doesn't deserve it!

Sasuke: Shut up dobe.

Ichigo: …don't interrupt me Naruto (glares) I was going to say the main character is S-

Naruto: NOOO! NOT SASUKE-TEME!

Ichigo: (punches Naruto) QUIET BAKA! As I was saying…the main character is Sakura!

Naruto: NOOO! NOT SASUK-….wait…did you say Sakura-chan is the main character?

Ichigo: Hai hai. What are you, deaf? - -; (sweatdrops)

Naruto: Well it's Sakura-chan so it's okay! Although I think I would have been a better main character…

Sakura: OH SO YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME? NARUTO NO BAKA! (punches Naruto)

Ichigo: coughs ahem…eh…I think it's time for Chapter 1...(sound of Sakura beating up Naruto is heard in the background)

**Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?**(Sakura and everybody else are currently 14 years

**By: Ichigo-baachan **old and Sasuke ran away from Orochimaru.)

**Chapter 1**

"Blah"-Talking **I do not own Naruto. T-T**

'Blah'- Thinking

"**Blah"**- Inner Sakura

"Are they real?" a teacher whispered.

"That big? I doubt it!" another teacher replied. ((A.N.-guess what they're talking about? XP))

Strangely enough, the two people who had just spoken wore long robes of black and black pointed hats. But they weren't the only ones. A hall with four other teachers were wearing similar looking clothes.

In the middle of the hall stood a tall, thin, very old man . He had silver hair and a beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He wore long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His eyes were light, bright (and usually sparkling-but not now), blue. In front of his eyes were half-moon spectacles that lay on a long, crooked nose. This odd looking man was Albus Dumbledore himself.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the stranger that stood in front of him, the usual twinkle in his eyes gone. Instead of his usually-smiling-mouth, his mouth was replaced with a grim line.

"You were able to sneak into Hogwarts unnoticed, yet I do not know how you managed to do it. Just who are you?", Dumbledore asked, his eyes still staring at the stranger suspiciously, with his wand still targeted at the person before him.

The figure let out a sigh then replied. "I am Tsunade."

….?(**later on**)...?...

Albus Dumbledore and a woman with long, blond, pigtails and a huge bust sipped their tea quietly in Dumbledore's study, as a phoenix behind them ruffled squawked as it ruffled it's feathers. "So…who did you say you were again?" Dumbledore asked, trying to start up a conversation to fill in the awkward silence that filled his study.

"Tsunade. I am currently the hokage of the village Konoha. I understand that you do know Konoha?"

"Ah…yes…Konoha. The Hidden Village of the Leaf, wasn't it? But what has happened to Sarutobi? From what I had last heard from, Sarutobi was still the hokage of Konoha, and I can see that you aren't him because you are very…different from him, let's just say.", Dumbledore said.

"I have replaced Sarutobi.", Tsunade replied with a sip of her tea.

"Wish I had sake instead…", she muttered under her breath as she cringed as the bitter taste of the tea entered her mouth.

"So Sarutobi has retired?" Dumbledore asked, not hearing what Tsunade had muttered.

"Hah! Retired? I wish. He was killed.", Tsunade answered while glaring at the poor, innocent, teacup that lay in her hand.

"Sarutobi was killed?" Dumbledore asked, calm expression on his face, yet his eyes showed his true feelings.

"Have you heard of Orochimaru?"

"Orochimaru? Oh yes. He was one of the students of Sarutobi and an acquaintance of yours, correct? I heard that he was one of the Three Legendary Sannins, the other two being you, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. But unlike you two, he took the path of evil, didn't he?" said Dumbledore.

"I see you have been informed very well.", Tsunade said with one of her eyebrows raised. ((A.N.-only Dumbledore so far knows about shinobi-I have no idea how though…Dumbledore is indeed a mysterious man eyes glint "mysteriously"))

"The last Chuunin Exams we had took place in Konoha. There was some rumors of Orochimaru appearing in one of the tests, but we ignored them and continued with the Chuunin Exams. But later on, Orochimaru and his fellow Sound nins, and even some Sand nins, attacked Konoha. During the attack, Sarutobi was killed by Orochimaru. But luckily, because of Sarutobi, Orochimaru's arms are now completely useless.", Tsunade continued.

"I see. But I am curious to know one more thing. Why have you come to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"There were many rumors of Orochimaru joining forces with your so called 'Voldemort'. I had come to ask permission if I could bring some chosen shinobi from Konoha and 3 other shinobi from Sunagakure ((A.N.-guess who!)) to stay in Hogwarts for a while to see if Orochimaru really has joined forces, or if it's just rumors.", Tsunade replied seriously, staring straight at Dumbledore now.

"Of course, of course! But I have a favor to ask of you. You have heard of Harry Potter?", Dumbledore asked a smile lingering on his lips, and his eyes glittering behind his spectacles.

"Harry Potter…Harry Potter…ah…you mean 'The Boy Who Lived'? Yes I have heard of him. Why do you ask?" Tsunade said.

"Harry Potter has been the victim of Voldemort for many years, and since there is a chance that your Orochimaru have joined Voldemort, I was wondering if your shinobi could help by keeping an eye out for Harry during their stay at Hogwarts, so he won't get into anything dangerous that is related to Voldemort.", Dumbledore requested.

"Of course I will, after all, you are letting the shinobi stay in Hogwarts.", Tsunade answered.

"And I will be paying you. How many will be coming?"

Tsunade paused then replied, "Fifteen people. That is an agreeable amount, I hope?"

"Yes. I will pay you 500 galleons for each person ((A.N.-eh…let's just pretend Dumbledore is SUPER rich)).", Dumbledore said.

'So 7,500 galleons altogether, eh? With all that money, I could get super rich from gambling by the time I get halfway through it…', Tsunade thought, chuckling quietly to herself.

"But please give all 500 galleons to each person, because I will not be able to give them it myself.", Dumbledore said, interrupting Tsunade from her dreams of gambling.

The words stabbed through Tsunade's body, when Dumbledore's words had reached her ears.

'WHAT ABOUT MY GAMBLING! AND MY DEAR, PRECIOUS, SAKE TOO!', Tsunade thought, sobbing mentally in her head.

As Tsunade ranted on and on inside her mind about not being able to gamble and drink sake, Dumbledore again interrupted and added, " But of course, you will need to be paid also. I'll throw in 700 more galleons ((A.N.-RICH I TELL YOU! RICH!))."

If Tsunade was the type of person who didn't mind hugs, she would have hugged Dumbledore and danced with him around the room. "It's a deal!" Tsunade cried happily, as Dumbledore shook hands with her.

….?(**1 week later**)...?

"Hmm…Platform Nine and Three-Quarters…Platform Nine and Three-Quarters…", Sakura muttered under her breath while staring at the ticket in her hand.

"**Platform Nine and Three-Quarters? Is there even such thing?"** a voice inside Sakura's head said.

'There better be or I'll take away all of Tsunade-sensei's sake.', Sakura replied.

'**Ah Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. You have grown up to be such a good person.', **Inner Sakura replied sarcastically.

'Who do you think I learned my "goodness" from?' Sakura said while rolling her eyes.

"SA-KU-RA-CHAN" a voice yelled out, attracting the people that were crowded in the train station.

As a blond dot bobbed through the crowd and toward her, Sakura sighed.

'Jeez, can't he be quiet for once? He's embarrassing us by attracting so much attention.'

"**Hey what do you expect? He's Naruto after all, and just because he's in a strange, new, place doesn't mean that he's going to act any different."**

'True.', Sakura thought with a sigh.

Their conversation ended when the orange-coated, yellow-headed Naruto, stopped beside her.

"Sakura-chan! Do you know where Platform Nine and Three-Quarters is?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think? I'm sure that if I knew where Platform Nine and Three-Quarters were, then I wouldn't be here right now, would I?" Sakura answered, while thinking, 'How'd I get into this mess?'

….? (**1 week ago**)...?

"So we're going to go to a school called 'Hoojwars' that teaches people how to do magic? And we're going to go there to protect a guy named 'Hurry Popper' from

'Voohdelmoleart', who is known being of the most dangerous wizards in the world, and has just joined forces with Orochimaru?" a voice yelled, coming from the direction of the Hokage's office.

Tsunade sat behind her desk, laughing nervously as an angry face glared at her. "Haruno-kun, no need to worry, everything has been arranged. And the school is called _Hogwarts_ and you are going to be protecting _Harry Potter _from _Voldemort_."

Sakura took in a deep breath then asked, "How old is this Harry Potter?"

"The same age as you.", Tsunade replied, happy that Sakura had finally calmed down.

"And anyway, it's not like you're going to be doing this mission alone. You're going to be accompanied by Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. And Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari of Sunagakure will also be accompanying you during this mission.", Tsunade added, glancing at each and everyone of them. ((A.N.-everybody-including Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari-are all in Tsunade's office))

'Why are _they_ going to come?' Sakura thought, shuddering at the thought of Gaara.

"**Who knows? That Harry guy must be pretty important to need that much protection. Is he just too weak to protect himself or something?"**, Inner Sakura replied while snorting.

They were interrupted when a parchment envelope was shoved in Sakura's face. Taking the envelope from Kiba, Sakura ripped it open.

A piece of paper fell out, that read 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' on it. Beneath it, said "Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf, Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards.)". And underneath _that_, it read: Dear Ms. Haruno, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.

Sakura looked at a second piece of paper that had a list on it.

"All your supplies will be for Grade 4, since Harry Potter is currently his fourth year in Hogwarts, I decided that the mission would be easier if you were in the same year and were in the same classes as him. But you will have to pretend that you are 'Japanese wizards' so it won't cause attention to yourselves. You will be able to get your supplies and clothes at a place called Diagon Alley, and Shizune will be coming along to help.", Tsunade said, after everybody had finished reading. She then handed everybody a bag bulging with the so called "wizard money", regretting what she was doing.

'Diagon Alley? Wonder where that is.", Sakura thought.

….?(**At Diagon Alley)**….?

"What the hell…", Kankurou muttered.

Everybody agreed to what Kankurou had just said, except for Shikamaru, who just said, " How troublesome."

The sun shone brightly as they stepped through a hole in a brick wall. There were a stack of cauldrons outside a shop that was nearest to them, with a sign hanging over them.

As they walked slowly, they looked around them, trying to see everything at once, but failed miserably. There were shops that were selling strange items, and people shopping.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn.", Sasuke replied.

But even Sasuke was amazed at the sight around them.

Shizune ((A.N.- their guide)) led them to a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, while explaining to them about Hogwarts. The houses (Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw), Quidditch, the point-earning/losing system, etc.

As they entered the shop, a plump, squat, and smiling witch appeared, claiming that she was Madam Malkin, the owner of the shop. "Hogwarts, dears?" she asked, eyeing each of them while thinking, 'What a strange looking group.'

"Uh…hai, I mean yes.", Shizune answered.

"Come with me then.", Madam Malkin said, leading them toward the back of the shop. After a few minutes, everybody had been measured, and given their robes.

As they left the shop, Ino said with a disgusted look on her face, "What kind of uniform is _this_? They could at least have made it better looking."

For once, Sakura had to agree with her. The black robes were certainly unfashionable. And the hats! What kind of fool thought it was a great idea to wear a pointed cap on one's head?

Next, they went into a shop called Flourish and Blotts, where they bought the books that were needed, then brought their cauldrons, scales for weighing potion ingredients, a brass telescope, and some potion supplies, in some other shops.

"Oh man! What was with the smell in that shop? It smells even worse than when Naruto farted in my face during the Chuunin Exams!" Kiba exclaimed, his hands covering his sensitive nose as Akamaru whined. They had just left a shop called Apothecary, which was fascinating, although it smelled like a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages, when Temari spotted a shop called Eeylops Owl Emporium.

After squealing about how adorable the owls were, they finally went in and each bought an owl for themselves. For some strange reason, the owls that were in Eeylops Owl Emporium were not ordinary colored, and the owls that everybody had picked had a personality and even color, that matched it's new owner, so poor Naruto ended up with an owl that constantly hooted loudly.

After a whole day of shopping, they stopped by an inn and rented some rooms to stay in. Shizune then told them to go to the train station, and go to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters and board a train called the Hogwarts Express. After giving them all tickets for the train, she bid them goodbye and left.

As Shizune walked out of the inn, she thought, "I feel like I'm forgetting something…" ((AN.-guess what she forgot cough wands cough))

….?(**current time**)...?

Sakura sighed, as she thought about what had happened.

"S-S-Sakura-chan. I heard s-some p-people talking about P-p-platform Nine and T-t-three-q-quarters.", a timid voice said.

"Eh? Hinata-chan? When'd you get here?" Naruto questioned.

"I-I was h-helping Kiba-kun w-with h-his cart.", Hinata said, her face turning bright red.

'N-N-Naruto-kun is l-looking a-at m-me!' Hinata thought, still stuttering as she thought. ((AN.-how weird is that? XP))

As Hinata was thinking, everybody else joined them and wondered where Platform Nine and Three-quarters were.

"If we don't want to attract attention, we'll have to do it in groups today. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, you'll all be going first. Go ahead and hurry up or you'll all miss the train to Hogwarts!", a woman's voice said.

"Hey, the must be going to Hogwarts too!" Tenten whispered. "Let's go ask them about Platform Nine and Three-Quarters!"

Hesitating at first, the group approached the woman who had spoken. After a great deal of arguing, they finally decided that Neji should ask the lady about their problem. Neji cautiously stepped forward and asked, "Do you know how to get to Hogwarts Express? We overheard you talking about it, and were wondering if you knew."

"First time in Hogwarts dear? Don't worry, we…well they (at this, the woman glanced at a small group of kids behind her) are attending Hogwarts too, although not at the same time.", she answered. "I'm Mrs. Weasley by the way.", she added.

"So…how do you get there?" Shikamaru asked after they had introduced themselves.

"See that barrier over there, between Platform Nine and Ten? All you have to do is walk straight toward it. But don't stop and don't be scared that you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous.", Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you for your kind help, 'Mrs. We-sal-lee'! I can see that youth still burns deep inside of you! Gai-sensei would be very proud of you! May your fire of youth burn forever!" Rock Lee boomed while doing his 'nice-guy pose'.

"Oh shit I'm going blind…"

"My eyes! They burn!"

"…"

"Hn."

"Ahem…it's been a pleasure.", Mrs. Weasley said, squinting her eyes.

"Yosh! I'll be going first!" Rock Lee exclaimed, with flames of fire in his eyes.

Rock Lee ran toward the barrier while continuously talking about "youth" and how "Gai-sensei would be proud of him", he disappeared.

After everybody went, Mr. Weasley appeared at Mrs. Weasley's side. "What a strange bunch of kids.", he said to his wife.

"Arthur! That's not a nice thing to say!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed angrily.

"But you have to admit Molly, it's true."

...?(**End**)...?

Ichigo: Holy wow! I FINISHED! I'm done with my FIRST chapter of my FIRST fanfic! Wa hoo! (cheers)--sorry that Harry didn't come out in this chapter.

Naruto: I'm going to kick butt in 'Hoojwars'!

Ichigo:...it's Hogwarts, Naruto, not 'Hoojwars'...(sweatdrops)

Naruto: Didn't I just say that?

Ichigo: No.

Sasuke: Dobe.

Naruto: What's that, teme?

Sasuke: Are you deaf? I just said you're a dobe.

Naruto: BAKA!

Sakura: Naruto you shouldn't say that because Sasuke-kun is actually smart, unlike you.

Naruto: Awww...Sakura-chan, why are you standing up to a teme like Sasuke?

Sasuke: Shut up dobe.

Ichigo: (completely ignored)...uh...review? (and yet again, Sakura is heard in the background, beating up poor Naruto)


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo-baachan (Grandma Strawberry)

Summary: NarutoXHarryPotter crossover. Orochimaru joining forces with Voldemort? Naruto characters at Hogwarts? Harry Potter-sama? Wtf happened?

Title: Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?

Chapter 2

Ichigo: Yay second chapter! And thank you for all of your reviews! And 9tail3df0x, Naruto is 14 years old, so I didn't really change his personality from when he was 12 years old, and I've seen really good stories that had Naruto act like his 12-year old self, even though he was 14 years old. And if Naruto isn't hyper-acting, he just doesn't seem...Naruto-ish to me. But of course, he got a little mature and...yeah. Also, Hinata is stuttering because she's embarrased (because Naruto is standing right there), and also, I've seen stories where Hinata stutters whenever she speaks. But still. Thank you for giving me some advice! Hehe. Also, sillymail, to answer your question, yes they are allowed to use their weapons in school if it's necessary, because for example; if Harry gets attacked, they have to protect him because it's their mission. Also, I agree with you. Shinobi without weapons! And for the whole "not buying the wand thing", you'll see, you'll see. (grins evilly-or tries to) Well...second chapter! (does "nice guy-((person?))-pose")

**Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?**

**By: Ichigo-baachan **

**Chapter 2**

"Blah"-Talking

'Blah'-Thinking

**"Blah"**-Inner Sakura

-**and yet I still do not own Naruto, but I'm okay with it and will be able to live with the fact.**

...?(**Begin!**)...?

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express and sat down, they heard a familiar drawling voice drifiting in through the open door from the other compartment next to theirs.

"...Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore- the man's such a Mudblood-lover-- and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away, but Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Compared to us, Durmstrang students actually _learn_ them, not just the defense rubbish that _we_ learn..."

After a few moments of listening, Hermione got up, tiptoed to the compartment door, and slid it until it was shut, blocking out Draco Malfoy's voice.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione discussed some things about what they had just heard, they were visited by Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom, and then the topic was changed to the Quidditch World Cup. After half an hour, Hermione grew tired of the endless talking of the Quidditch match, and buried heself in _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4_, and started reading about Summoning Charms.

As the boys talked about the Quidditch World Cup, Neville listened jealously to the others' conversation as they told how the match was in their point of view.

Neville sighed and said miserably," Gran didn't want me to go and she wouldn't buy the tickets. But it sounds amazing though."

"It was," Ron replied. "Look at this, Neville!"

He looked in his trunk and pulled out a miniature figure of Viktor Krum, a thin, dark, and sallow-skinned 18-year old, who had a large curved nose, and thick eyebrows, who played for the Bulgarian Quidditch team.

As he handed the figure to Neville, Ron bragged about seeing Viktor Krum right up close, and how he was in the Top Box, when a voice sneered," For the first and last time in our life, Weasley."

As they looked up, they saw Draco Malfoy with his enormous cronies Crabbe and Goyle, who seemed to have grown a foot over the summer.

"I don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy.", Harry said coolly.

Just as Malfoy (or Crabbe or Goyle-((AN-who knows? maybe one day they'll be able to talk correctly!)) was about to reply, loud voices were heard outside the compartment that they were standing in.

The door slid open, and there stood a big group of strange, foreign, looking teenagers. One had pink hair and green eyes, two of them had white eyes, a blond guy had had whisker-looking-marks on his cheeks, one had red-triangular marks on his cheeks with a dog in his jacket, there was a boy with a bowl-haircut, with shining teeth and wearing a green jumpsuit, and orange legwarmers on his legs, a blond girl that had her hair in four short pony-tails, and boy that had purple markings all over his face. A boy with red hair and black markings around his eyes and a gourd on his back also was there, and with them were some other strange looking people.

"Ne ne, Sakura-chan, do you think that I'll be able there'll be ramen in 'Hoojwars?" a blond boy with blue eyes and whisker-like-markings on his cheeks asked.

"It's called Hogwarts, Naruto, not 'Hoojwars'. How much times do we have to tell you? How troublesome...", a boy with a lazy looking expression on his face and his hair tied up in a high, ponytail (short enough that it sticks up).

"That's what I just said, Shikamaru.", Naruto said. "And I was talking to Sakura-chan."

"Who do you think you are, making all that noise? What, you're that desperate to have attention, especially the girl with the pink hair. I mean, who dyes their hair _pink_?" Malfoy interrupted, while Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.

The group turned to face Malfoy, and just when they were about to reply, a voice interrupted.

"Shut up Malfoy.", Hermione said as she closed _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4_.

"Why should I listen to a Mudblood like you?" Draco snapped, his eyes glaring coldly at Hermione.

"Go eat dung, Malfoy!", Ron said, his face slowly turning the same color as his hair.

"Shut up, Weasley.", Malfoy said, not even looking at Ron.

"Gai-sensei will not be proud of you! All of you should be burning with youth!", a voice cried.

The attention was focused back onto the group that stood in the doorway, when the a boy wearing a green jumpsuit, with a bowl-haircut, thick eyebrows, and shining teeth started talking about youth, and how Gai-sensei wouldn't be proud of them fighting. The other people around him ignored him, and stared at Malfoy. The girl with the short, pink hair and green eyes suddenly blurted out," Who are you, going around telling people that they're making too much noise? All I see in front of me is an idiot who thinks that he could go around ordering people what to do, and what not to do, not a teacher. If you are a teacher, I'm sorry, but, you must be one that cannot teach properly, and needs to learn how to shut his mouth. And look at your hair! All slicked back! If you thought that it would give you a 'daring' look, all it made you look like is an idiot with no sense of style."

Shocked silence filled the room after what the girl said reached everyone's ears. The silence broke as a girl with blue eyes and long blond hair tied up in a high ponytail said,"For once, I agree with you forehead-girl. All that gel put on his hair makes him look bald when the sun shines on his hair.", as a blond girl with her hair put in four short ponytails smirked and a girl with brown hair in buns smiled, and a girl with white eyes and short, blue/purple hair nodded timidly.

"Well I wouldn't be talking about my hair, you pink-haired freak. After all, you're the one with the pink hair and big forehead.", Draco snapped back, while smirking. ((AN-Sakura's forehead isn't as big anymore))

"For one thing, my hair is naturally this color-", Sakura started, but was interrupted by Draco.

"If your hair is naturally that color, I feel sorry for your parents for having such an ugly child. Or did they have pink hair too? They should have known better to have your hair stay as pink.", Malfoy scoffed, Crabbe and Goyle snickering behind him.

**"That stupid idiot! Come on Sakura! Let's beat him up!"**Inner Sakura yelled, shaking her fist and making a muscle.

But before Sakura could reply, or move, a blond-headed blur rushed toward Malfoy and punched him. Ron, Neville, Harry, Hermione, Seamus, and Dean stared as Malfoy flew across the room and collided with the other end of the compartment. With a thud, he slid to the floor and laid there, unconscious.

The moving blur stopped in front of Malfoy, and there stood Naruto, glaring at the figure slumped onto the ground before him. "Don't you ever insult Sakura-chan.", he said, his eyes full of hatred.

**"...Naruto...did that...for us?"** Inner Sakura said, her voice filled with shock.

Sakura didn't say (think?) anything back, but a smile lingered on her lips as she stared at Naruto, who was still looking at Malfoy, expecting him to talk back.

"A-ano...N-Naruto-kun...he's not g-going to a-answer back.", Hinata shyly said, looking down at her feet while poking her two index fingers together, her cheeks slowly turning pink.

"Nani? Why isn't he going to answer back? It's not like he's dead!" Naruto said confused.

"Dobe. Can't you tell when someone is unconscious?" Sasuke muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto muttered as he dragged Malfoy across the floor. He stood in front of Crabbe and Goyle, who were laughing no longer, and threw Draco at Goyle. Surprised at the sudden action, Goyle put his arms out too late, and ended up having Malfoy land on him, and falling to the floor, while banging his head in the proccess, causing him to become unconscious too.

"Uh...Naruto...I think you just made another person unconscious.", Tenten said while poking Goyle.

"It's not my fault that he couldn't catch!" Naruto replied while grinning.

"Naruto...sorry to tell you this but, nobody goes around throwing unconscious people at another person.", said Sakura with an eyebrow raised, a smile visible now.

**"Hell yeah! Two people knocked unconscious just for us!"** Inner Sakura said while cheering.

Chouji interrupted by opening a bag of potato chips, and munching on them. "Hey you.", he said while eating, looking at Crabbe, who by now, was looking a bit frightened as he stared at Goyle and Malfoy, who lay on the floor.

Crabbe looked up, meeting Chouji's eyes. "Get yourself out, with those idiots with you.", Chouji said, throwing in another handful of potato chips into his mouth.

Crabbe picked up Malfoy's body and then dragged Goyle out of the room, not looking back as he slid the compartment door shut.

After they had left, silence filled the room. "Whoa...", Ron muttered, breaking the awkward feeling in the room. "You sure told Malfoy.", he said, glancing admiringly at Sakura.

"Thank you...", Sakura replied, embarrased.

"Oh yeah. I'm Ron by the way. I think I saw you guys before, in the train station. You were talking to my mum."

"I'm Hermione, and that's Neville, Seamus, and Dean.", Hermione said, while pointing everyone out while saying their names. Neville smiled nervously, while Seamus grinned and Dean nodded.

"And I'm Harry.", Harry added, with a grin.

"You know...THE Harry Potter.", Ron said while nudging Harry, expecting the people in front of them to be impressed or at least, surprised.

"Oh so _you're_ Harry Potter.", Neji said.

"Nice to meet you.", Kankurou said.

"Aren't you that kid who survived...what's his name. Voldemort or something like that?" Sakura asked.

At this, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville winced as Sakura said _the_ name and shuddered.

"You're not afraid to say You-Know-Who's name?" Hermione asked, astonished.

"Why would I? It's just a name.", Sakura replied sweatdropping.

**"Ah...so that's Harry Potter. He doesn't look that weak as I thought he would look like."**, Inner Sakura muttered as she looked at Harry.

'That was their reaction? Where's the surprise? The excitement?' Ron thought.

**"We should introduce ourselves, you know. It'd be kind of rude if we didn't."**, Inner Sakura said.

'Hai, hai.', Sakura said, with a sigh.

"I'm Sakura!" Sakura said.

"Uzumaki Naruto, at your service!" Naruto said, while doing the peace sign.

"So you're name is Uzumaki?" Dean asked. "That's a pretty long name."

"His first name isn't Uzumaki. It's Naruto. We come from Japan, so when we introduce ourselves, we usually say our last name first.", the boy with the dog said. "I'm Kiba by the way."

"You come from _Japan_!" Seamus cried out.

"Er...yeah. We're...er...Japanese wizards.", Shikamaru said quickly.

"Holy spotted dick!" Ron yelled out. "Japanese wizards!"

"Troublesome...oh yeah and I'm Shikamaru.", Shikamaru added while sighing to himself.

"H-hyuuga H-hinata.", Hinata said quietly while glancing at Naruto.

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Are you guys brothers and sisters or something?" Hermione asked.

"We're cousins.", Neji replied.

"How come you have white eyes?" questioned Harry.

"Because we do. And no, we're not blind. We most likely have a lot better eyesight than you.", Neji answered. Harry let the matter drop, after being sent a glare from Neji.

"I'm Tenten!", the girl with her hair in two buns said.

"The beautiful green ((AN.-is it green or blue? I just picked green because it's the color of his jumpsuit XP)) beast of Konoha, Rock Lee!" Rock Lee said, doing his nice-guy pose, but Tenten quickly covered his teeth, saving everyone from being blinded.

"What's Konoha?" Neville asked, finally gaining the courage to speak.

"Er...umm...it's our school, like how Hogwarts is yours.", Sakura said while hesitating, and they continued with the introductions.

"Chouji.", the boy who constantly ate muttered.

"I'm Ino!" At this, Sakura coughed then muttered 'pig', and luckily for her, Ino didn't hear.

"Sasuke." And at this, Ino cried out,"Go Sasuke-kun! You rock!" And Hermione blushed slightly as she looked at Sasuke. ((AN.-It's not going to be HermioneXSasuke. She's just blushing because of course, Sasuke is hot XD))

"Sabaku no Temari.", the girl with her blond hair in four, short, ponytails said.

"Sabaku no Kankurou.", a guy with a cap that had cat-looking ears attached to it and purple markings on his face muttered.

"...Sabaku no Gaara."

"Are you guys siblings?" Ron asked, while staring at the markings around Gaara's eyes.

"Yes.", Gaara answered, while glaring at Ron, who finally managed to look away.

"Hey what about that guy?", Seamus asked, pointing to Shino, who was...well...just being Shino.

"..."

"Er...he's Shino.", Kiba replied for him.

"..."

"Is he always that silent?", Harry asked, his attention on Shino, who was silently standing against the wall, showing no signs of life.

"Y-yes. B-but you'll g-get u-used to it a-after a w-while. B-but he d-does talk s-sometimes.", Hinata stuttered, Naruto looking at her as she spoke.

'N-naruto-kun is l-looking at me a-again!' she thought, her face turning bright red.

After everyone had been introduced, Hermione interrupted and said," We better change into our school robes now. We're almost at Hogwarts."

Ino and Sakura sighed sadly as they took out their robes and put them on.

**"Damn these things suck."** Inner Sakura muttered.

"Hey forehead-girl, it actually doesn't look too bad on you. It goes with your hair.", Ino said, a surprised look on her face.

"Thanks Ino-pig. Actually...", Sakura said, turning to look at everybody. "It doesn't look too bad on everyone. These robes aren't too bad, I guess."

After a few moments, the Hogwarts Express slowed down at last and finally stopped in Hogsmeade station. As the doors of the train opened, the shinobi of Konoha, two Sunagakure shinobi, the Kazekage of Sunagakure ((AN.-yes, Gaara is Kazekage)), and the students of Hogwarts stepped out.

...?(**End**)...?

Ichigo: Done!

Naruto: I came out!

Ichigo: Yes, you came out, and since you kept bothering me about it, and you were able to make someone unconscious...more like two people.

Sakura: I'm going to kill that stupid jerk. (glares at Malfoy)

Ichigo: Hehe. Wait till they get hit by your super-strength Sakura. It'd be awesome! XD

Sakura: (laughs along with Ichigo, as people stare at them with strange looks on their faces)

Naruto: Ne ne, what about me?

Sasuke: What about you, dobe?

Naruto: Shut up, teme! You barely talked!

Sasuke: Because I didn't want to, dobe.

Naruto: Well if I'm a dobe, you're a teme!

Ichigo: Oh jeez not this again...it's kind of sad really. This is my story, and yet I cannot control what my characters say.

Sakura: Yeah, that kind of is sad...well...please review for Ichigo-baachan!

Ichigo: Hey, I'm not a grandma!

Sakura: Well...that is your name thing.

Ichigo: Hm...true...Well, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo-baachan (Grandma Strawberry)

Summary: NarutoXHarryPotter crossover. Orochimaru joining forces with Voldemort? Naruto characters at Hogwarts? Harry Potter-sama? Wtf happened?

Title: Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?

Chapter 3

Ichigo: Yay! Sorting Hat will be in this chapter! And everyone, thank you for your reviews (again)! d(.)b (just so you know, that's a smiley face smiling while doing a thumbs-up sign with both hands). Also, the whole "not getting the wands" thing will come out later on! Or...maybe in this chapter? I have no idea. And I hope that you guys will be okay with where everyone is sorted into. . "

Naruto: I'm in Gryffindor! Yay! That means I'm brave!

Ichigo: Naruto you baka! Why'd you tell the readers that? You just gave part of it away!

Naruto: I wasn't supposed to tell?

Sakura:...She told us to keep it a secret for now, Naruto...(sweatdrops)

Sasuke: Baka.

Naruto: At least I'm not in stinky-

Ichigo and Sakura: Shush Naruto!

Sasuke: Yeah shut up dobe.

Naruto: _You_ shut up, teme!

Sasuke: Why should I listen to you?

Naruto: Ha! Then why should I listen to _you_?

Sasuke: Stop copying what I'm saying Naruto.

Ichigo: Here comes Chapter 3 guys. You better watch out or it'll hit your head while coming down.

...?(First...this...intro thing)...?

**Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?**

**By: Ichigo-baachan **

**Chapter 3**

"Blah"-Talking

'Blah'-Thinking

**"Blah"**-Inner Sakura

AN.- How sad is this? I still don't own Naruto! XD

...?(Chapter 3-story-start!)...?

**"Man, it's raining so hard!"**, Inner Sakura complained.

'Yeah I know. Hope we won't drown before reaching Hogwarts.', Sakura muttered back to Inner Sakura.

As a gigantic shadow appeared at the end of the platform, Harry cried out, "Hi, Hagrid!"

"Wow, did _he_ drink _a lot_ of milk!" Temari said, her eyes wide.

She added while smirking, " Gaara, you should start drinking milk!" ((AN.- Gaara isn't that short anymore, he's one of the tallest of the guys...I guess. He's 5 inches taller than Sakura, who's...5'4"! Also, after Gaara became Kazekage, the Sand siblings got a lot closer to each other.))

Kankurou and Naruto overheard Temari and started laughing at Gaara.

"Shut up Temari. Anyway, I'm one of the tallest now, and I'm taller than you, same with you Naruto. And I drink milk every morning, Temari. You should know that since you've been the one who always forces me to drink it.", Gaara mumbled while glaring at them.

Naruto grinned, but they were interrupted when the humongous figure ahead of them said, "All righ', Harry? See yeh at the feast if we don' drown!" While Hermione whispered to Ron," Oooh, I wouldn't fancy corssing the lake in this weather!"

The big groupd made up of the 'Japanese wizards' and the already-Hogwarts-students. They all stopped next to a carriage that was horseless, just like hundreds of others next to it. As they settled in, the carriage made it's way to Hogwarts Castle.

As they got out and to the doors of the castle, Ron said, "Blimey! If the rain keeps up, the lake's going to overflow! I'm soak- ARRGH!"

A water-balloon had just dropped onto Ron's head and exploded, leaving his hair, his face, and his clothes even more wet. Other water balloons sailed through the air and dropped onto other students. A ton of others headed toward our favorite group of 'Japanese wizards' at an alarming speed.

Surprisingly, all of them had managed to dodge so quickly, that they looked like they had not moved at all.

The set of balloons that were filled with water instead, burst at Harry's feet, causing water to wash over his feet. Then an angry voice was heard over all the noise.

"PEEVES! COME DOWN HERE AT ONCE!" the voice yelled.

Professor McGonagall (Deputy Head Mistress and Head of Gryffindor House) skidded into view and slipped, and ended up grabbing Hermione around her neck while trying not to fall onto the wet floor.

As the Professor apologized to Hermione, a little ghost man in a bell-covered hat and an orange bow tie, named Peeves the Poltergeist, continued to bombard the innocent people below him with the water balloons.

"Peeves, get down here this INSTANT!" Professor McGonagall shouted, her eyes flashing dangerously behind her square-rimmed spectacles ((AN.-hehe XD)).

"I shall call the headmaster if you don't stop at once! I'm warning you, Peeves!" she added when Peeves pretended that he had not heard her.

At this, the attack of the balloons stopped, and Peeves stuck out his tongue and zoomed away.

"I see that Peeves is still the same.", Harry said sadly, and Hermione let out a sigh as Ron muttered angrily under his breath, as they walked into the Great Hall.

Of course, the Great Hall still looked the same, splendid self as the year before, but a little more decorated for the start-of-term feast. The golden plates and goblets were shining by the light of the hundreds of candles that were lit all around the room, floated over the tables in midair.

The four long tables where each House sat, were packed with talking students, and at the top of the Hall, every teacher sat along one side of a fiftch table, which faced the Hogwarts pupils. The Great Hall was a lot warmer than outside, where it was still pouring.

Professor McGonagall said, "Well, go on, Potter, Weasley, Granger. I have to speak to the Japanese wizards privately."

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table, they were welcomed by all their friends, including some pats on their backs.

Professor McGonagall put her head toward the shinobi and whispered, "You have been informed that you have to protect Harry Potter during your stay in Hogwarts?"

As each of them nodded, she continued. "I have been told by Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, himself, to secretly help you with some of your schoolwork, if you do not understand. We have to make sure that your intelligence of magic has to be Grade Four level, so it won't be suspicious. I will lend you some books that will help you understand, and learn many spells that were taught in Grades 1 through 3. But for the Grade Four spells that you will learn during each class, you will have to learn on your own, without my help. Some of the classes you will be taking in Hogwarts, you will be needing a wand."

"What's a wand?" Sakura asked, her eyebrows raised.

"It's a long, thin, stick that helps you cast spells! You do have wands, don't you?" Professor McGonagall said, a look of surprise on her face.

Seeing their confused faces, she muttered darkly under her breath, and then sighed. "I suppose we will have to get you some wands. Come after dinner to Dumbledore's office. You have to say 'Lemon drops' to enter." She told them the directions on how to get to Dumbledore's office, and then left.

"Why would we need a stick?" Kiba asked, Akamaru barked, causing many students to stare strangely at them.

Kankurou made a rude gesture with his finger, and when they had finally looked away, said, "The 'sticks' are called wands, you baka."

Kiba growled, but then Shino interrupted and said, "We need wands to help us cast spells during classes when we need them."

"Shino! You talk!" Ino cried out, a dramatic look on her face.

"Yes he talks. He is human after all, and every human knows how to talk.", Neji said.

"I t-think w-we s-should-", Hinata started to say, but was again, interrupted when Professor McGonagall rushed back toward them.

"Goodness! I forgot! You will have to be sorted into each house! Follow me, follow me!" she said when she reached them.

They followed her and was leaded to a line to a stool, where a raggedy, patched-up, dirty, hat lay. "Stay on line, until I call out your last name.", Professor McGonagall muttered.

The doors of the Great Hall opened, and silence fell. Professor McGonagall led the first years (15 of them being shinobi-that will end up being fourth years) into the room, and stopped in front of a three-legged-stool, which the Sorting Hat lay on.

Another moment of silence came, and then a long tear near the brim of the had opened like a mouth, and the hat broke into a song. ((AN.-Er..I'll do the song...for those who want to read it...))

_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known; _

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slyther, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream._

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites form the throng, _

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way, _

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

((AN.-Boy was that long!))

As the hat finished it's song, the Great Hall filled with applause, and Naruto whispered, "Holy crap! A hat that could talk! Sugoi!"

As silence again filled the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall unrolled a large scroll of parchment. "When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool. When the hat announced your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table."

"Ackerley, Stewert!"

A boy walked forward, visibly trembling from head to foot, picked up the Sorting Hat, put it on, and sat down on the stool.

The hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" and Stewert Ackerly took off th hat and hurried to the table where Ravenclaw sat, where everyone was applauding.

"Baddock, Malcolm!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Another table applauded, and Baddock headed toward the Slytherin table, and so on so forth.

It was finally down to fifteen people (our awesome shinobi), when Dumbledore stood up all of a sudden.

The cheering, and applauding stopped, and Dumbledore began to speak.

"These fifteen people here are wizards and witches (At this, Dumbledore's eyes sparkled mischievously and his mouth curled upwards in a smile) that had come all the way from Japan. They have transferred from their school, to Hogwarts, where they have been accepted with open arms. In their school, they have already been in their Third Year, so therefore, will be in Fourth Year in Hogwarts. Later on, you will learn that Japanese wizards have different kinds of magic than us, and wishes it to be kept a secret from others, so please do not attempt to learn these spells, unless of course, you are allowed. I have also heard that their magic will not be easy to learn, and you might not even be able to learn it in your life anyway. (At this, all fifteen 'Japanese wizards' smirked and Inner Sakura said,**"Hell yeah! That makes us sound awesome, doesn't it?"**) Please, continue the sorting!"

Applause again filled the Great Hall and then quieted down as Professor McGonagall called out the first name((AN.- I'm not going to do it in alphabetical order-too lazy XP)).

"Aburame Shino!"

Shino stepped up, and sat down on the stool, the hat on his head.

'_Hmm...this one is indeed mysterious_', the hat thought. For once in his whole life, the hat had been defeated. It had no idea where to put Aburame Shino.

'_Alas! A clue!_' the hat thought. But for some strange reason...it was only a bug! Actually, millions and billions of bugs! The hat was very disgusted at this point, and

finally decided to put Shino in Slytherin.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table clapped, and Shino walked over to them, silently.

Again, Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

'_This one...has had a very sad past indeed. He has been treated very cruelly, but then made friends later on. He is hoping to be the best in his village so he_

_could make people recognize him for who he is...he has also been very brave and had risked his life for many. Definately a-_'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Naruto stepped down, and joined happily with the most cheeful, fun-looking group that was cheering loudly.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

'_He loves all his friends, but has betrayed all of them and his village for his quest for power. He had joined one of the people that his village hated._', the hat thought. '_Definately Slytherin material!'_

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table clapped loudly, until Sasuke sent a death glare at them. As he sauntered toward them, girls all around the hall whispered excitedly stuff like,"Oh my god! He is _sooo_ hot!" or "He is _sooo_ going to be my boyfriend!", etc. etc.

"SHUT UP!" a voice yelled.

Everybody turned to look at the person who had yelled, and there she was, with her silky, shiny, short ((AN.-Hey they all start with 's'!)) pink hair, her gorgeous,

emerald-colored eyes, and her pale, creamy-looking-skin. She glared at all the girls who had talked about her, (cough) I mean (cough) nevermind..(coughs even more) Sasuke. ((AN.-no one is a couple yet))

"Ahem...er...Haruno Sakura!"

The pink haired girl walked up as boys whistled at her, and clapped. She glared, but she didn't notice this, but Sasuke had also glared at all the guys that had

whistled at her.

_'Hmm...very intelligent...but also equally brave as well. She is well liked and is popular with the boys. She is willing to save someone's life. She could fit in _

_either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.'_, the hat pondered.

But then a memory came up. ((AN.- one where she saved Gaara from Akatsuki))

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The boys of the Gryffindor table all hooted, clapped, and whistled. Many girls glared at her, but Hermione welcomed her ((AN.-sorry, this might take a while...)).

"Hyuuga Neji!"

A tall boy with long, silky, straight, brown hair tied into a low ponytail and (Well, to me-) HOT, white eyes walked up. Girls also started whispering, doing the same

thing they had done to Sasuke. But they all stopped after Tenten glared at them. ((AN.- Awww...isn't that sweet?))

'_He is known to be a prodigy, and from what I see, he IS a prodigy._'

"RAVENCLAW!"

Ravenclaw table clapped, as Neji walked over to join them.

"Nara Shikamaru!"

'_Holy...is he SMART! An I.Q. over 200!'_

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Tenten!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Yamanaka Ino!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Rock Lee!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hyuuga Hinata!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Akimichi Chouji!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Sabaku no Temari!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Sabaku no Kankurou!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

((AN.- And finally...GAARA-CHAN! -squeals-))

"Sabaku no Gaara!"

Gaara walked over, and girls again whispered like they had done to Neji and Sasuke.

"SLYTHERIN!"

For the last time of that year, the Slytherin house cheered for their new arrival. He glared at them coldly, which made all of them to shut up automatically. Everyone

from the Slytherin table had greeted them 'warmly', except Malfoy and his croonies.

Albus Dumbledore had again stood up, and was smiling, his arms open wide.

"I have only two word to say to you all. Tuck in.", he said, and then seated himself again.

Cheers were heard and food became appearing on the golden plates. Thus, the Sorting had ended, and everyone had been sorted into their rightful place.

...?(CHAPTER 3 END!)...?

Ichigo: YAY! I'm finally finished! Also, sorry that I couldn't update that fast. I had to go somewhere to cheer for Korea for FIFA World Cup on Sunday! GO

KOREA! (They won against Togo ? 2-1 their first game and for their second game-on Sunday- they tied with France-1-1! -I'm Korean-) And I also had to go

to somewhere on Friday and Saturday. Please fogive me! Also, I hope you guys are okay with what house everyone was put into. At first, I wanted Sakura to be in Ravenclaw because she's smart-

Naruto: Yay! Sakura-chan is smart!

Ichigo: ...I just said that Naruto (sweatdrops) -.-"

Sakura: Well...um..thanks?

Sasuke: Hn.

Ichigo: Okay. As I was saying, I wanted her to be in Ravenclaw because she's smart. But then, Sasuke is in Slytherin, and Slytherin and Gryffindor are rivals, so it

would be hilarious (to me) if a guy from Slytherin and a girl from Gryffindor became a couple! -HINT HINT!-

Naruto: Oooh. So...what's this have to do with Sakura-chan?

Ichigo:...Baka. You didn't notice the hints that I gave out? Psh. -Sakura meanwhile is blushing, while Sasuke is looking awesomely kawaii with his face turning

slightly pink.-

Naruto: Huh?

Ichigo: Nevermind...Well to my readers, please review again! I'll be looking forward to reading them! XD -bows-


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo-baachan (Grandma Strawberry)

Summary: NarutoXHarryPotter crossover. Orochimaru joining forces with Voldemort? Naruto at Hogwarts? Harry Potter-sama? Wtf happened?

Title: Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?

Chapter 4

Ichigo: Kyah! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for such a long time . " -begs for forgiveness- Thank you for all of your reviews too! And Fuyu

Yuki-chan, we shall rule the world together with our Sasuke-kun plushie dolls! -hands a sasuke plushie to Fuyu Yuki-chan while laughing evilly- gaara sasuke neji lover, (whoa that's a lot of lovers! heh.) I won't pair up Gaara with anybody! I can't think of anybody good enough for him -wink wink- well...I guess Sakura-chan is good enough? But I'm not going to pair him up with anybody. But imagine GaaraXHermione! -gags- Er...no offense to people who like that couple x.x" -sweatdrops- Also, I Have An Alter Ego and Achillea thank you, thank you, thank you! I forgot to say what house Kiba-kun (I love Kiba too!-hugs Kiba plushie-) is in! -laughs nervously- " Anyway, Kiba's in Gryffindor, where he and Naruto can cause tons of trouble! -laughs-. Kimimaro-sama, to answer your question, I'm thinking of putting in Akatsuki later on. Like, REALLY later on. I'm not sure yet. But I don't think that Kimimaro will come out because it's after he died since Gaara already became the Kazekage. Also, the pairings are: SasukeXSakura, TentenXNeji, NarutoXHinata, ShikamaruXIno (but it might be a little hard for me because I'm not the romance-kind of person. . " But I'll try for you guys! XD). Aw, poor Temari and Kankurou...all alone! But Gaara is the type of person who doesn't worry about those kind of stuff. Don't worry Gaara-chan! A lot of girls love you because you're so cute and cool!

Gaara: ...I'm...cute...?

Ichigo: Hehe. Of course you are! Also,later on in the story, I can't wait to show off everybody's skills! Especially Sakura's strength! Wh-hoo! -cheers- XD.

Naruto: Please don't make her set an example of her strength on me! -starts to whine about how much it hurts to get hit by her punch-

Sakura: It's your fault for acting so stupid sometimes Naruto.

Sasuke: I agree with Sakura. You truly are a dobe, Naruto.

Naruto: At least I'm not a teme like you!

Gaara:-silent-

Naruto: Gaara! You should be complimenting Sakura-chan right now! After all, she did save you from the Akatsuki! (Sorry if I spoiled it for some people. . ")

Gaara: Fine. Sakura's makes a good kunoichi.

Naruto: That's what you call a compliment?

Gaara:...

Naruto: Hmm...but still, it is a compliment...and it's probably Gaara's first or something. He Sakura-chan! You're the first person to get complimented by Gaara!

Sakura:...oh wow I feel so special...I guess. -sweatdrops-

Ichigo: ...Interesting conversation you guys are having...well, I'm going to make Sakura punch Naruto...but I'm also planning for Crabbe and Goyle and some other Syltherins getting beaten up by her...I don't know! Don't you look forward to it Sakura?

Sakura: Hehe. -smirks evilly- of course.

-Naruto shudders while even Sasuke gets a chill down his back...but Gaara shows no sign of being affected at all-

Ichigo: Hurry, hurry! Chapter 4 is coming! Duck or you'll get killed! Watch your head Naruto-!

Naruto: Huh? -Chapter 4 comes down in an alarmingly fast speed and knocks out Naruto-

Ichigo: No! Naruto needs to get ready for Chapter 4! Wake up Naruto! -shakes Naruto's body back and forth, until Naruto looks like a blur-

Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?

By: Ichigo-baachan

Chapter 4

"Blah", -Talking

'Blah', -Thinking

**"Blah"**, -Inner Sakura

A.N.- All hail Masashi Kishimoto, the great creator of Naruto! -bows down-

...?(Chapter 4 start!)...?

As the food disappeared off the plates, Dumbledore again stood up to speak. As he smiled at everyone in the Great Hall, his eyes lingering on Harry and the shinobi

a little longer, he said, "Now that we have all been refreshed, I will ask for your attention as I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, Hogwarts caretaker, asked me to tell

you about the list of objects forbidden inside Hogwarts has been extended."

As Dumbledore listed a few items, that included Screaming Yo-yos, Franged Frisbess, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs, many pupils groaned, especially the Weasley twins, Ron, and Harry. Those items were certainly popular among the students of Hogwarts. Hermione just said, "It's the proper thing to do."

Dumbledore continued. "I will again remind you that the forest on our grounds is out-of-bounds to all students. As for Hogsmeade, the village is also out-of-bounds to everyone below third year."

George Weasley and Fred Weasley, the famous Weasley twins, sighed and George said, " Same old, same old.", as Fred nodded sadly. They stopped automatically after Hermione sent a death glare at them.

Naruto leaned toward Kiba and whispered, "He didn't mention any of the stuff that _we_ have!" ((A.N.-Thankfully, Naruto has woken up!))

Kiba snickered and said quite loudly, "Yeah, that's true!"

At this, some students, including Draco Malfoy, turned to look at them. Kiba yelled out, "What are you looking at, baldy-boy? Trying to show off the your hairstyle that you copied from an old man?"

Draco Malfoy turned red and looked away. Ron high-fived Kiba and said,"You are learning the Hogwarts way, my friend, you are learning the way."

Even Hermione had a smile on her face. Fred and George laughed loudly and slapped their thighs.

"Ahem. Mr. Inuzuka, we will ignore your comment and I will continue." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, with a little smile lingering on his lips.

"It is my duty to inform everyone that the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Several people, including Harry, gasped in astonishment, and argued and complained quietly.

Dumbledore continued when the Great Hall was quiet once more. "This is because of a certain event that will take place in October, until the end of the school year. But I am sure that you will all enjoy this event, and I have great joy in annoouncing that this year at Hogwarts-"

Dumbledore was cut off as the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

Standing in the doorway stood a man with a long staff, wearing a black traveling cloak. He lowered his hood as he began to walk toward the teacher's table where Dumbledore stood.

Long, grizzled, dark gary, hair was shooken out and the stranger's face was shown. His face looked like it had been carved out of wood by someone who had no idea how a face of a human looked like and was not skilled at all at carving.

Scars covered his skin, his mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a very big piece of the nose was missing. One of his eyes were small, dark, and beady looking, while the other was a quite large and round as a coin. This eye was a vivid, electric blue, so unlike the other.

"Doesn't he remind you of someone back in Konoha?" Naruto whispered to Sakura.

Sakura nodded and muttered, "He looks like our first Chuunin examiner, Ibiki!"

The other shinobi heard, and agreed with Naruto, while still staring at the figure before them. Hinata shuddered and finally managed to look away.

**"Huh. His face is so...disturbing! Look away, Sakura, look away!"** Inner Sakura said.

But instead of looking away, Sakura continued to stare at the strange man.

"Wow! Even a makeover won't help!" Ino muttered.

"Ino, don't be so mean!" Sakura said, whacking Ino on her head softly, although secretly agreeing with her completely.

The odd-looking man had reached Dumbledore and they were seen chatting quietly with each other for a while, and then he seated himself on the Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher's chair, which was currently empty, until now.

Dumbledore coughed softly and then broke the silence by saying, "I will like to introduce Hogwarts' new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome Professor Moody!" As Dumbledore clapped, murmurs filled the hall.

"Isn't Moody, Mad-Eye-Moody? The guy who your dad went to help this morning?" Harry whispered to Ron, who looked just as shocked as everyone else.

"As I was saying before, Hogwarts have been honored with hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year!" Dumbledore said cheerfully.

All the students in Hogwarts were shocked, and George said, "No wonder mum was so secretive!"

The shinobi just nodded, for this piece of news have been informed to them already.

...?(After the feast)...?

The shinobi of the Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Sand were seated around a small, oak table in Dumbledore's office.

Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Ino, and Hinata were gathered in a little group discussing what they thought of the male population in Hogwarts. Naruto and Kiba were whispering to each other about who had better ideas for pranking than the other. Kankurou was trying to ignore Rock Lee's "youth-talk" , but sadly, he was not doing a good job at it. Shikamaru was dozing off, Chouji sitting next to him while munching on crispy, barbeque chips, that were so famous back in Konoha. Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, and Shino were their usual selves, quiet and blocking out what was happening around them.

With a swish of his cloak, Dumbledore stepped through the entrance of the doorway to his office. When he stepped through, the room quieted down automatically, except for Rock Lee, who rushed forward to greet Dumbledore.

"Yosh! We have been waiting for you, our youthful, Headmaster 'Doom-ball-door'!" Rock Lee cried out, his teeth shinier than ever.

Dumbledore looked up when he heard the voice of Rock Lee and nearly choked on his own spit, causing him to have a fit of coughing. ((AN.- not very like Dumbledore to do that, but wouldn't you do the same thing if you came face-to-face with Rock Lee unexpectedly? XD))

"A-ah! D-daijobu D-dumbledore-sama? ((AN.- Whoa, Dumbledore-sama sounds strange! Also, I hope that what I typed makes sense and i spelled it right!))" Hinata asked, a worried look on her face.

"Hinata! You forgot, we aren't in Japan anymore! Dumbledore-sama won't understand what you're saying!" Tenten hissed (No, not in the mean way) at Hinata in Japanese.

"Ne ne, old man! You okay?" Naruto asked before Hinata could reply.

"Naruto no baka! Don't call him that! After all, he is a very important man!" Sakura scolded Naruto, in Japanese.

"Ahem. I am okay now, I was just a little surpriesed, that's all.", Dumbledore said after he had finished coughing.

"I just didn't expect anybody to be here. I must've forgotten about our little meeting here."

Neji said quietly, "We're here for our wands sir. Apparently, when we were shopping for our school supplies, we have forgotten to get our wands."

A look of surprise painted itself onto Albus Dumbledore's face, but then he chuckled.

As Dumbledore chuckled, Sakura blushed from embarrassment, while Inner Sakura moaned**,"Damn, I feel stupid."**

'Well, it's not our fault because Shizune-san didn't mention anything about wands.'

**"Yeah! It's all Shizune-san's fault!"**, Inner Sakura cried out, pumping her fist into the air while Sakura sweatdropped.

...?...?(Somewhere mysterious)...?...?

Somewhere mysterious, Shizune sneezed and a figure handed her a tissue.

...?...?(Back in Dumbledore's office)...?...?

A sharp rap on the door of the office startled everyone, but Dumbledore just smiled to himself for he knew who it would be.

Getting up onto his feet, he walked over to the door and opened it, while greeting the whoever had knocked on the door. To Sakura and everybody else, he said,"It seems we have some visitors.", and moved to the side, so they could see who they were.

"What the heck!" Naruto yelled, jumping onto his feet, pointing at the figure.

"Well hello to you too, Naruto.", the figure said cheerfully, while stepping out into the light.

...?...?(END!)...?...?

((AN.-Haha. I kid, I kid!))

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried out, also jumping onto her feet.

"Yo, Sakura."

With his eye that was not hidden from his head-protector twinkling, he turned to face Sasuke, who was still sitting calmly in a comfy chair.

"I see our little Uchiha here has no desire to greet his dear sensei, huh?"

"Hn...", Sasuke just mumbled back.

A cry of surprise came from Hinata. "K-kurenai-sensei!"

"Oh great. Just when I thought I escaped her strictness! She just _has_ to appear all of a sudden!" Kiba muttered sadly to himself.

Akamaru barked a greeting to Kurenai, and even Shino muttered a "hello" to her.

"Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino.", Kurenai greeted each one of them by nodding to them, including Akamaru, who was lying on top of Kiba's head. ((AN.-Aww...I love it when he does that because they look so cute like that!--when Kiba has his jacket off--))

Behind Kurenai were five other people; Anko, Ibiki, Asuma, Shizune, and Gai, which caused the office to fill with cries of surprise or shock.

"Shizune-san!" Sakura said, rushing forward to hug the young woman.

"Asuma-sensei! You're still smoking! Before we left, you made a promise with me not to smoke while we were gone!" Ino said to her teacher.

"Gomen, gomen, Ino. I forgot.", Asuma replied calmly, with the cigarette still in his mouth.

"How troublesome.", Shikamaru mumbled, dropping his head back onto the table, while closing his eyes.

"But he did make that promise, Shikamaru.", Chouji said between mouthfuls of chips.

"I never said he didn't Chouji.", Shikamaru muttered.

They were interrupted with a cry from a happy Rock Lee.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Rock Lee!" Gai replied.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Rock Lee!"

Rock Lee and Gai rushed forward in slow-motion, their arms spread out, with a sunset scene behind them. Tears of joy ran down their cheeks. When they had finally stopped hugging each other, Gai turned and faced Neji and Tenten, whose faces had turned pale.

Neji had a strange look on his face. He thought, 'This is a dream, just a dream. Gai-sensei cannot possibly be here.'

Tenten said sadly, "And I thought we have finally escaped his clutches."

"What was that, Tenten?" Gai said cheerfully, an arm around Rock Lee, who still had tears of happiness running down his cheeks. Gai smiled brightly, causing Tenten to be temporarily blinded.

"Er...it's nothing.", she mumbled, a sweatdrop slowly forming on the back of her head.

"Hey what about _us_?" Anko complained, clearly upset that nobody had even attempted to greet her, and Ibiki.

Naruto, remembering Anko from the last Chuunin Exams, cried out while pointing,"It's the crazy examiner!"

"It's not nice to point, boy.", Anko replied while grinning.

"Hey Ibiki, it seems like nobody remembers you, eh?" Anko said while nudging Ibiki.

"At least I'm not remembered as 'the crazy examiner'.", Ibiki muttered while staring strangely at the special jounin, but he spoke too soon.

"Hey, it's our first examiner who had those weird holes in his head!" Kiba yelled out, quite rudely.

Anko snickered and mocked Ibiki, except she replaced a few words with her own. "At least I'm not known as 'the examiner who has holes in his head'."

Ibiki just grunted and thought," Mitarashi can be so immature sometimes."

At last, Albus Dumbledore realized that he had been forgotten, so he coughed loudly to get everyone's attention. But before Dumbledore could say one word, Kankurou, who recognized the teachers from Konoha from the last Chuunin exams, blurted out,"Why are _they_ here?"

"They were sent here to see how much you have progressed and to keep an eye on things. They will stay in Hogwarts as the assistant of your future teachers throughout the year. If any of you are in any difficult situation that prevents you from continuing or completing your mission, they will help out in any way to help you out of it.", Dumbledore answered.

Dumbledore paused for a moment, and then was about to speak again. "About our wands-"

Again, he was interrupted by another knock on his door. The door slowly opened, and an old, Japanese man stepped through the doorway. Although he had many wrinkles, and signs that showed how old he was, his green eyes were bright and lively, but also at the same time, showed how wise the man was, which was extraordinary.

"I was not able to contact Mr. Ollivander, who is one of the best known wand-makers, so I called in Kishimoto-san, another very well known wand-maker that is Japanese, instead. Your teachers here have already gotten their wands, and has memorized simple spells and has studied the area of the subject they are going to assist in."

As Dumbledore ended, the old man beamed and nodded to each and every one of them and finally spoke. "Who will be going first?"

His voice was surprisingly strong for his age, and it held confidence, as Sakura stepped forward, her Inner self cheering her on. After a few wands has been discarded, a silvery, pale pink wand was chosen.

Kishimoto-san muttered,"Made with a cherry blossom petal from a thousand-year old Sakura tree, 11 inches long."

Sakura waved it in the air, and a sense of warmth crept from the tip of the wand toward her hand, while silver and pink sparks came out of the tip. Naruto gave a woot, and Sakura smiled.

'It's beautiful!' Sakura thought while gazing a the wand in her hands.

**"Heh. All the rest of the girls in Hogwarts are going to be jealous of us!",** Inner Sakura said, while waving around imaginary flags.

"So...what do you think?" Sakura asked, facing the others.

Just as Naruto was about to yell out something, Sasuke interrupted and said,"It fits you perfectly Sakura."

The others nodded in agreement, including Neji, Shino, Ino, and surprisingly, Gaara.

"Next person please?" Kishimoto-san said.

Sasuke stepped forward, beating Naruto. Naruto grumbled and you could make out the words,"Stupid teme."

After a few tries, Kishimoto handed over a blue/black wand to Sasuke and said,"Made from a bone from a century year old snake, 12 inches. It's powerful, but hard to control, but I think you'll manage it."

Sasuke gave it a wave, and blue and silver sparks came out. He smirked as he went over to stand next to Sakura, who smiled at him cheerfully.

Naruto bounced over quickly to the old man, and Kishimoto-san gave him a red/brown wand. "A claw from a thousand year old fox, 10 and a half inches long."

Red sparks came out of the end and Naruto happily ran to the big group, showing off his wand to the people that actually cared.

((AN.-I think it'll take too long to keep on describing what happend, so I'll just list them below.))

Neji: pure white wand, a bone from a sphinx, 12 inches.

Gaara: sandy colored wand, sand covered with dragon blood, 11 and a half inches.

Tenten: dark brown wand, a claw from a dragon, 9 and a half inches.

Rock Lee: dark green wand, fang of a dragon, 11 inches.

Kankurou: dark purple wand, talon of a century old crow.

Temari: dark blue wand, unicorn hair, 11 and a quarter inches.

Kiba: dark red wand (for AkamaruAkared), fang from a century old, dragon height, dog, 10 and a half inches.

Hinata: light purple wand, bone from a dragon, 9 and a half inches.

Ino: light blue wand, hair from a unicorn, 10 inches.

Shino: dark gray wand, feather from a phoenix, 11 inches.

Shikamaru: dark brown wand; bone from a sphinx, 12 inches.

Chouji: amber colored wand, talon from a phoenix, 10 and a half inches.

After the wands have been giving out, and all the shinobi had gone to their Houses' dorms, Anko, Shizune, Kishimoto-san, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and Ibiki were still in Dumbledore's office. It was silent until Dumbledore spoke.

"The items that you put into the wands are very unusual, Mr. Kishimoto."

Kishimoto shifted, then smiled. After a pause, he said,"Well, I do like my wands special."

"But that girl...Sakura wasn't it? You said that you have put in a petal from a thousand-year old cherry blossom tree. I never knew that a cherry blossom tree was magical."

"Ah...yes. To others, it seems like that. My ancenstors have told me that although a Sakura petal looks fragile on the outside, it does not mean that it cannot be powerful." ((AN.- I just made that up. I want Sakura to look good XP.))

Albus Dumbledore smiled slightly, then turned to look at the others. "I believe I have not yet told you who you will be assisting during your stay yet."

He continued,"Mitarashi Anko, you will be in Potions, with Professor Snape."

'Heh. I'm going to make him suffer the whole year.', Anko thought, chuckling evilly to herself.

"Maito Gai, you will in Transfiguration, with Professor McGonagall."

'Ahahaha! I'll outshine my eternal rival at this 'assisting'! My youth will guide me!' Gai thought, glancing at Kakashi, who was reading his book silently.

'I see he is nervous with our competition! Kakashi is full of youth, but I am more youthful than him! Ahahaha!'

"Yuuhi Kurenai, you will be in Herbology with Professor Sprout."

"Hatake Kakashi, you will be the assistant of Professor Binns, in History of Magic."

Kakashi glanced up when he heard his name called, nodded, then continued reading his book.

"Ibiki ((AN.-I forgot Ibiki's last name XO)), you will be in Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Moody."

"Sarutobi Asuma, in Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Hagrid."

"And finally, Shizune ((AN.-Also don't know her last name.)) with Professor Flitwick, in Charms. You will also help out Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing, for I have heard that you are excellent at treating wounds."

Shizune nodded, and after they all talked a little while, they left Dumbledore's office. As the door closed, Dumbledore sighed and sank into his chair as he thought,'This will be a very interesting year.'

...?(CHAPTER 4 END!)...?

Ichigo: Phew, it's a good thing that we were able to wake up Naruto in time! -lets out a sigh of relief- It's all thanks to Sakura's wonderful, waking-up-idiots-in-time-by-punching-them-with-her-super-strength skill!

Sakura: Ahahaha! You also helped Ichigo! After all, your the one who suggested that WONDERFUL idea in the middle of all the chaos! And your the one who wiped off the blood!

Ichigo: Aw, it was no problem Sakura-chan! -grins-

Sasuke: I have to admit Ichigo, it was a pretty good idea. It was amusing to see Naruto's reaction.

Naruto:...You guys don't care about me at all, don't you?

All: -mutter mutter-

Ichigo: Of course we love you Naruto! Ahahaha...-laughs nervously-

Naruto: -does not seem to notice Ichigo laughing nervously and the murmurs in the background- And I love you all back! Especially Sakura-chan!

Sakura: -does not notice Sasuke sending death glares at Naruto- That's...wonderful...

Naruto: I know isn't it?

Sasuke: Hell no.

Naruto: I didn't ask you teme.

Sasuke: Dobe.

Ichigo: -big smile and punches Naruto to make him shut up and he becomes unconscious yet again.- Oops. Hey Sakura, I think we need your special skill right now.

Sasuke: Leave him be.

Ichigo: Aww, Sasuke is protecting Naruto! -teases-

Sasuke:...No...I was just about to say that we should leave him unconscious and ditch him, so when he wakes up, nobody would be there and he'll be all confused.

Ichigo: Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! What a great idea!

Everybody: -leaves and 30 minutes later...-

Naruto: -wakes up and look around- Hey...where is everyone? Uh...guys? Hello? -cricket cricket-

Ichigo:-rushes back in the room- I forgot! Review my lovely readers!

Naruto: Ah! Ichi-

Ichigo:-runs out of the room laughing like a maniac-

Naruto: ICHIGO COME BACK HERE!

Ichigo: REVIEW MY READERS REVIEW! AHAHAHHA!...


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo-baachan (Grandma Strawberry)

Summary: NarutoXHarryPotter crossover. Orochimaru joining forces with Voldemort? Naruto at Hogwarts? Harry Potter-sama? Wtf happened?

Title: Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?

Chapter 5

Ichigo: Thank you all for supporting this story and giving me reviews! -I keep having writer's block! T-T - QueenOfHalf-BakedIdeas, thank you for giving me advice for my fanfic . But it's not that far into the fanfic so there's not really anything big happening going on, but I'll try to make it more funny. Gaara has been reformed a little because I made his personality a little different towards others because he's experiencing being Kazekage (which would kind of change how you look at other people, don't you think?). Also, I'm sorry if the characters are kind of ooc...but...it is a fanfic...and lilxcutexmonstah, I'll try my best not to quit after my five chapters! For the sake of my readers! -eyes glint dramatically as ichigo puts up a fist- chibifurby, I forgot about the whole time period thing...so readers, uh...in the last chapters, ignore the part where it says that Akamaru is sitting on Kiba's head...ehehe..-laughs nervously-dreamcaster555, I'll try not doing the A.N. stuff as much, but I have to include some important details...I guess...and to me, it would be confusing if I didn't say how much time has passed. Kano Aegnor, I'm not old enough to drink. I'm still young. Younger than you think! -tries to act mysterious and puts on Sherlock Holmes hat and magnifying glass to eye- I don't want to get addicted to sake like Tsunade, but INTERNET sake, is another thing. -accepts 'internet' sake- xD.

Naruto! You're going to turn into another Tsunade-baachan!

Ichigo: I never said that! Although Tsunade is just about the coolest person ever to me...Tsunade is my role model! -tears in eyes- Besides the fact that she's addicted to sake and gambling...-acts dramatic-

Sakura: When'd you turn so dramatic?

Ichigo: Since Tsunade was my role model.

Sasuke: Feh. That old hag as a role model?

Ichigo: It's better than SNAKEY-CHAN. (I don't like Orochimaru, but I'm just using that nickname.-I'm using it because I know that it'd be very insulting to Orochimaru if someone called him that.)

Naruto: Snakey-chan...? Who's that? I feel bad for whoever has that as their name...

Ichigo: It's Orochimaru.

Naruto: Oh then, it suits him fine. It's perfect-o! It's exact! It's 100 percent! No, it's 110 percent! Its-

Sasuke: ...

Sakura: Yes yes, Naruto, we know that he is very bad, but-

Naruto: He's worse than bad! He's terrible! He's horrible! He's disgusting! He's disturbing-

Sasuke: I know Naruto. But what about Jiraiya? At least Orochimaru wasn't a pervert.

Naruto: Are you sure about that...?

Everyone: -silence-

Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?

By: Ichigo-baachan

Chapter 5

"Blah", -Talking

'Blah', -Thinking

**"Blah"**, -Inner Sakura

A.N.- Naruto is awesome, but I do not own Naruto.

...?(Chapter 5 start!)...?

In the morning, a voice was heard booming through the girl dorms of Gryffindor.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, ohayo! Wake up, wake up!"

**"...who's that making so much noise? There's people sleeping in here! Hey...wait...that sounds like...-"**

"NARUTO!"

A yell burst through the air, waking all the unfortunate people who had just been sleeping peacefully. Girls sat up on their beds, wiping the sleep from their eyes and peered around, wondering what had happened.

In the common room of the Gryffindor, a pink haired-girl with a kunai clutched tightly in her hand was storming after a blond boy.

"NARUTO! BOYS ARE NOT ALLOWED IN THE GIRL DORMS! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT? ARE YOU A PERVERT LIKE JIRAIYA?" Sakura yelled, her green eyes glaring at the cowering figure of Naruto.

"Ahahaha...ano...Sakura-chan...can you...put away the kunai?" Naruto asked meekly, a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head.

"Yeah, Sakura, you're attracting attention, especially since you didn't bother to change.", Ino said cheerfully to Sakura, who was putting away her kunai knife.

Sakura paused, then glanced down to look at her attire. 'Oh shit...'

**"Hurry up and run! Change quick! Before the guys come out and see you!"**

Taking Inner Sakura's 'intelligent' advice, Sakura swiftly turned around, only to see the boys slowly drifting toward the common room. "I advice you to run _fast_, forehead-girl, unless you want to be humiliated.", Ino said while smirking.

'Hehehe...I could blackmail Sakura! (AN.-she's kidding around) I need a camera, who has a camera?'

While Ino was thinking, Sakura was having a mental chat with her Inner self.

**"Run Sakura, run! This is a life-and-death situation!"**

'But it's not really a life-and-death situation...'

**"Whatever. Just keep on running. Run like the wind! Run...run like Rock Lee!" **Inner Sakura said.

...?(30 minutes later in the Great Hall)...?

"As I was saying, I was knocked down by some strange...force as I was heading toward our common room!" Ron exclaimed loudly to Harry, who sat across the table. Next to Ron, Hermione rolled her eyes as she picked up a piece of bacon.

"It's not that big of a deal Ron...you don't have to make a whole commotion.", Hermione said after she had finished chewing.

Ron just ignored her and listened to the conversations going around about the 'invisible force'.

"So what? At least you didn't get knocked unconscious!" a boy at the Gryffindor table said.

"Someone was knocked out?" Ron said with wide eyes, wet mashed potatoes dropping onto the table from his mouth. Ron quickly wiped the table clean and glanced around quickly to see if anyone had seen, which luckily, no one had.

"Yeah, Neville most likely.", Harry whispered to Hermione.

At this, Hermione turned a bright red and turned to face Harry. "Just because Neville isn't that great at magic doesn't mean that he is able to be knocked unconscious that easily!"

"Oh hi guys. Sorry I'm late...I was knocked out by some strong force this morning or something when I was heading toward the commotion in the common room...", Neville said as he sat next to Naruto, who was flicking peas at Akamaru, and ended up getting a swift punch from Kiba to his head. Naruto crashed onto the floor dragging Neville, who cried out.

"Yeah, a _strange force_. I wonder what it could've been?" Ino said sarcastically after she helped Neville up, leaving Naruto on the floor.

"Shut it Ino-pig...", Sakura muttered to Ino as she scooted down lower on her seat, her face turning pink at the memory.

"Hmmm...Herbology with Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures, and wh-hoo, of course we had to be paired with the damn _snake_ people.", Ron muttered angrily as he read aloud the last part.

"Hehe, Sakura-chan, remind you of anything?" Naruto snickered.

"Yeah it does. I know, I know. The leader of the Slytherins should be Orochimaru." (AN.-They're okay with talking about Orochimaru now)

A groan from Harry interrupted their conversation of the Sound Leader. "Double Divination in the afternoon."

"Double Divination? What's that?" Kiba asked, Akamaru happily eating up a small portion of steak next to him.

"It's basically like fortune-telling. I quit it long ago. It's a pile of dung.", Hermione said crossly, stabbing a piece of meat fiercly as she remembered her days in the class.

Ron held back a laugh and said to Harry in a misty voice that made him sound a little more than sleepy,"Ah...Harry Potter...the Boy-Who-Lived...soon...very soon...I see a death. Wait, can it be? Goodness gracious dear child! Beware! You're doom is coming near!"

Seamus, who heard Ron's imitation of Professor Trelawney, got red in the face as he choked on a piece of toast, then fell off the bench rolling around laughing with tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Dear child, are you alright? Do you need to see Madame Pomphrey? But of course, I can see your death creeping closer...dear child, your death is coming nearer! You're life is going to come to an end very soon!" Harry moaned.

"Harry, Ron, stop it! Can't you see that Seamus is in trouble?" Hermione said, scolding a laughing Ron and Harry.

"N-no, it's alright Hermione. I'm okay.", Seamus whispered hoarsly as he shakily stood up.

"No, no, you should go see Madame Pomphrey right away!" Hermione said, a worried look in her eyes.

"No need! Sakura-chan is here, so she could heal him! She's a professional!" Naruto grinned.

"She knows how to heal? But wouldn't she need equipment or something?" Dean asked, leaning over.

"Sakura-chan using equipment! Psh-aw! She was taught by Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto cried out.

"Naruto no baka! Don't give anything away! Don't you remember our mission?" Ino hissed at Naruto as she elbowed him sharply on his side.

"Oh...um...it's just...Japanese magic!" Sakura exclaimed nervously, secretly wanting to kill Naruto.

'Remind me to beat up Naruto later, will you?' Sakura thought.

**"Of course."**, Inner Sakura replied happily.

"Japanese magic? Oh no, nothing like Japanese magic! She uses chakra of co-" Rock Lee cried out, but then was cut off as Kiba covered his mouth.

Not hearing the last part, Ron said,"Hmm...Japanese magic, eh? Must be so awesome...Hey do you think you guys could teach some to me and my man Harry?"

Recieving a glare from Hermione, he quickly added,"And Hermione too of course."

"Of cou-", Naruto started to say, but was interrupted by a smooth, silky voice that made all the girls (besides the kunoichi) drool.

"No chance."

Sakura turned around, and saw Neji standing behind Naruto with his hands in the pockets of his shirt. "Oh my god, it's that one of the new kids! He is so hot!" a girl whispered.

"That guy is so cool! What's his name again?" a girl whispered excitedly to her friend.

"It's Neji, I think."

A bold, attractive (but a little snobby) looking girl came up to Neji and stook out her hand. "Hello, my name is Julie Smiths, pleased to meet you. You're name is Neji right?" (AN.-just made her up...I want to show off how hot Neji is!)

"Just been here for one day and already _that_! Some guys have all the luck...", Dean murmered, staring at the pretty girl who stood in front of him.

"Well, Neji. I was wondering...would you happen to want to be my boyfriend?" Julie Smiths said 'seductively' as she twirled a strand of hair with her finger.

"I'm-", Neji started to say, but Tenten appeared out of nowhere, and said,"Oh my god, Julie Smiths! Like, where'd you get that lip gloss? It is soooo awesome! I need to tell you a secret but it's private so...can we like, go into the hall outside?"

As she watched Tenten walk alway with Julie Smiths (who looked kind of mad of being cut off, but had a snobbish smile that seemed to say,"I'm so special because she actually trusts me with her secret!") Sakura gave off a knowing smile.

"She's going to tell her a secret? Bad move. Julie Smiths is one of the most gossipy girls in Hogwarts.", Hermione said and added,"Poor Tenten."

"Hah, don't you worry, Tenten will be able to take care of herself! Because she is full of youth!" Rock Lee cried out, doing a nice-guy pose.

"You sure? After all, she is pretty new to Hogwarts and doesn't know the cruelty of Julie Smiths.", Ron muttered.

Tenten came back to the Great Hall proudly and with a big smile on her face as a weak, pale-faced girl followed behind.

"Holy...that's Julie! What'd Tenten _do_ to her?" Seamus said, a shocked expression on his face.

"Because Tenten is full or youth! And of course, she is a weapon specialist! And she's a shinobi-", Rock Lee started to say.

"She just has ways. Nothing special. Anyone can do it.", Neji interrupted.

The wizards and witches all nodded, but Tenten glared at Neji thinking, 'Is he saying I'm not special?'

Hermione eyed the shinobi (at the table) suspiciously, then again started to fork her way through her breakfast. Ron, watching Hermione put on a large amount of jam to her toast, said, "I see you're starting to eat again."

"There are better ways to make a stand about elf rights.", Hermione muttered through her jam and toast.

"There are elves in this place?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, they're the ones who clean up and make the food and things, and Hermione here thinks that it's just plain wrong.", Harry replied.

"AHAHAHA! LIKE THOSE LITTLE MIDGET PEOPLE? WHO HELP SANTA?"

Hermione stopped eating abruptly and said,"Now that...is one of the most insulting things to say about an elf."

Naruto shrugged and said,"It's not like I've ever seen any before."

Ron hesitated, glanced at Hermione who had continued her breakfast and muttered,"They're weird creatures, them elves. They look strange too. Their eyes are like humongous! They're the size of...tenpin balls!"

'Tenpin balls...? Doesn't he mean _tennis_ balls?' Harry thought.

...?(In the greenhouse-Herbology-with Hufflepuff)...?

"Ahahaha! Aren't these are the ugliest things ever, Hinata?" Naruto said, laughing as he poked at the ugly plant.

"N-Naruto-kun...I d-don't think y-you s-should poke it..."

"Naruto, stop it!" Sakura hissed at Naruto, elbowing him, which caused a _very_ hard poke to land on the plant.

Pus burst out of the thick, black, giant, slug looking plant, landing on Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! It is a shame that you are all dirty now! It has affected your youth!" Rock Lee cried out.

"Naruto, what did you do now?" Kurenai asked walking over, then sighing to herself as she cleaned Naruto.

Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and many other boys both from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff stopped squeezing the strange plant as Professor Sprout had instructed, and stared dreamily at the assistant teacher.

"I didn't do anything!" Naruto complained.

"Kurenai-sensei isn't going to fall for that Naruto.", Kiba muttered, Hinata nodding along side him.

"What do you know?" Naruto shot back at Kiba.

"She's my teacher, baka.", Kiba replied, a sweat drop forming.

Sakura paused from her work, and looked around, observing that the boys were still staring at Kurenai, who seemed oblivious to this.

"Just don't fool around Naruto.", Kurenai sighed, shook her head (quite gracefully too), causing some of the eyes of guys in the greenhouse to widen.

She walked away, and Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered,"Guys these days."

Ron broke from his trance, gave Hermione a sharp look, then said excitedly,"You know her?"

"Yeah, she's my teacher back home.", Kiba replied.

"Where do you live?" asked a Hufflepuff boy eagerly.

'Is he planning to stalk Kurenai-sensei or something?' Sakura thought.

"OH GOD DAMMIT!"

They turned to look at Tenten, who kicked the plant that she was currently working on. As the plant sailed through the greenhouse at an alarmingly fast speed, it finally burst, the pus flying through the air, landing on innocent people.

"Wonderful. Pus fireworks.", Sakura commented.

"Shhh...I didn't do anything.", Tenten winked.

Rock Lee shouted,"But Tenten! It is unfaith-"

He was cut off by Naruto's hand covering his mouth, and Rock Lee grew silent.

Ron held his hands over his mouth, his face turning red as his hair, then took in a deep breath to calm himself down.

Professor Sprout turned around and faced the wizards and witches (she was talking to Kurenai) and cried out,"You can't even follow a simple set of instructions, can you?", thinking that the students had squeezed the plant too hard, causing the liquid to land on them.

But the shinobi assistant stared a knowing look at the group of shinobi, and they smiled nervously back at her.

"I'm watching you guys.", she mouthed silently. They nodded eagerly, afraid that they will get into trouble on the first day.

After cleaning up the mess, the Herbology teacher came around and stopped next to Hinata to examine her work.

"Ano...P-Professor Sprout? Why are w-we even c-collecting this?" Hinata asked.

"It's excellent for treating acne, etc.", Professor Sprou replied.

There was a pause, and then Kiba said,"Acne...what's that?"

"Hah! You don't even know what acne is!" Naruto cried out, laughing hysterically while pointing at Kiba.

"What, do _you_ know what it is?"

"...er...not really...", Naruto mumbled, an embarrased look on his face as he scratched the back of his head.

Sakura broke the silence by saying,"So, what _is_ acne?"

"It's a condition in which the oil glands of the skin become infected and form pimples, which is a small swelling on the skin that is often full of pus.", Hermione explained, and surprisingly, both Kiba and Naruto understood her explanation.

**"Must look kind of strange, ne?"** Inner Sakura commented.

'Hmm..yeah...'

"So people can actually get this 'acne'?" Ino exclaimed, shocked.

"Why, you never had acne, ever?" Harry asked.

"No. Nobody where we come from ever had them, both young, middle-aged, and old. And the place where we live is really big ((AN.-she means the whole Fire Country, etc.).", Sakura replied.

"So...as you can see, we have perfect skin!" Ino bragged, flipping her hair back, making many mouths of boys to drop.

"Oh my god! You guys are so lucky!" Lavender Brown cried out.

"B-but...how? How can that be!" exclaimed a very jealous Hufflepuff girl.

"Because we are full of youth and have a burning fire inside of our hearts!" Rock Lee cried out, a fist raised in the air, his eyes sparkling with tears of happiness.

"Hey...even Fuzzy-eyebrows doesn't have acne!" Naruto said, studying Rock Lee, who was oblivious to this.

"Yeah! Can you imagine him with them?" Kiba muttered.

Kurenai, overhearing this, turned a bright red as she imagined the 'new' (not improved) Rock Lee. 'I wonder how Gai would feel if that happened?'

"Eloise Midgen would be so jealous of you guys! I mean, did you hear? She was so desperate that she tried to _curse_ hers off!" Hanna Abbot, a Hufflepuff, whispered.

"Foolish girl. At least Madam Pomfrey was able to fix her nose back on." Professor Sprout said disapprovingly.

To Kurenai, she murmered,"Is this true, the people from wehre you come from never had acne?"

"It's as true as there are wizards and witches in the world.", Kurenai answered knowledgeably.

Even Professor Sprout was jealous of this piece of information.

And thus, the first class of the year in Hogwarts had ended.

...?(CHAPTER 5 END!)...?

Ichigo: The next chapter will start out in Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindor and Slytherin! Sakura-chan will get to see her Sasuke-kun!

Naruto: You sound like you're saying that they're a couple! -jealous- Or they will become a couple or something!

Ichigo: If only you knew, Naruto, if only you knew. You are as clueless as always, eh?

Naruto: Know what?

Sakura: Ichigo stop telling lies!

Ichigo: Okay, okay I'll stop telling lies. So Naruto...

Naruto?

Ichigo: -whispers quite loudly, enough for Sasuke and Sakura to hear- Sakura is so excited that she'll be able to see her Sasuke in her next class!

Naruto: EHHH?

Sasuke:...

Sakura: I said not to tell lies!

Ichigo: That technically isn't a lie my dear Sakura-chan! -laughs evilly- For I am the 'ALL-KNOWING-AUTHOR'!

Naruto: How come she's excited!

Ichigo: There there, Naruto. No need to become jealous.

Naruto: Jealous of _that_ teme? -points at Sasuke-

Sasuke: I wouldn't be jealous of you either dobe.

Sakura: -scolds Ichigo- Don't tell lies! -rant rant rant-

Ichigo: -after Sakura is done scolding- Oh come on, I can't have fun?

Sakura: No, you _can_ have fun-

Ichigo: There!

Sakura:...No I mean-

Ichigo: Review!

Naruto: -stops fighting with Sasuke- huh?

Ichigo: I'm talking to my readers.

Naruto: Oh.


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo-baachan (Grandma Strawberry)

Summary: NarutoXHarryPotter crossover. Orochimaru joining forces with Voldemort? Naruto at Hogwarts? Harry Potter-sama? Wtf happened?

Title: Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?

Chapter 6

Ichigo: Thank you all again for reading and reviewing (and not giving up on this story)! I'm so proud of myself that I didn't quit this fanfic, although I haven't updated for a LONG time. Sorry, folks. -emotional tears appear in eyes- Hehe.Well I'm going to skip right to the story part! Enjoy!

Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?

By: Ichigo-baachan

Chapter 6

"Blah", -Talking

'Blah', -Thinking

**"Blah"**, -Inner Sakura

A.N.- True or false? I own Naruto!-pauses so readers can think- False of course!

...?(Chapter 6 Start!)...?

As the Gryffindors trooped down toward Hagrid's hut for their next class, Care of Magical Creatures, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had on gloomy faces.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, wondering what had happened to the usually cheerful trio.

"Slytherins, that's what. We have them in this class.", Harry replied dreadfully.

"And Draco Malfoy. You do remember him don't you? The guy on the train." Ron said sighing.

"Baldy boy?" Sakura said thoughtfully.

After hearing this comment, the three-some seemed to cheer up a bit as they stopped at the hut.

"Hey, it's the same man we saw the first time we got to Hogwarts!" Kiba exclaimed.

Akamaru went up to Fang, Hagrid's dog, and started barking. Fang seemed excited at this, most likely because there was another dog in the school grounds besides him, although this dog seemed very powerful and it was just plain BIG.

Rock Lee, amazed at Hagrid's height, went over and did his best nice-guy pose, giving Hagrid 100 percent of the shine from his eyes and his teeth.

"Ouch! What happen'd? What's this sudden ligh' in front of me?" Hagrid cried out, covering his eyes from the glare.

"I can see you are so full of youth! Gai-sensei will be proud of you!" Rock Lee said proudly.

"Oh...is' a student. Er...yeh...", Hagrid said, shocked that human teeth were actually able to shine that brightly.

'Boy must've brush'd his teeth a lot...', Hagrid thought.

"ASUMA-SENSEI?!?!" Ino cried out.

"Konnichiwa Ino. No need to act so surprised...again. You knew that I was going to be here."

"Hehe...gomen, gomen Asuma-sensei. I just forgot.", Ino said laughing nervously.

"So...where's our lazy genius and Chouji?"

"-sigh-Not in this class. Shouldn't you know what House they're in, sensei?"

"Ah..."

'Shikamaru and Chouji are probably glad to get away from Ino's nagging...', Sakura thought, and giggled.

A shrill scream pierced the air and Sakura averted her attention away from Ino and Asuma.

'Huh? What happened?'

**"Someone was killed!"** Inner Sakura joked.

They soon figured out that it had come from Lavender Brown, who had peered inside the crate that Hagrid had brought out from the back of his little hut.

Peering over Harry's shoulder into the crate, Sakura found herself looking at deformed, shell-less lobsters, that were disgustingly pale and appeared slimy-looking. Legs stuck out from odd places, and as she could see, there were no visible heads.

"Oh god, that's just disturbing.", Kiba muttered.

Naruto poked Shino in the side and snorted. "I bet Shino here thinks that these are very attractive."

"...Not attracting, but definately an interesting specimen."

Kiba let out a snort and said,"Whatever, bug boy."

"Dog boy."

"...It's better being a dog boy than a bug boy."

"I disagree."

"That's because you're a bug boy."

"..."

"I wonder how it would look like to Neji or Hinata if they did Byakugan?", Sakura wondered, and to Hagrid, asked, "What _are_ these?"

"Blast-Ended Skrewts.", Hagrid proudly announced and added-

"Yeh'll raise 'em yourselves since they on'y jus' hatched. I though' it'd make an ex'llent project!"

"Why would anyone _want_ to raise them?" a cold voice asked.

Draco Malfoy and the shinobi in Slytherin had arrived, and the rest had arrived.

Spotting Sakura, he smirked. To his Slytherin gang, he said loudly,"Mighty ugly, isn't she? Pink haired freak."

The girls behind him cackled, but some boys chuckled nervously, actually finding Sakura very attracting.

Sakura glared at Malfoy and sneered. "I see _your_ hair still looks like it has _bird crap_ smeared on it. You trying to start a fad, or are you just plain _stupid_, thinking that bird crap-smeared hair is popular nowadays?"

Malfory's pale cheeks turned a slight pink, opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Sasuke, who smirked at the pathetic Slytherin in front of him.

"We don't need to hear your comments, _bird crap lover_."

Many girls sighed adoringly at Sasuke, and a blush went around all the girls, both Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke, causing Sasuke's cheeks to turn an unnoticeable pale pink. "Arigato Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Konnichiwa Sasuke-kun!" Rock Lee cried out, startling many Slytherins, and Sasuke found himself earning a blinding smile.

"Hey, it's our one and only teme!" Naruto burst out, greeting Sasuke with a 'warm welcome'.

A reply came back as fast as lightning. "Hello to you too dobe."

The two friends quarreled for a while, and then Naruto stopped, spotting Gaara, who was leaning coolly against a tree, Shino and Kankurou standing next to him. Surrounding Gaara was a big group of Slytherin girls, and a group of Gryffindor girls was formed, and thus, the Gaara fanclub had been formed, where Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws (and secretly some Gryffindors) would soon join. ((AN.-Sasuke/Neji fanclub were also made.))

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke strolled toward them, greeted Shino and Kankurou, and then greeted Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama.", Sakura respectfully said, adding a respectful bow.

"It's Gaara, Haruno-san. You don't need to be so respectful."

"Ano...arigato...Gaara-san-"

"No -san at the end either."

**"Boy, he's stubborn. Guess he doesn't really like being treated like an wise old man, eh?"**

Sakura sighed then said,"If I am going to call you Gaara, you have to call me Sakura."

She recieved a nod, and Sasuke greeted Gaara with a curt nod, and then Naruto budged in.

"Konnichiwa Kazekage-_sama_. I see you are surprisingly popular amongst the girls!"

Gaara mumbled a bit, pushed Kankurou a little to make him stop snickering and said,"Shut up, Uzumaki."

"But isn't the great Kazekage-_sama_ annoyed by being pestered by these fangirls of his?" Naruto said.

'He sure knows how to push someone's buttons.'

**"Would that be a compliment?"**

'I have no idea.', was Sakura's reply.

Gaara glared. "It's not like I'm allowed to kill them."

Malfoy and his group stared at the other group that was made up of 'Japanese wizards' and Draco frowned.

"Why the hell are those Slytherins so friendly with those pathetic Gryffindors?" he hissed loudly.

Sakura and Sasuke laughed mockingly in unison.

"Pathetic?" Sakura said.

Sasuke turned to face Naruto and said,"Ne, Naruto, look at this. There's actually someone dumber than you in the world."

The shinobis were in shocked. Amazing! There truelly was a person like that that actually lived!

Naruto said,"Is that a compliment I hear from you, Sasuke-teme?"

'He doesn't even know that he was just insulted?' Sakura thought, sweatdropping.

Malfoy tried to snap back, but Sakura turned to face him and said,"Hmm...who was that person who was knocked out by just _one_ punch? Oh yes, it was _you_, wasn't it? What a _tough man_ you're going to turn into."

Again Draco tried to speak, but was silenced by Sakura's smiling face which basically read,"Shut the hell up, baldy-boy."

Ron giggled, remembering the memory and muttered,"Ah...what a glorious moment that was...Malfoy flew through the air so fast, his hair made him look like his head was on fire."

Harry said,"I imagine it like this. Malfoy was flying through the air in slow-motion, a huge pair of black sunglasses was placed in front of his eyes, and after that was done, everything was sped up again, so Malfoy's head looked like a weird, mutated, blond fly...but I do agree Ron, his hair does make his head have a shine on it."

Ron snorted. "Fly Draco, fly!"

Sakura overheard this and whispered to them,"I thought that his head looked like a pile white dung flying through the air."

Sasuke smirked, Naruto choked, Kankurou laughed, Ino gave Sakura a pat on the back, Kiba snorted, and even Gaara and Shino let out a chuckle.

'S-Sugoi! G-Gaara and Shino actually laughed!'

**"Life is full of surprises, eh Sakura-chan?"**

Asuma was staring at the group of shinobi and thought,'They look like they're having fun.'

Hagrid coughed loudly for attention.

'Eh...yeh...we need to start our lesson now...yeh'll jus' be feedin' em' Blast-Ended Skrewts. Yeh'll be feedin' em' a few things. I've never had 'em before, not sure what they liked or what not. I got some ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake. Jus' try a bit of each."

The class mumbled grouchily, especially the Gryffindors because of what had happened to Herbology before.

"Oh my god, but these things are just plain disgusting!" Ino mumbled, meaning the weird, mutated lobsters.

For about 5 minutes, the class was silent as they worked hard, until Naruto broke the silence by shouting out,"Haha! Hey Sasuke-teme, catch!"

Sasuke, being an excellent shinobi, was able to dodge easily, and time seemed to slow down as everyone watched the frog livers sail through the air, heading toward Malfoy's turned head.

**"Splat!"** Inner Sakura cried out gleefully.

'Heh...splat indeed! Good job Naruto! Woo!'

"WHO THE HELL THREW THIS AT ME?!?!"

It of course, was Malfoy, his head splattered by a mass of gray/brown/green frog livers. Frog liver juice dripped from his head, making him look like a big idiot.

He turned around accusingly, looking for the person who had thrown the disgusting objects at him.

Everyone was deep in their work of feeding the Blast-Ended Skrewts, and no one answered his question.

"Hey, shouldn't you offer me some towels or something?" Malfoy snapped at Asuma.

Asuma frowned, then replied,"Ask your teacher, I don't know.", as he blew out a big cloud of smoke from his cigarette, while thinking,'This brat needs to learn some manners.'

Coughing from the smoke, Malfoy stumbled toward Hagrid and demanded for some towels.

"I got none. Isn't there a spell fer cleanin' up?"

"..."

Walking away with Crabbe and Goyle while sulking, Malfoy muttered angrily to himself. He had clearly forgotten the spell that had seemed so useless before.

"The stupid, useless fool of a teacher doesn't even have freakin' _towels_?!?!" Draco muttered angrily.

Sakura hearing this, turned to Hermione and whispered,"Hagrid probably doesn't even have any dirty towels for him."

"Agreed." Hermione whispered, an evil glint going off in her eye.

"It _is_ amazing that even _dirty towels_ aren't good enough for him, huh Hermy-nee?" Naruto said.

An awkward silence filled the air, and then Hermione muttered, irritation showing in her voice,"It's Hermione, Uzumaki. Her-my-knee." (A.N.-or it could be

pronounced Her-my-oh-knee. Her-my-knee is just how I pronounce her name.)

Naruto's cheeks flamed red.

...?(Lunch)...?

An hour later, after a tiring class of working with the skrewts, the group headed back to the castle an hour later.

Sakura sighed tiredly, then slumped down at the Gryffindor table.

'Jeez. This feels like when I help out in the hospital back in Konoha.'

**"Be tough, Sakura. Don't show any weaknesses! Hahaha!"**

'...It's not like _you_ did anything.'

**"Cause I'm too special."**

Sakura, too tired to argue with her Inner self, helped herself to lamb chops and potatoes, then lazily glanced at Hermione, and almost lost her appetite.

"Hermione, I never knew that you were able to eat _that_ fast.", Sakura said, with a cocked eyebrow.

Sakura's comment drew Ron and Harry's attention toward Hermione, and then after a short period of silence, Ron let out a guffaw.

"Is this a new stand on elf rights? You're going too make yourself puke instead?"

After a bit more chewing, Hermione muttered a 'no' with as much dignity as she could muster with her mouth full of sprouts.

"Then why are you eating so fast?" Harry questioned her.

Naruto scoffed at the question. "Isn't it obvious? The food is delicious, and she wants to eat as much as she can!"

Hermione stopped chewing, and stared at Naruto, then again replied,"No."

"Then what is it?" Ron asked.

"Library."

At her reply, Naruto let out a gasp. "Unbelievable! Who would want to go to a _library_? I mean come on, the great Uzumaki Naruto has never been to a library!"

Ino snorted, then said,"No wonder."

"It'd be unbelievable if I ever caught him reading a book.", Sakura said.

Naruto pouted then said,"I have so read a book!"

Sakura stared at him. "As in?"

Turning a bit red, Naruto muttered,"Uh...'Run Spot Run'?"

"Books that are actually at our current reading level, baka.", Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"Uh...oh oh! I know! 'The Book of Youth' written by Maito Gai!" Naruto exclaimed, proud of himself that he actually read such a difficult read.

Rock Lee gasped, his eyes filled with wonder.

"I absolutely love that book! It has influenced me so much, and made me look positively at life! So Naruto-kun, what'd you think of it-"

"_Real _books by _real_ authors.", Kiba said.

After a moment of thinking, Naruto said,"Well...I started reading the book 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone' by J.K. Rowling..."

Sakura's eyes widened, then said,"I'm so proud of you Naruto!"

Naruto laughed then said,"Thanks Sakura-chan! But...ano...I've been thinking about abandoning it..."

'Typical of him.', Sakura thought, mentally sighing to herself.

**"Well, what do you expect from Naruto?"**

"Hermione. What do you mean, you're going to the _library_?! It's the first day back! We haven't even got homework yet!" Ron said in disbelief.

After chewing some more, then delicately swallowing, Hermione shrugged then leapt to her feet, replying,"See you at dinner!" and departed toward the library in full

speed.

The bell rang, signaling the start of the afternoon lessons, and Harry, Ron, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Naruto, and Rock Lee departed for the North Tower, where at the

top of a spiraling staircase, a silver stepladder led to a circular trapdoor in the ceiling, where Professor Trelawney lived.

A thick, sweet, choking scent of perfume spreading from the fire to the whole room met the nose of those who entered, as they came up from the stepladder.

Like always, the windows and the curtains were closed, and the circular room was bathed in a dim reddish light. As the Gryffindors walked through the mass of

chintz chairs and poufs that crowded around the room, Ron, Harry, Sakura, Ino, Rock Lee, Kiba, and Naruto sat at two circular tables put together.

A hand touched Sakura's shoulder, and a bone-chilling voice muttered,"Good day."

Sakura slowly turned around, and let out a shrill scream.

...?(Chapter 6 End!)...?

Ichigo: Oh Sakura-chan screamed!! Is Sasuke-kun going to go to her rescue, like a prince rescuing a princess in distress?! -gasps-

Sasuke: No.

Sakura: What?-in a teasing voice-Sasuke-kun, you're so mean!

Sasuke: You don't need saving Sakura. You're a kunoichi. And a good one at that.

Sakura: A compliment! Did I hear that correctly! Oh my!

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: -pops out of nowhere- What? Sakura-chan is a princess in distress? And she needs a prince to save her?

Ichigo: Hai, hai, Naruto-kun. She needs a prince, specifically y-o-u

Sakura: WHAT?!

Sasuke: Why would Sakura ever need dobe?

Naruto: Hey hey, I'm the perfect prince for Sakura-chan!

Sasuke: A dobe can never be a prince.

Sakura: Ichigo, don't ever say that again.

Ichigo: Prince Uzumaki Naruto!

Naruto: Eh?

Ichigo: Sakura-hime needs youohohoho!!!

Sakura: ICHIGO!

Sasuke: Review.

Ichigo: Oh! I forgot all about that! Thanks Sasuke!

Sasuke: Hn.


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo-baachan (Grandma Strawberry)

Summary: NarutoXHarryPotter crossover. Orochimaru joining forces with Voldemort? Naruto at Hogwarts? Harry Potter-sama? Wtf happened?

Title: Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?

Chapter 7

Ichigo: GAH!! I'm such a terrible person. I keep procrastinating, and I forgot to say happy birthday to two of my friends on their birthdays!! Sorry for making some of you readers think that I abandoned this story...guess it's because I haven't updated for a long time, huh? I have no excuse. Sorry everybody. I'll try my best to NOT procrastinate. And look at me procrastinate. I am such a liar. Please enjoy reading this chapter though!! I shall try to fight against the procrastination...fight-o...OH!!!

Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?

By: Ichigo-baachan

Chapter 7

"Blah", -Talking

'Blah', -Thinking

**"Blah"**, -Inner Sakura

"Blah",- Scroll Talk

A.N.-It's a good thing I do not own Naruto, for I procrastinate a lot, and all the Naruto fans out there (which is quite a lot, as people should know) would all wither up at the end of their lives and I would have not gone past episode 2.

...?(Chapter 7 START!!!)...?

"Good evening," the chilling voice repeated, their hand gripping onto Sakura's shoulder even harder.

Sakura turned around to face the voice's owner, and almost automatically, cried out,"Oh dear god! Mother--"

Hearing all the commotion, Naruto turned, and his eyes widened, and cried,"S-Sakura-chan!! This person cannot be your mother!"

Silence overtook the room. "Naruto...How stupid can you get?" Ino questioned the Kyuubi-holder.

"B-But...Sakura-chan just said 'mother'...", Naruto mumbled, offended on being called an idiot.

"Are you serious, baka? She obviously didn't finish what she was going to say," she replied.

Kiba snorted, and said, "I mean come on, I'm so sure that _Jiraiya-san _would be Sakura's _mom_. _I'm_ not even _that_--". Kiba abruptly stopped talking.

Naruto smirked. "Come on, why did you suddenly stop talking? Did you suddenly become so _dumb_ that you forgot how to talk?"

Ino sweatdropped.

Rock Lee stared at the fighting that was going on between Naruto and Kiba, then sighed sadly. "Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun...it is so un-youthful to fight!!!"

"Rock Lee...isn't that saying something? Because we _are_...you know...'Japanese wizards", Ino whispered to Rock Lee.

"Wait...ERO-SENIN?!?!" Naruto shouted, ending the fight between himself and Kiba. "What are _you_ doing here? And get your hand off Sakura-chan!!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Naruto...you're too loud..."

Jiraiya grumbled, and put his hand off of Sakura's shoulder. "It's not like I did anything.", he muttered to Naruto.

Sakura twitched at this. "Ano...Jiraiya-san...what are you doing here, may I ask?"

Jiraiya winked at her, and simply replied with,"Research."

Naruto glared at him. "So staying at Konoha and researching there, isn't enough, huh? Or should I say, the hot springs?"

Jiraiya was clearly flustered at this point.

"And staying back home in Konoha which has Tsunade-baachan's knockers isn't enough?"

Sakura's anger level was growing rapidly.

'No one ever gets away with talking about Tsunade-shishou like that!'

**"Well, Sakura...you have to admit. Tsunade-shishou has some _big_ knockers."**

'Still! It came from-"

**"Naruto? Well...not that unexpected."**

'STILL.'

Sakura stormed over to Naruto. "NARUTO NO BAKA! DON'T TALK ABOUT TSUNADE-SHISHOU LIKE THAT!" she yelled, repeatedly punching Naruto on the head.

Jiraiya backed away slowly. 'Can tell where she got that strength and temper from...', he thought.

After beating Naruto up, Sakura sighed, and cracked her knuckles, now calmed down from the beating she gave.

"Jeez...imagine being the victim of those punches. I pity Naruto.", Ron muttered to Harry, who nodded, awed by the pink hair kunoichi.

Sakura turned to face Jiraiya again. "So...Jiraiya-san. What brings you here?"

"Here. Take these.", Jiraiya replied, handing her and the others a scroll each.

With a questioning glance at Jiraiya, Sakura stared at the empty parchment on her hand.

"Ne ne, ero-senin...nothing is written on it," Naruto said, scratching his head in confusion.

"Communication scrolls. For the mission, everybody including your senseis were handed these scrolls. Write on them, and everybody else receives it.", Jiraiya stated.

Seeing the look of confusion on Naruto's face, he sighed and took back Naruto's scroll.

"Hey! Give it-"

Sakura shushed him.

"Look." Jiraiya said. With a quill pen, he wrote on Naruto's scroll, "Jiraiya-sama is the best."

"That is so not true.", Naruto whispered to Sakura, who replied by nodding.

Ignoring Naruto's comment, Jiraiya said,"Now look at your scrolls."

On each of their scrolls, it said, "Naruto: Jiraiya-sama is the best."

Jiraiya grinned at his work, and said,"See? It shows who's scroll was written on, which was clearly Naruto's, so it shows who wrote the message, so the sending of the message is easier, and won't become all messed up. The person the scroll is on will receive a tingle from the scroll whenever there is a new message that has been written."

"But what happens when the parchment is filled up?" Sakura asked.

"Ah. This is why it's important that this does not get lost. The messages on the scroll can only be erased by sending your chakra into the scroll.", Jiraiya replied, and with that, he send in a trickle of his chakra, and the message on Naruto's scroll disappeared.

"Although I made the message disappeared on the main source of the message, the message will not disappear on the other scrolls, until the person it's on inserts their own chakra into their own scroll.", Jiraiya explained to the shinobi.

The toad hermit then added, "Naruto might have some trouble with this easy communication system-"

Naruto glared at Jiraiya. "Are you done, ero-senin?"

With a cheeky grin, Jiraiya bounded out of the room, after saying,"Good luck on the mission, and stay out of trouble!"

Naruto let out a sigh, and dropped back down into his seat. "Damn that ero-senin."

Sakura giggled and stared at the parchment.

'I have to be careful not to lose this.'

A tingle raced through Sakura's body, and with a questioning glance, she looked at the communication scroll she had just received moments before.

Sasuke: What the hell? Why'd you just write that the toad hermit sensei of yours is the best, dobe?

Sakura: Ah, so you received the scrolls too?

Kankurou: Yeah, Jiraiya-san just bounded in and threw the scrolls at us after yelling the directions at us.

Sakura: Did anybody else hear him?

Gaara: No.

Naruto: Ero-senin was the one who wrote it, not me!! Like I would write something like that...seriously. Why write 'Jiraiya-sama is the best', when I could write the truth?

"Good day."

'Kami, another chilling voice?'

**"But now it's the sensei of this class."**

Sakura looked up, and had to bite her lips to prevent herself from giggling at the wondrous sight in front of her.

In front of the room, where the misty voice came from, stood Professor Trelawney.

"She looks the same as always, huh Harry," Ron muttered to his companion, who sighed and drooped down more into his seat.

Professor Trelawney was a very thin woman with huge glasses that made her eyes appear enormous, too large for her face, in fact. She was also wearing a large amount of beads, chains, and bangles, which glittered painfully in the firelight.

The strange professor then spotted Naruto and Harry, and almost immediately, a tragic expression replaced the misty look.

"You are preoccupied, my dears. My inner eye sees past your youthful and brave faces to the troubled and mournful souls within. And, although I regret to say, both your worries are not over. I see extremely difficult times ahead of you both...alas..incredibly difficult. I fear that the thing you both dread will indeed come pass...and perhaps sooner than you think..."

Naruto stared at the professor, and said,"So I'm going to die of boredom from this class, professor?"

Professor Trelawney stared at Naruto. She let out a chuckle, and said,"You obviously have some twisted sense of humor, boy."

"No, I don't think so."

Professor Trelawney stared at the blond boy seated in front of her. With a sweep of her cloaks, she swept pass him and seated herself in a large winged armchair before the fire, and faced the class.

"Naruto, that was very rude of you, to say that to a sensei," Sakura hissed.

"Well it was pretty rude of her to say that to me. It's like she doesn't know about first impressions."

Rock Lee cried,"Gai-sensei would not be proud of her at all!"

Harry whispered,"You'll get used to it, sooner or later. She does it to be all the time."

Sakura elbowed him as Professor Trelawney started to talk.

"My dears, it is time for cus to consider the stars," she began. "The movements of the planets and the mysterious portents they reveal only to those who understand the steps of the celestial dance. Human destiny may be deciphered by the planetary rays, which intermingle..."

'Jeez what a load of crap,' Sakura thought. Even she could tell that this woman was a fraud.

She turned around and saw Harry dozing off, with a troubled expression on his face.

Sakura leant over and nudged him awake.

"Harry!" she muttered.

With a bolt, the boy awoke, the whole class now staring at him.

"You were, yes?" Professor Trelawney asked Harry.

"Huh?"

With a sigh, Professor Trelawney said,"I was saying, my dear, that you were clearly born under the baleful influence of Saturn."

"Wait..born under-what?" Harry questioned.

A look of irritation crossed the face of the professor.

"Born under Saturn, the planet Saturn! I was saying that Saturn was surely in a position of power in the heavens at the moment of your birth..your dark hair...your mean stature...tragic losses so young in life..I think I am right in saying, my dear, that you were born in midwinter?"

"Uh...no. I was born in July," was Harry's response.

Kiba snorted, and quickly managed to turn his laugh into a cough.

"Bullshit," Naruto 'sneezed' out.

Professor Trelawney most likely heard this, which most likely made her give them so much homwork at the end of class.

"A detailed analysis of the way the planetary movements in the coming month will affect you, with reference to your personal chart. I want it ready to hand in next Monday, and no excuses!"

As they left the Divination classroom, Ino punched Naruto.

"Baka! Now look at what you did! Now we have a crap-load of homework to do for the stupid class!" Ino said.

"What a miserable old bat she is...That'll take all weekend, that will...", Ron muttered darkly under his breath.

"All you have to do is feed her some bull-shit story though. Not that hard, if you think about it," Sakura said.

As they went to the Great Hall for dinner, they met up with Hermione, who noticed how miserable the group was.

"Lots of homework? Professor Vector didn't give us any at all!"

Just as Sakura was about to reply, an extremely familiar voice rang out.

"Weasley, hey Weasley!"

The group turned, and immediately came face to face with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who had a pleased look upon their faces.

Malfoy laughed rudely, and thrust a copy of the Daily Prophet into Ron's face, saying,"Your father's in the paper, Weasley, aren't you proud?"

As Malfoy read the paper quite loudly, and they noticed that instead of saying _Arthur_ Weasley, he was saying _Arnold_.

Ron grabbed the paper out of Malfoy's hands, and scanned the paper, his face reddening to the color of his hair.

Malfoy sneered at him, and crowed,"Imagine them not even getting his name right. It's as if he's a complete nobody, isn't it?"

"And look! There's a picture of your parents outside a dump! Or is that your house? Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she? Being overweight like that isn't that good for your health, you know," he continued.

Sakura grabbed the back of Ron's robes to stop him from launching himself at Malfoy, as Harry said,"You know your mother, Malfoy? That expression she's got always, you know how she looks like she has dung under her nose? Is it because that's her natural look or is it because you're her son?"

As Harry turned away, Malfoy's face turned a slight shade of pink.

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Then keep your crap-spewing mouth shut then", Kiba said, sending the boy a glare, Akamaru growling in agreement.

BANG!

Something white-hot grazed the side of Harry's face, and just as he was about to grasp his wand from his robes, he heard a second explosion, and the ground beneath him trembled.

"What's all this commotion?"

Professor Moody limped down from a staircase, staring at the students in the hall.

As the dust cleared away, the hall was engulfed in silence.

On the floor, an unconscious Malfoy lay on the floor, more like the remains of the floor.

Professor Moody's eyes hardened. "What happened here?", he asked, his electric blue eye swiveling, stopping on Harry's face.

Sakura, thinking that Harry was about to be accused quickly replied.

"That boy was insulting Weasley here-", at this, she nodded to Ron.

"So you decided to get back at him?" Professor Moody cut in.

"Er yes-"

"What kind of spell did you use? To cause this kind of destruction...", asked Professor Moody, looking around at the enormous crater in the floor.

Confused, Sakura said,"I didn't use a spell, Professor."

Moody turned to look at her and said with sarcasm dripping from his voice,"So now you're going to tell me that you caused this mess without the use of your wand? So you perhaps caused this crater with your fists?"

"Yes", was Sakura's answer.

Just as Moody was about to reply, Rock Lee cut in.

"You, my dear professor, do not know the inhuman strength of Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan is so full of youth and power!"

A shriek was heard, and Sakura turned to face where it had come from.

Descending from the marble staircase was Professor McGonagall.

"Professor Moody! What has happened here?"

"Ah. Hello, Professor McGonagall."

"What-what happened here?"

"Nothing, Professor. Peeves just passed by," Professor Moody lied.

Professor McGonagall let out a tiresome sigh, and said,"I'll be sure to punish Peeves and make sure that the hall is repaired."

The students started drifting away towards the Great Hall, and Professor McGonagall walked away to inform Dumbledore, and Professor Moody seemed to vanish out of thin air.

Hinata: D-did something happen? I just heard a big commotion...

Sakura: Nothing just-

Naruto: Just Sakura-chan destroying a hall, as per usual, Hinata-chan. Nothing to worry about!

Neji: Destroying a hall? What's this about?

Sakura: Nothing of importance, Neji.

Shikamaru: It'll become troublesome if you brought some unwanted attention to us, Sakura.

Ino: As if forehead-girl's overly large forehead didn't bring attention?

Sakura: It's a wonder that people aren't talking about a certain pig named Ino roaming around in the corriders.

Ino: Well at least my forehead doesn't take up room.

Kiba: Well you just give it a rest?

Ino: Stay out of this, dog-boy!

Kiba:...be quiet pig-girl.

Ino: YOU-!

Sakura: Let's not bring unwanted attention to ourselves, shall we?

Rock Lee: Yes! It is quite un-youthful to fight!

Gai: Your flame of youth will burn out!

Rock Lee: Gai-sensei!

Gai: Rock Lee!

Rock Lee: Gai-sensei!

Tenten: Oh Kami...and I thought we could at least escape them in the scrolls...

A hand tapped Sakura's shoulder, and she looked up from the scroll, and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione peering curiously at her.

"Yes?"

"Eh...onwards to the Great Hall then?" Harry said.

As Hermione was piling beef casserole onto her plate, Ron looked at Sakura with an un-blinking stare.

Sakura paused from eating her casserole, and gave Ron a questioning look. "Do I have something on my face?"

"It's because of your overly large forehead, Sakura," Ino said, plopping down into the seat next to her rival.

Ron's eyes widened. "O-of course not! I was just wondering.."

"Wondering about how her forehead became so large?" Ino interrupted, earning a push from Sakura.

"N-no..I was just wondering...was that really you, who caused all that destruction back in the hall?"

Sakura nodded, and Ron's eyes widened even more.

"Trust me...that wasn't even half or her strength," Naruto muttered, pausing from gulping down his lunch.

Harry looked up at this, and asked Sakura,"Why'd you hold yourself back from beating Malfoy into pulp?"

Naruto sighed, and shook his head.

"Because," he started. "Then nothing would be left of this place."

Sakura glared at him, and Hermione stood up, knocking Naruto into the floor.

"Thank you," Sakura said.

Hermione gave the kunoichi a confused look.

"You knocked Naruto to the floor, doing my job for me," she explained.

"So Hermione, off to the library this evening again?" Harry said, watching his friend pull the blond, Japanese-wizard off the floor.

Hermione nodded. "Go to. I have loads to do."

"But didn't you just say that Professor Vector-"

Hermione shook her head. "It's not schoolwork.", and with that, the girl was gone.

Fred Weasley took her place, and shook his head to his twin, who seated himself besides Harry.

"How cool is he?" Fred said.

Lee Jordan, who slid into the seat besides George, answered. "Beyond cool."

"Who's cool?" Sakura asked.

"Obviously, Gai-sensei-", Rock Lee started.

The twins and Lee Jordan shook their heads in what appeared to be pure amazement.

"Professor Moody and Professor Ibiki," Fred answered.

"They _know_, man," George said, Lee Jordan nodding.

A look of excitement crossed Ron's face as he leaned forward. "Knows what?"

"Knows what it's like to be out there doing it," Lee Jordan said, his head bobbing up and down.

With a bit of irritation in her voice, Sakura asked,"Doing what?"

Fred turned to her and replied. "Fighting the Dark Arts."

"It was amazing," George said.

Ron dived into his bag, and pulled out his schedule. With a moan, he said,"We haven't got them until Thursday!"

With a look of sympathy, George Weasley patted his younger brother's shoulder.

...?(Chapter 7...end!)..?

Ichigo: Alas! Chapter 7 is done! I'm not very proud of it though...I look forward to writing the next chapter though! I mean it has Morino Ibiki in it! He could scare all the Hogwarts students!

Sakura: And Professor Moody..?

Ichigo: Him too.

Naruto: -to Sasuke- Hah! Sasuke-teme wasn't in this chapter at all!

Sasuke: Yes I was.

Naruto: Psh. Yeah right! When, then?

Sasuke: -recalls- "Sasuke: What the hell? Why'd you just write that the toad hermit sensei of yours is the best, dobe?"

Naruto: That was only one line!

Sasuke: So what? I was still included in this chapter.

Naruto: But I appeared more than you! Take that, teme!

Ichigo: It's not his fault. It's not like he's in Gryffindor.

Naruto: So?

Ichigo: Sakura's the main character, and she's in Gryffindor, Naruto. Common sense? The story revolves around Sakura-chan.

Naruto: Yeah! Sakura-chan is special!

Ichigo: Yes, she is.

Ino: Yes, with her overly large forehead.

Sakura: Must you rant on about that, Ino-pig? I know that you sent a picture of yourself for the 'Best-looking Pig' contest last year.

Ichigo: Oh...this is going to be a big fight, eh? Review, my dear readers, review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo-baachan (Grandma Strawberry)

Summary: NarutoXHarryPotter crossover. Orochimaru joining forces with Voldemort? Naruto at Hogwarts? Harry Potter-sama? Wtf happened?

Title: Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?

Chapter 8

Ichigo: Thank you again, for all the reviews! And sorry for all the mistakes (spelling, grammar, etc.) I had in the last chapter...it sucks how WordPad doesn't have spellcheck...well onwards!!

Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?

By: Ichigo-baachan

Chapter 8

"Blah", -Talking

'Blah', -Thinking

**"Blah"**, -Inner Sakura

"Blah",- Scroll Talk

A.N.- I don't own Naruto, sorry.

...?(Chapter 8...START!)...?

With a yell, Ron leaped out of his bed, waking up all the students sleeping in the Gyffindor dorm.

"What the hell?" Sakura mumbled, wiping away the drowsiness from her eyes.

**"What's with all the commotion in the morning? People are still trying to sleep."**

'Oh well, we were going to wake up sooner or later.'

Sakura dressed quickly after washing her face and brushing her teeth, putting on her red-vest with the white skirt and black biker shorts underneath the black uniform robes of Hogwarts. She placed her fingerless gloves and her wand in the pockets of the robes, and strapped her set of kunai knives, shurikens, scrolls, explosives, and other typical shinobi equipment, including her medical equipment.

'Just in case,' she thought, pulling her shinobi sandals onto her feet, ignoring the feeling of the cold biting her bare toes, and finally tying the Konoha head-protector onto her head, preventing her bangs from falling fowards.

Sakura sighed, and spotted Ino still slumbering on in her bed.

'Jeez that girl..,' Sakura thought, a snicker escaping her lips as Ino started mumbling in her sleep.

"Ne, ne, Ino-pig, wake up," Sakura whispered, shaking the blond girl awake.

As they headed toward the Great Hall for breakfast, they met up with Ron and Harry.

"Ohayo, Harry, Ron!" Ino greeted them.

A look of confusion crossed their faces.

"O...ohayo?" Harry said.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino. "Baka. I'm so sure Harry and Ron know how to speak Japanese."

"So," Sakura said after seating herself at the Gyffindor table. "What was all that commotion about in morning?"

Ron turned a shade of pink, as Harry said,"Oh nothing. Just Ron being overexcited for Professor Moody's class today."

"Say, where's Naruto, Kiba, Rock Lee and Hermione?" Sakura asked, scanning the Great Hall.

"Hermione is probably in the library...again," Harry said.

"And Rock Lee was trying to stop Kiba from strangling Naruto," Ron said thoughtfully.

With a tilt of her eyebrow, Sakura asked no more.

On their way to Professor Moody's class in the afternoon, they met up with Hermione.

"Sorry. Been in the-", she started.

"Library, yes we know," Harry finished her sentence for her.

"Hey hey, Hermione, how come you spend so much time in the library?" Ino asked.

"Uh...nothing much. Just...research," Hermione replied, casting a glance at the shinobi, and quickly looking away.

**"She's hiding something from us."**

'Well, a girl's got her secrets, you know,' Sakura replied to her Inner self.

**"I have a feeling that it involves us though, and it's not that great."**

'I'll ask her later about it.'

The group, now including Rock Lee, Naruto, and Kiba, whose faces were all flushed red, seated themselves at the front of the room, other students scrambling for good seats.

"They seem excited," Sakura said, looking at Ron who seemed to be jumping up and down in his seat.

The class took out their copies of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_, and waited patiently for Moody and Ibiki.

The door slammed open, and Morino Ibiki and Moody appeared in the doorway.

"Ron's getting a bit...over-excited, don't you think?" Sakura whispered to Harry.

Harry looked at his best friend, and saw a wide grin upon Ron's face, and he was actually bouncing up and down in his seat.

Professor Moody glanced at the books on the desks of his class, and growled,"You can put those books away. You won't need them."

As Sakura put her book back into her bag, she took a look at the class, and noticed that Naruto was shuffling awkwardly in his seat.

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

Naruto grimaced, and replied,"Stupid Kiba made me miss breakfast, just hungry."

Sakura grinned, and passed a croissant over to him.

Professor Moody saw this, and just when he was about to say something, Naruto stuffed the bread into his mouth, his cheeks bulging with happiness.

As Moody called out the names, Sakura saw Ibiki at the side, a thoughtful look on his face while staring at the professor next to him.

"Right then," Moody said. "I've received a notice from Professor Lupin about this class, and it seems you're pretty through tackling the Dark creatures-you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, correct?"

A murmur went through the class, and many nodded their heads in agreement.

"Buy you're very behind on dealing with curses," Professor Moody continued. "I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark-"

"What, you're not staying?" Ron blurted out, and Moody just smiled and continued.

"So. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, and he thinks that you are able to cope, and I agree with him. The sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it all nice and polite for you, so you need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful, and I suggest that you put that away, Miss Brown, especially since I am talking."

Lavender jumped, and quickly put away her completed horoscope she had been showing Parvati in her bag.

Professor Moody continued. "So, do any of you bunch know which curses are omst heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Moody pointed to Naruto, who was finally done with eating the croissant Sakura had given him.

"Uh...I'm not exactly sure-", he stuttered out.

"Just answer boy," Moody said.

"Ano...Furou Fushi no Jutsu? (A.N.- translation: Immortality Skill-used by Orochimaru)" Naruto mumbled.

Ibiki let out a laugh, and Professor Moody gave his assistant a confused look.

"Japanese magic," Ibiki simply replied.

Moody chuckled. "Japanese magic..I have never seen it before. Now, back to our lesson."

He pointed to Ron, who answered. "My dad told me about one...It's called the Imperius Curse?"

Moody nodded. "Ah. Your father would know about that one. Gave the ministry a lot of trouble at one time, that curse."

Moody got up, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Inside the jar were three large black spiders scuttling around inside it. Sakura heard a shudder come from Ron-who hated spiders.

Professor Moody reached into the jar, grabbed the nearest spider, and held it in the palm of his hand so the whole class could see it. He pointed his wand at the spider, and muttered,"_Imperio!_"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. As it started to cartwheel in circles on the professor's desk, the class laughed.

Ibiki snorted, and said,"You think it's funny, do you? So you'd be laughing still if you were the spider?"

Almost instantly, the laughter died down.

Ibiki continued. "Professor Moody here, has total control over the spider right now. He could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw intself down one of your throats..."

Many of the class shuddered, and with a steely look, Sakura gazed at the spider, which was now rolling around the desk.

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Professor Moody barked out, causing students to jump.

Ibiki picked up the spider, and placed it back in the jar, Sakura now giving a pitying look at the somersaulting spider.

"Anyone else know another illegal curse?"

In Sakura's surprise, Neville shook as his hand went up in the air, and unsuprisingly, Hermione's hand shot up in the air like a bullet.

Moody nodded to Neville. "The-the Cruciatus Curse," Neville managed to stutter out.

Moody looked at Neville for a while, and asked,"Your name-Longbottom, is it?"

Neville nodded nervously, but Moody didn't furthur question him.

Moody turned back to the jar with the spiders, took another spider out, and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, as if too scared to move, but it was certainly alive, twitching now and then, making Ron shudder even more.

"_Engorgio!_"

The spider started to swell. Now it was larger than a tarantula, and Ron pushed his chair backward, his face going pale.

"_Crucio!_"

The spider's legs bent in upon its body, and it rolled over and over, and started twitching, as if in a spasm. No sound came from it, but Sakura was sure that it would have been screaming if it had a voice, and she looked over at Kiba, who was wincing, as if hearing something horrible.

'Poor Kiba,' she thought, thinking of how his dog-like hearing was causing pain to him.

**"And Akamaru," **Inner Sakura added, the dog letting out a whine.

The spider started to shudder and jerk more violently, but Ibiki and Moody did nothing to stop the spider's pain, an identical grim look set upon their faces.

"Stop it!" a voice screamed out.

Sakura turned from looking at the spider, and looked at Hermione, who was looking, not at the spider, but Neville.

Immediately, pity washed over Sakura, as she saw the boy's state. Neville's hands were gripping the sides of his desks, his knuckles white, and his eyes were wide and horrified.

"_Reducio_," Moody said softly, and the spider shrank back to it's normal size as it's legs relaxed, but continued twitching.

"Pain," Ibiki said, his voice booming. "It doesn't have to be physical pain-you don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone."

"Especially with a spell like the Cruciatus Curse..it was once very popular too," Moody said, then continued.

"So-any others?"

Hermione raised her hand again, which was now shaking slightly.

"Yes?" Moody said, looking at her.

With a shudder, Hermione muttered,"_Avada Kedavra_."

Sakura felt a shudder go around the class, and an uneasy feeling set upon her stomach.

Moody smiled a twisted smile. "Ah. Yes. The last and the worst. _Avada Kedavra_..also known as the Killing Curse."

He reached into the jar again, and pulled out the third spider.

Moody placed the spider upon the desktop, and it started to scuttle frantically acorss the surface, as if knowing what was about to come of it.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

There was a flash of blinding green ligh and a rushing sound, as if something invisible was soaring through the air, and the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but obviously dead.

Many of the students tried to stifle their cries, and Ron leaped back and almost fell from his seat as the dead spider skidded toward him.

"Not nice," Moody said calmly. "And not pleasant. And what's worse is tat there's no countercurse, and there's no blocking it. The only person who has been known to survive the Killing Curse is sitting right in front of me."

Sakura saw Harry's face redden as both of Moody's eyes looked into his own, and she could feel everybody else in the class looking at Harry.

A troubled look crossed Harry's face as he stared at the blackboard, and Sakura wondered what he was thinking.

Sakura turned to face Moody as he started to talk again.

"Why am I showing you that curse if there's no countercurse? Why? Because you've got to know. I'm not letting you run around in the world, totally oblivious to the dangerous things in the world, and you've got to appreciate what the worst is. And you definitely do not want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody roared, again causing students to jump.

He continued. "Now. These three curses, Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus, are known as the Unforgiveable Curses. The use of any of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Now get your quills out and copy this down."

As they spent the rest of the lesson copying down notes on each of the Unforgiveable Curses, Sakura thought,'This better not reach Orochimaru. Our world is dangerous as it is.'

The bell rang, and the class rushed out into the hall, talking about what had happened in the class.

Sakura overheard Naruto mutter,"Jeez..we already see enough of those kind of stuff back at home..."

Sakura punched his head, and said,"Just hope that it doesn't reach Orochimaru's ears, ne?"

A worried look crossed Naruto's face, and he nodded.

Rock Lee poked Sakura's shoulder, and she turned, and automatically saw the worried look on his face. Rock Lee pointed to Neville and whispered, "Do you think you could do anything to help him, Sakura-chan?"

Neville, with the still wide and horrified looking eyes, said,"Very interesting dinner-I mean lesson-what's for eating?"

"Neville are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes. Never felt better!" Neville said in an unnaturally high voice.

Sakura heard a thump from behind her, and saw that it was Professor Moody.

"It's alright sonny. Why don't you come up to my office? Come on...we'll have a cup of tea," he said in a low and gentle growl, as he led a terrified Neville away.

"Haruno-kun."

"Yes?" Sakura turned, and came face to face with Ibiki.

The special jounin thrust out a package to her, and she stared curiously after the man as he walked away swiftly, causing Hogwarts students to scatter.

"W-wait! Morino-san!" she called out, and he turned to face her.

"Yes?"

"A-ano...what is this?"

He gave her a cold smile, and answered,"From Hokage-sama," as he walked away.

"Tsunade-shishou..?" Sakura muttered, staring at the package with a wondering gaze.

"Ne, ne, fore-head girl, let's go to dinner, shall we?" Ino said, interrupting Sakura from her thoughts.

"A-ai."

...?(Chapter 8..end!)..?

Ichigo: That was a very...interesting chapter, ne?

Sakura: It was pretty short.

Ichigo: Well...I was going to make it longer, but I had a feeling that I should just leave it like that.

Naruto: -stomach growls- stupid Kiba making me miss breakfast...

Ichigo: heheh...I'm so sad..

Sasuke: Yes you are.

Ichigo: Aw, shut it, Uchiha.

Sakura: What's wrong?

Ichigo: I didn't make Ibiki do ANYTHING cool and scary in that chapter!-starts to rant-

Sakura: You know...Ibiki has this sort of charisma, that scares everybody off.

Ichigo: 'Cause he's a 'special jounin', you know.

Naruto: I'll be a kind person.

Ichigo: Huh?

Naruto: Review, Ichigo's readers, review!

Ichigo: Oh. Ai...thanks Naruto. Oh! And, I didn't procrastinate!! But I gave you a seriously short chapter...sorry...REVIEW THOUGH!


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo-baachan (Grandma Strawberry)

Summary: NarutoXHarryPotter crossover. Orochimaru joining forces with Voldemort? Naruto at Hogwarts? Harry Potter-sama? Wtf happened?

Title: Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?

Chapter 9

Ichigo: Woo! As I say every time, to all my good readers out there, thank you for reading, and to all my readers who review, thank you for reviewing! That last chapter I updated quite quickly, no? Keke. There was absolutely no procrastination doing that one! Oh, and people who actually read this (which I hope, is a lot, or hopefully all, of my readers), one of the reviewers (lilxcutexmonstah), has sent me a review, that nearly made me keel over in shock, or somewhat. Okay, not really. But as I was saying, she has sent me a review, and I just have to say this: **_IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!_**--This story, Harry Potters-sama! Wtf?, is based on the fourth book of the Harry Potter series, so that's why the Triwizard Tournament was mentioned in Chapter 4. Okay, I just needed to clear that up. Sorry. Now...onwards, shall we?

Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?

By: Ichigo-baachan

Chapter 8

"Blah", -Talking

'Blah', -Thinking

**"Blah"**, -Inner Sakura

"Blah",- Scroll Talk

A.N.- people should be relieved that I do not own Naruto.

..?(Chapter 9...start!)..?

Sakura plopped down onto a chair, and let out a sigh, other Gryffindors piling into the Gryffindor common room, after a wonderful dinner in the Great Hall.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up from where she was lying in the chair upside down, and saw Harry.

'He looks extremely funny from this point of view, don't you think?' Sakura thought.

**"It seems as if his eyebrows is his moustache."**

Sakura got up from her comfortable position. "Yes, Harry?"

"Shall we work on our Divination stuff?" Harry said.

Sakura had been planning to open the package Tsunade had sent her, but regretfully thought, 'I'll just do it later,' and nodded in agreement instead.

She quickly went back to the girl's dormitory to fetch her books and placed the package in her trunk, and returned to the common room, where Harry, Naruto, Kiba, Rock Lee, Ino, and Ron were waiting.

They all found an unoccupied table, and they all took their copies of _Unfogging the Future_ out.

As they looked through their homework, Ino let out an angry grunt, and leaned back into her chair.

"What the hell are these stupid symbols supposed to mean?" she said, gritting her teeth in frustration, as she stared at the long list of calculations.

Sakura let out an irritated sigh. "You know," she said. "I think we should just make it up, that old lady is just a fraud, anyway. She won't be able to tell the difference."

Harry grinned at Ron, and said, "The good ole Divination standby, eh?"

Rock Lee, although muttering about how cheating is not a good thing, and how it would damage their youths, had to agree that this was the only solution.

Kiba quickly cleared the table, and started by dipping his pen into ink.

Sakura turned to Harry. "Ne, Harry. You've done this before right? Do you know what kind of fortune-telling Professor Trelawney likes?"

"Dark things, like death, misfortune, stuff like that," Harry replied, already starting on his.

"Hmmm...", Sakura muttered. "What to write, what to write?"

She turned to Ron for reference, who was muttering what he was writing.

"Next Monday, I am likely to develop a cough, owing to the unlucky conjunction of Mars and Jupiter," he murmured, and a satisfied look set upon his face.

Sakura grinned at hearing this. 'This would be quite easy,' she thought to herself, as she dipped her own pen into the ink, and started to write.

"For the next week, I am likely to do very poorly on the assignments assigned, and receive a bad mark because of the misfortune of Jupiter casting a shadow upon Saturn," she wrote.

**"Ne, Sakura."**

'Yes?'

**"You have no idea what you're writing, do you?"**

'...Yeah.'

Sakura heard Ino mutter, "On the week after today, I will get stabbed in the back by a deceiving friend, who is a traitor because of Mercury will be in the...6th house."

'I think that I'm better off than Ino, at least.'

**"You sure?"**

'Positive...well I hope.'

"Next Tuesday, I will be praised by Gai-sensei for being youthful, and be his beloved student for eternity because of Mars," Rock Lee murmured.

Sakura sweatdropped as she overheard what Rock Lee had said. 'He already gets praised and he already is Gai-sensei's beloved student...'

Naruto, who had also overheard Rock Lee, shook his head. "Rock Lee," he started. "As Harry said, Professor Trelawney likes the telling of misfortune. So do something more...persuasive."

Rock Lee paused. "Like what, Naruto-kun?"

"Like say that Super Fuzzy Brow-sensei will hate you starting next Monday because of Mars," Naruto said.

"What? Gai-sensei hating me?" Rock Lee cried out, tears already starting to form in his eyes.

"Eh...it's pretend, Lee-san. Just to...get a good mark from our teacher," Ino said.

"Well if you insist...", Rock Lee sighed in defeat, and started to write.

Sakura let out a cheer as she finished her homework, and she glanced at what Ino was writing.

"Next Thursday, Sasuke-kun will tell me how he hates me because of the misfortune of Jupiter."

At this, Sakura let out a giggle, then read onwards.

"Next Friday, Sasuke-kun will give me his undying-love because of Venus being in the 7th house."

Sakura burst out in laughter and fell backwards on her chair, and Ino stared strangely at her. "I-It's nothing, Ino-pig", Sakura stammered out, her face turning pink from laughter, as she got back up from the floor.

As the others worked, Sakura looked around the room, and spotted the Weasley twins sitting with their heads together, quills out, poring over a piece of parchment. It was extremely strange to see them in a dark corner working silently, for they were usually the noisy center of attention.

A long yawn broke her out of her thoughts, and she turned, and saw that the rest had finally finished, just as Hermione ran into the room.

"Hello Hermione, what's in the box?" Sakura said to the girl, and the girl gave her a smile, as she rattled a box and waved a piece of parchment in her other hand.

Hermione took the lid off, and showed the contents to the group. In the box were about fifty or so badges, all different colors, but all bearing the same letters: S.P.E.W.

Sakura's eyebrow arched curiously, and she selected a badge from the box. "Spew..? Hermione...why is it that you are carrying around badges that have the word 'spew' on them? Isn't spew another word for...vomit?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not _spew_. It's S-P-E-W, standing for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

Naruto scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Never heard of it."

With a cool voice, Hermione replied. "Of course you haven't. I've just started it."

"So..," Ron said. "How many members have you got so far?"

"Well...if all of you join, eight-but if someone can convince all the other Japanese wizards too, surely there'd be seventeen," Hermione replied.

"Um...Hermione...I'm not exactly sure if I want to walk around with a badge that says 'spew' on it," Kiba mumbled.

Hermione gave out a cry of anguish. "It's S-P-E-W! I was going to put Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status, but it wouldn't fit! So now S-P-E-W is the heading of our manifesto."

"And here," she continued, setting a piece of parchment before them. "I was researching elf enslavement in the library, and it goes back for centuries. It's unbelievable to think that no one has done anything about the cruelty of elf enslavement before."

"Hermione, they _like_ being 'enslaved'! Come on, we've been to the kitchen before!" Ron said, rolling his eyes.

Sakura sighed, and shook her head as the two friends quarreled, and caught something white fly onto the windowsill, and heard tapping coming from it.

A cry came from Harry, and he moved to open the window. "Hedwig!"

The snowy-white owl flew into the window, an eagle following behind.

"Ah!" Sakura said, recognizing the eagle, which was bearing the Konoha symbol.

Tied onto the eagle's back was a small bag, and as Sakura sent the eagle away and opened the pack, and a scroll fell out.

Opening one of the scrolls, she immediately recognized Tsunade's handwriting.

_Sakura-_

_I am warning you that it seems that the rumors of Orochimaru joining Voldemort is in fact, the truth. So be on the lookout for anything suspicious, and make sure to inform the others about this. Also, always make sure that someone is keeping an eye on the boy, Harry Potter. You and the others will be preparing Harry by giving him a little taijutsu lessons, in which you and Rock Lee will be teaching. But do not teach the boy anything other than taijutsu, and absolutely no ninjutsu. Do not be careless to let out our techniques, and make sure that nobody finds out about the mission._

_ -Tsunade, 5th Hokage of Konohagakure_

_-If necessary, it is required for you to inform Harry Potter about the mission. You shall also inform others to keep practicing on their ninjutsu and taijutsu in private. Take care, and good luck with the mission._

Sakura quickly informed the others, and for the other shinobi not in the Gryffindor House, she informed them with the communication scrolls, and out of the corner of her eye, saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione whispering to each other, worried looks on their faces, and it seemed that Harry had been angered about something.

"I'm going to bed," Sakura said to the others, and climbed upstairs to the girl dormitory.

Sakura sighed, and just as she was about to lay on her bed, she remembered something.

'The package!'

**"Shall we open it now?"**

Sakura looked around the room, and saw that there was no one else there, and opened the lid of her trunk, pulling the package out.

Sakura opened the package, and underneath was a box, with a small scroll next to it. Gingerly, Sakura opened one of the scrolls. On it, it read:

_Sakura-_

_In the box is a set of scrolls-all summoning scrolls, used to summon the typical shinobi weaponry. One scroll to summon kunai, another for shuriken, other for explosives, smoke bombs, and another for you-to summon herbs, etc. that are used by all medic nins. I hope you will find use of them, for they are able to replenish your and the others stock of equipment, so you will not run out._

_-Tsunade, 5th Hokage of Konohagakure_

Sakura pulled the lid of the box off, and checked that all the things that Tsunade had mentioned were indeed, in the box. Afterwards, Sakura again wrapped the box and scroll, and stashed it safely into her trunk, which she sealed with her chakra.

As she got ready for bed, Sakura let out a long yawn, and thought about how Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been so secretive after receiving a note attached to the leg of Hedwig. She shook the thought out of her head, and laid down on her bed, and almost immediately fell asleep.

...?(Monday-Defense Against the Dark Arts)..?

A murmur ran through the class, as Professor Moody announced that he would be putting the Imperius Curse on each of them in turn, to demonstrate its power and to see whether they could resist its effects.

"Isn't it illegal, Professor? You said to use it against another human was-", Hermione started, an uncertain look upon her face.

"Dumbledore wants you to know what it feels like. If you'd rather learn the hard way-when someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely-that's fine by me. You're excused, so off you go," was Moody's reply.

At this, Hermione turned a lovely shade of pink, but remained seated, not wanting to miss such an important lesson.

Sakura watched as one by one, her classmates did the strangest things under the influence of the Imperius Curse that Moody had set upon them. Neville was able to perform an amazing set of gymnastics, Lavender Brown imitated a squirrel, Dean Thomas hopped around the room while singing the national anthem. All of them were not able to fight the curse off, and none of them recovered until Moody removed the curse.

Sakura watched as Moody called Potter forth. Her eyes became slits as she studied the boy's behavior after Moody set the curse upon him.

Harry seemed to be fighting back the curse, and for a few seconds, his knees bent, making him in a position as if going to dive onto Moody's desk any minute.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, look at Ibiki," Naruto whispered to Sakura.

The bubble-gum haired shinobi turned to look at the special jounin, and almost immediately shuddered. The corners of Ibiki's mouth seemed to be curving upwards, as if finding the results of the Imperius Curse amusing, but his eyes had a dark look in it.

"Now, that's more like it!"

Professor Moody's voice rang out, startling Sakura out of her daze.

"Look at that! Potter fought! He fought it, and damn near beat it!"

Sakura looked up, and noticed that Harry was on the floor, and seemed to be in pain. "What just happened?" she whispered to Ino.

"He seemed to have jumped and tried to prevent himself from jumping at the same time after a few moments of standing still," Ino answered.

"Yamanaka!" Ino walked forward, and soon afterwards, was skipping around the classroom, acting as if she had sniffed glue.

"Inuzuka!" Kiba was acting more dog-like than usual.

"Rock Lee!" Rock Lee was doing push ups.

"Haruno!" Sakura walked up to the front of the classroom, everybody looking at her, and slowly, a pink tinge appeared on her cheeks, which gradually went away over time.

She felt Moody's gaze upon her as she breathed in and out deeply.

"_Imperio!_"

A wonderful sensation raced through Sakura's body, and suddenly, she felt as if she were floating, and every thought and worry in her head had been gently wiped away, leaving nothing but happiness.

And then she heard Professor Moody's voice, echoing as if in some distant chamber. _Sing like a canary...sing like a canary..._

Sakura felt her mouth open slightly.

_Sing like a canary...sing like a canary..._

She felt her vocal cords tighten, as if going to let out a musical note any second now...

_Sing like a canary...sing like a canary..._

Just as Sakura was going to sing, Inner Sakura let out a grumble.

**"What the hell? And what's the point of singing like a canary, may I ask? To make yourself look foolish, Sakura?"**

Mad-Eye-Moody seemed to be getting a bit impatient now. _Sing like a canary, sing like a canary._

**"What a pile of bullshit. Sakura, don't listen to him."**

_SING LIKE A CANARY, SING LIKE A CANARY._

**"You know what this reminds me of? That time in the Chuunin exams, where Ino tried to take over your body to make you fail."**

Sakura remembered that. Ino's shocked face as Sakura kicked her out of her mind...ah. What a pleasant memory.

_SING LIKE A CANARY! NOW!_

'Like hell I will,' Sakura thought, and opened her eyes, as if she woke from a dream.

She saw that the class was staring at her, expecting her to do something ridiculous...and Moody was staring at Sakura, with a grim line for a mouth.

After a few minutes, Moody sighed in defeat, and Sakura's mouth curved upwards.

"You saw that? Now this girl here...Haruno Sakura, she fought the damn curse off! I want you to fight like her!"

'More like I listened to my Inner self,' Sakura thought.

**"And is something wrong with that, my dear?"**

"Uzumaki," Mad-Eye continued.

As Naruto trudged to the front of the class, Sakura gave him a thumbs up, and he grinned mischievously at her, and was immediately placed under the Imperius Curse.

Sakura noticed how Naruto's neck muscles bulged, then started to relax. 'No! Come on, Naruto! Fight it, fight it!'

Then she frowned as she noticed how Naruto's eyes seemed to glaze over, as if he were far away, and a worry line etched itself onto Sakura's forehead as she noticed a tiny bit of red chakra trickling out of Naruto's body.

'Shit! The Kyuubi's chakra!' Sakura thought, biting her lip.

More red chakra seemed to be coming out of Naruto, and just as Sakura was going to call out, the chakra trickled to a stop.

With a grunt, Naruto's eyes became back to the clear, cerulean color, and a grin crept onto his lips, as he turned to Moody, and Moody seeing that Naruto too, had fought the Imperius Curse off, grinned his lopsided smile, that didn't seem to reach his eyes.

Naruto, seeing that he had fought it off, let out a cheer, and did a dance back to his seat, hugging someone along the way, and Sakura sighed with relief.

Naruto's celebration ended as quickly as it started as he received a swift punch on his head, and a voice mumbled, "Get off of me, baka," into Naruto's coat, as the boy clung onto the other.

Sakura laughed as Naruto leaped off of Kiba, horrified that he had actually hugged him, as Kiba glared at the blond shinobi.

Ibiki shook his head, and let out a chuckle.

"Hey hey, Professor Morino?" a voice said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"How come you always wear that bandana-thing on your head?" Ron questioned.

"It shows what kind of Japanese wizard I am," Ibiki replied quickly.

"But still, can't you take it off?" the Weasley pondered, and Ibiki let out a sigh, and started to reach up to take off his Konoha forehead-protector.

Seeing what the special jounin was about to do, Sakura grimaced, knowing what she was going to look at, remembering what had happened when Ibiki was one of the Chuunin examiners a few years back.

But before taking it off, Ibiki said, "Being tortured physically can be as painful as being tortured mentally."

The class was paying attention now, as the man took the head-protector off, and gasps spread like wildfire throughout the room.

The top of Ibiki's head was scarred badly with burns and cuts, and there seemed to be a few holes in his scalp. The sight of this sent chills up the spines of the class, and even Moody grimaced.

"Well. Throughout this class, there has been only two people able to fight the Imperius Curse off-Haruno, and Uzumaki, and Potter came damn near. People will have trouble controlling you three!" Moody lectured the class, as Morino Ibiki tied his headpiece back onto his head.

..?(After Defense Against the Dark Arts)...?

"The way that Professor talks," Ino mumbled. "It's like he thinks we were all going to be attacked any second."

Kiba joked, "He'd make a pretty decent shinobi, because of that paranoia."

Sakura pulled Naruto away from the group, making sure no one was looking.

"Naruto! What happened back in class?" she whispered.

"Nani?"

"Goddamnit, Naruto! I saw the Kyuubi's chakra coming out of you!" Sakura hissed.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit, and said nothing, as Sakura let go from clenching the front of his shirt.

Sakura sighed, and said, "Naruto, you've got to be more careful...I'll have to report this to Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto remained silent, but nodded.

'What happened back there in class? Why would the Kyuubi chakra come out?' Sakura thought, as she and Naruto walked back to where the others were.

'Nobody had noticed that Naruto and I disappeared for a while,' Sakura noted, with a sigh of relief.

"Did you hear Professor Moody telling Seamus what he did to that witch who shouted 'Boo' behind him on April Fools' Day?" Ron was saying. Apparently, they were still talking about the subject of how paranoid Mad-Eye was.

"And also...Professor Ibiki's head! Man, that was wicked!" Ron continued.

"But you nearly keeled over in shock, Ron-kun," Rock Lee said.

"Why would his scalp be like that though?" Hermione asked.

Silence fell upon the shinobi, as their minds raced to think of an answer. "I mean, he sounded so natural when he said that being tortured physically can be as painful as being tortured mentally," Hermione finished.

"It's a common thing where we live," a voice said.

Ino squealed, seeing who had spoken. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Now now, Ino-pig, no need to latch yourself onto Sasuke-kun as if he were food," Sakura said, her eyes twinkling. "Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke turned to face her. "Hn," was his reply.

"Ne ne, Sasuke-teme, why are you all pink?" asked Naruto, poking Sasuke's cheek, while Sasuke tried to push the other off of him.

Hermione stared at all the 'Japanese wizards' and muttered to herself, "It's a common thing where you live..?", as the others seemed to have forgotten about the conversation they had before.

...?(Transfiguration)..?

"Jeez...Professor McGonagall is piling us with work," Ron moaned.

"But this is pretty fun, compared to the crap we do in Divination," Sakura replied.

Harry nodded in agreement, and poked his wand into his hedgehog, wondering how he was possibly going to turn it into a pincushion.

"Potter, I suggest you stop trying to stab your hedgehog with your wand and at least try to turn it into a pincushion," snapped the cold voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Rock Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Rock Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, interrupting the tearful embrace between the almost-identical looking two, and turned to the class and said, "You are now entering one of the most important phase of your magical education. Your Ordinary Wizarding Levels are drawing near-"

"We don't take O.W.L.s until fifth year, though!" Dean Thomas cried out with dismay.

Professor McGonagall turned her cold gaze towards Dean Thomas, and said, "Maybe not, but believe me, Thomas, you need all the preparation you can get! Miss Granger remains the only person in this class who has managed to turn a hedgehog into a satisfactory pincushion-"

"Professor McGonagall! Is this a satisfactory pincushion?" Sakura called out, and showed the professor her pincushion, which looked like an exact replica of Hermione's, and Professor McGonagall gave a nod of agreement.

"So, Miss Granger _and_ Miss Haruno remain the only people in this class that have managed to turn a hedgehog into a satisfactory pincushion, and I might remind you, Thomas, that your pincushion curls up in fright whenever someone approaches it with a pin!" Professor McGonagall continued, Sakura grinning.

"Forehead-girl, how the hell did you turn the-", Ino started to hiss.

Sakura winked at her, and prodded the pincushion, which became a small cloud of smoke.

"Simple," Sakura said. "_Henge no Jutsu _mixed in with _Bunshin no Jutsu_", and when the smoke cleared, in the pincushion's place was a Sakura-look-alike, who simply poofed away.

To Professor McGonagall's surprise, by the end of the class, all the Japanese wizards and Hermione were the only ones who had presented a satisfactory pincushion, while the others were still prodding angrily at their hedgehogs.

"Rock Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Rock Lee! I shall congratulate with you for a job well done on turning that thing into that other thing!" Gai cried out.

Rock Lee received a nice-guy pose, and again cried,"Gai-sensei!"

In that Transfiguration class, Professor McGonagall swore that she had come near to being blinded, and if asked, other students would have agreed with her statement.

..?(Divination)..?

'Pfh. Foolish woman,' Sakura thought with great amusement.

Professor Trelawney had just announced that seven people-Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Rock Lee, Harry, and Ron- had received the top marks for their homework assignment, and Lavender Brown started sobbing, Parvati Patil trying to comfort her friend, while wondering why they too, were not included.

But Sakura's amusement ended when the professor asked them to do the same thing for the following month.

"But professor-", Naruto started to complain, but Rock Lee calmed the boy down.

Taking out a scroll, Sakura angrily started to write down ideas for catastrophes.

"On the following month, I will develop an enormous headache, and develop stomach cramps, which well land me in the hospital for 3 months because of the misfortune of Mars," she wrote.

'Strange,' she thought, moments after she had written the catastrophe. 'Did the scroll just send me a tingle-oh shit.'

She looked at the scroll, and wanted to smack herself on the head for being such an idiot.

Sasuke: "On the following month, I will develop an enormous headache, and develop stomach cramps, which well land me in the hospital for 3 months because of the misfortune of Mars"? What's with the pessimistic attitude, Sakura?

Sakura: Sorry about that...wrote on this scroll by mistake...

Ino: Could you be any more stupid, forehead?

Sakura looked up and glanced at her rival, who was giggling to herself from across the room, as she scribbled onto the communication scroll.

Sakura: If I could be any more stupid, I would have the same level of intelligence as you, Ino-pig.

Again, Sakura peered at Ino, who had stopped giggling, and was now sticking her tongue out at the pink-haired kunoichi, who smiled innocently in return.

Shikamaru: You know, it's really troublesome how you both fight so much.

Kiba: It's troublesome how you say it's troublesome all the time.

Hinata: Ano...let's not get into a fight with the communication scroll, shall we?

Temari: AND DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING IT IS, FOR THIS SCROLL TO BE TINGLING 24/7 WHILE I'M TRYING TO WRITE DOWN NOTES?

Rock Lee: Now now, calm down Temari-san.

Temari:...whatever.

Tenten: Goddamn it Chouji, can you stop grumbling about how much you want food in class? I can't hear the teacher!

Chouji: Hand me some BBQ-flavored chips, and I'm good.

Tenten: How the hell am I supposed to have that?!

Sasuke: Sakura.

Sakura? Hai, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: That boy...Draco Malfoy or whatnot, seems to be talking badly about you right now.

Sakura:...I'll kill that boy.

Naruto: Ah! Sasuke-teme, it seems that I'll be seeing you this afternoon!

Sakura: So...that means that I'll be seeing that Draco boy too, eh?

After Divination, Sakura headed toward History of Magic, where Professor Binns, a ghost, had the class write weekly essays on te goblin rebellions of the eighteenth century, whilst Naruto continuously poked Kakashi, trying to irritate the sensei, who was trying to read his favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise.

And after History of Magic, Sakura met Professor Snape, who she grew to despise less than an entire class period. Like all the other professors, Snape was also piling the students with work by forcing them to research antidotes, and even Naruto and Kiba decided to take this one seriously, for the professor had hinted that he was thinking of poisoning one of them before Christmas to see if their antidote worked.

Sakura immediately enjoyed Charms, the class with Professor Flitwick, although he had also piled work onto the Hogwarts students by asking them to read three extra books in preparation for their lesson on Summoning Charms.

And finally, Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.

As Sakura and the others walked into the clearing outside of Hogwarts, she immediately stormed over to Malfoy, who seemed to try to impress his other comrades.

"May I help you, you pathetic person?" Malfoy sneered at her, as he saw her approaching.

Malfoy never saw it coming. Sakura crooked her arm back, and swung at Malfoy, her fist colliding with his jaw, causing a cracking sound to be heard.

"What the hell, woman? What's wrong with you, you pathetic bitch-", he snapped, gingerly touching his jaw while wincing, getting back up from the ground.

Malfoy suddenly fell to the ground, and Sakura saw that Sasuke had crashed his elbow down upon Malfoy's back.

"Y-you're a fellow Slytherin! How dare you-", Malfoy said, his eyes blazing with humiliation as Crabbe and Goyle supported him from behind, but let go of Malfoy as if they had been burned to rub their eyes. For some 'strange' reason, sand seemed to have gotten into their eyes, and wouldn't get out.

Sakura smiled at Gaara, and again punched Malfoy, and said coldly, "Don't you dare insult me, you fuckin' crazy pile of shit."

Hagrid, finally noticing what was going on, went up, and broke up the commotion, sending Malfoy to the hospital wing, after saying to the boy,"Make sure you get tha' jaw of yours check'd. It seems awfully lopsided."

Hermione giggled and said, "Probably broke a bone."

Harry grinned at this and said,"Hope he did, taking the bone-mending medicine of Madame Pomfrey is an awful experience."

Sakura, hearing this, quickly took out her communication scroll and started to scribble furiously onto it.

Sakura: Shizune-san? Shizune-san? Are you there?

Shizune: Yes? What's the matter, Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Whatever you do, DO NOT take care of a pale-blond-headed Slytherin boy with a lopsided jaw!

Shizune: What's this all about?

Sakura: Just please don't, please Shizune-san?

Shizune: If you insist...I'll just give him to Madame Pomfrey.

Sakura let out a cheer of triumph, and Sasuke stared at her. "Nani?"

"Hehe. It's nothing, just that I made sure that stupid git has to suffer with taking Madame Pomfrey's bone-mending medicine, where Shizune-san could've healed that jaw of his in a snap," Sakura replied, laughing quietly.

Sasuke, seeing that his teammate was in a good mood, also let out a smile of his own, but then a grim line replaced the smile, as he saw what Hagrid had lugged out from the back of his hut.

The Blast-Ended Skrewts that the class had been caring for were growing at an amazingly fast pace, and were now enormous. Hagrid was obviously delighted, a huge smile on his face, as he suggested that as a part of their "project", they could come down to his hut on alternate evening to observe the skrewts and make notes on their extraordinary behavior, some students immediately paling from the thought.

..?(After Care of Magical Creatures)..?

As Sakura and the other Gryffindors (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Naruto, Kiba, Rock Lee, and Ino), now including three Slytherins-Sasuke, Gaara, and Kankurou, trooped into the entrance hall, they found themselves unable to move on, for a large crowd of students were blocking the hall.

Sasuke, being the tallest of them, noticed that they weren't able to proceed down the hall for a large crowd of students seemed to be lingering around a large sign that had been posted onto the foot of the marble staircase.

Sakura poked his side, and Sasuke squirmed, his mouth twitching a bit, and Sakura grinned. "So...Sasuke-kun is ticklish, eh?"

Sasuke turned to look at the girl besides him, and a pink tinge appeared onto his cheeks. "No," he replied, but Sakura's grin widened, knowing that he was lying.

"So...Sasuke-kun. Can you see what that sign says?" Sakura asked, standing on tiptoe, trying to peer over the crowd.

Sasuke nodded, and read the sign aloud to the others:

**TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT**

_The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday the 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early-_

"Wonderful!" Ron cried out. "We have Potions last thing on Friday! Now Snape has no time to poison us all!"

_Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Wecolming Feast._

Sakura thought for a bit, and said,"That's only a week away!"

...?(Chapter 9...END!)..?

Ichigo: Oh goodness...I had such trouble typing up this chapter..my fingers are frozen from the cold, so I can barely move my fingers across the keyboard...

Sakura: -shivers- Can you at least put on the heater, Ichigo?

Ichigo: Gomen ne, Sakura-chan. You'll have to freeze your butt off with me too-it's broken.

Sakura:...

Naruto: How am I supposed to make my instant ramen?!

Ichigo: You'll live Naruto, whilst I shall die from the cold. Oh! Sasuke!

Sasuke: Hn.

Ichigo: Can you-

Sasuke: Hn. _Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu! _(Translation: Fire Elemnt; Grand Fireball Jutsu)

Ichigo: -drags Sakura over to the crackling fire- ahh! Wonderful!

Sakura: Ne, Ichigo.

Ichigo: Hm? -seems to be in pure bliss...the warmth is melting the ice away from her fingers!-

Sakura: You updated this chapter quite fast, didn't you?

Ichigo: -grins- you think so? I hope my readers are proud of me. Hehe. And I think that this chapter is a decent length too, don't you think?

Sakura: Hai.

Ichigo: I have a strange urge to poke the fire...-moves finger toward fire-

Sakura: No! Ichigo-!

Ichigo: OWWWW! -knocks over the ramen Naruto was preparing-

Naruto: My instant ramen!

Sasuke: Idiots.

Sakura: -starts to heal Ichigo's hand while sighing-

Ichigo: Thank you Sakura-chan! You're such a kind kind person...so for her sake, REVIEW MY DEAR READERS!

Sakura: -mutters- more like for _your_ sake...


	10. Chapter 10

Ichigo-baachan (Grandma Strawberry)

Summary: NarutoXHarryPotter crossover. Orochimaru joining forces with Voldemort? Naruto at Hogwarts? Harry Potter-sama? Wtf happened?

Title: Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?

Chapter 10

Ichigo: I'll get right to the story, since I have nothing to say. Thank you for all my readers and reviewers out there, who encourage me to keep writing this story (and it's fun writing the story)! And I'm sorry for taking a while to update...well more like a lonnnnngggg time...

Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?

By: Ichigo-baachan

Chapter 10

"Blah", -Talking

'Blah', -Thinking

**"Blah"**, -Inner Sakura

"Blah",- Scroll Talk

A.N.- I do not own Naruto, and I do not own Harry Potter, and I kind of prefer it that way.

..?(Chapter 10 Start!!)..?

Sakura grimaced as she heard Professor McGonagall barking,"Longbottom, I wish for you not to reveal that you, a Hogwarts student, can not perform a simple spell like a switching spell in front of anyone from either Beauxbatons or Durmstrang!" after Neville had transplanted his ears onto a cactus.

'Goodness, it's like everyone's tense about Beauxbaton and Durmstrang coming to Hogwarts,' Sakura thought while pitying Neville.

**"Well they do want to give out a good first impression you know," **Inner Sakura replied. **"And on the day they arrive, make sure that Naruto and Kiba do not get into another pointless fight, will you?"**

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes, but had to agree with her inner self. She also didn't think that a sight of two boys trying to beat each other into pulp and Peeves cheering on the sidelines and giving the boys some suggestions, very welcoming to the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students and headmasters.

But she couldn't help but think that it was a bit too much when Argus Filch made such a big commotion about Gaara having forgotten to wipe his shoes, which had just the tiniest bit of sand on them, and Sakura and some of the other shinobis had to prevent Gaara from using _Sabaku Kyuu_ (A.N.- translation: Desert Coffin) on the caretaker.

Sakura had also noticed that the castle seemed to be undergoing an extra-thorough cleaning, potraits were being scrubbed clean, causing their subjects to mutter darkly as they noticed the Hogwarts students laughing at their bright pink faces. The suits of armor standing in the halls had also been oiled, for they moved without squeaking while they gleamed (they had also been polished), which frightened many students when they hurried off to their classes, for the suits of armor seemed to appear almost out of nowhere.

Although these were nice touches, she was, like many others, getting tired and irritated of Argus Filch cursing at Peeves quite loudly during class and when they were trying to sleep, for making the smallest noise.

On the day of the arrival of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang, Sakura found that the Great Hall had been decorated when she went down to breakfast. As Rock Lee stodd side by side with Gai, crowing out how the decorations would surely impress the two other schools, Sakura gazed at the Great Hall.

Enormous silk banners hung from the walls of the room, each of them representing a House. For Gryffindor, it was a red banner with a golden lion, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff, and for Slytherin, a green banner with a silver serpent. Set behind the teachers' table hung the largest banner, which bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: a lion, eagle, badger, and snake united around a large H.

Tenten startled Sakura out from her daze, saying, "Sakura-chan? Are you okay?"

"Yeah forehead, because although it is amusing to see how your eyes are bulging out of your sockets and your mouth hanging open, giving you an idiotic appearance, since I care so much for you, I'll give you a suggestion: close your mouth and snap out of it," another voice joined in, obviously Ino.

"Like how you always look, Ino-pig?" Sakura retorted, but decided to follow Ino's suggestion, just in case.

"Why I oughta-", Ino started, but Shikamaru appeared, wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Jeez. Women are so troublesome. Always fighting," the pineapple-haired boy mumbled, and went off to the Ravenclaw table, seating himself besides Neji.

"What'd you say?" both Ino and Temari snapped, glaring at the lazy genius, who only shook his head, pretending that he had said nothing.

Sakura rolled her eyes and seated herself between Hermione and Ron, who were currently arguing about 'Spew'. She had a feeling that someone was missing and looked around the table. All the Gryffindors were there, including all the Gryffindor shinobi, but there was no sight of Naruto.

"Haha, Sasuke-teme!" a voice cried out loudly from across the room.

'Oh damn, he can't possibly be at-'

**"Sorry to tell you this, but he is."**

Although it was rare for a Slytherin to 'visit' the Gryffindor table, everyone didn't think anything of it, knowing that the Slytherins only ventured there to sneer and make cruel remarks at the proud Gryffindors. But it was extremely rare for a Gryffindor to venture in Slytherin territory, especially alone, like Naruto.

Sakura sighed to herself and just when she was going to continue her meal, she heard her name being called out. She tried to ignore the voice, but it was steadily growing louder, and now some Gryffindors were nudging Sakura's side. So not to irritate the others who were trying to dine peacefully, Sakura got up and walkd over to where Naruto was standing beside an irritated Sasuke.

"What?" Sakura said when she reached Naruto, ignoring the glares she was receiving from the Slytherin table.

"What are _you_, a silly nobody, doing at _our_ table?" Malfoy sneered.

Sakura turned at him and glared. "Did I say anything to offend you? It's not like I'm here to visit _you_. And do you want to have another broken jaw? I guess snobs like you never learn."

"What?!" a high pitched voice cried out.

Sakura turned to look at the person who had spoken. "Y-you're the idiot girl that did that to my Draco?!" Pansy Parkinson shrilled.

Sakura let out a snort and Naruto burst out laughing, causing himself to land in Kankurou's lap, who quickly threw him off, as Sakura looked on, an amused smirk on his lips.

"Y-you..You and _him_?!" Sakura managed to get out, pointing at Pansy and Malfoy, her face slowly turning the same color as her hair.

"What, are you jealous, you pathetic, weak girl?" Pansy said, a proud look on her face.

At this, Sakura nearly choked on her own saliva. "Hah! Aww, of course not! Just that you two match each other perfectly-" she started after she calmed down.

"Do you think I don't know that?" Pansy snapped, wondering why in the world the pink-haired girl had burst out in laughter.

"Oh! Has someone already told you that you match each other perfectly-for you two are both idiotic gits?" Sakura said, an innocent look upon her face.

As Malfoy and Pansy sputtered, Sakura turned to Naruto. "So, Naruto. Why'd you call me here?"

Naruto became silent, and a thoughtful look crossed his face. Sakura sighed in irritation and said,"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Gaara must've knocked it out of my head!" Naruto cried out, his arms flailing wildly.

"Gaara?" Sakura asked, raising her eyebrow.

Naruto nodded quickly and said,"Gaara punched my head out of nowhere-"

"Who wouldn't? You landed in my breakfast," Gaara retorted, glaring at the the blond.

Naruto turned red and blurted out,"I did not!"

"Naruto. Why do you have waffles and maple syrup all over your body then?" Shino asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"I did _not_ land in Gaara's or anyone else's food!" Naruto cried out in anguish.

"Do you eat _that_ messily, dobe?"

"Why you-" Naruto started, lunging at Sasuke.

"Jeez...must you criticize Naruto about everything, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura muttered, holding onto Naruto's robes tightly, preventing the boy to be able to leap at the Uchiha.

"Yes," Sasuke replied automatically.

Sakura rolled her eyes and said,"Well, I'll see you later, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankurou, Shino," as she dragged Naruto back to the Gryffindor table, where Ron and Hermione had finally stopped fighting.

As she seated herself next to Kiba, Sakura heard Harry ask the Weasley twins,"You two got any ideas for the Triwizard Tournament yet? Thought any more about trying to enter?"

George shook his head and answered with a bitter tone,"I asked McGonagall how the champions are chosen, but she just told me to shut my trap and get on with the lesson."

Ino thought for a bit and said,"Wonder what the tasks are going to be?"

"You know Harry, I bet we could do them! We've done tons of dangerous things before...," Ron said thoughtfully while grinning at his best friend.

"Not in front of judges, you haven't. The champions get awarded points according to how well the champions performed their tasks," Hermione said.

"Who're the judges then?" Kiba asked.

"All I know is that the Heads of the schools that are participating are always on the panel," Hermione replied.

Soon afterwards, Hermione blurted out something about house-elves, and Sakura decided it was best to ignore the furious girl.

"Hey look Harry! There's Hedwig! Wonder if you-know-who responded!" Ron whispered quite loudly into Harry's ear.

Harry glared at the youngest Weasley and muttered, "Quiet, will you?", as he pulled off the note attached to Hedwig's leg.

Hermione and Ron leaned over Harry as he opened the letter, their eyes scanninig over the note quickly. Sakura noticed how Harry got a look of relief, then exasperation and worry.

'Wonder what that's all about...maybe it would be of some importance, do you think?' Sakura thought.

**"Well looking at their faces, I sure bet it is. Wonder if it has anything to do with our mission?" **

Just as Sakura was about to reply, she heard the whispering of the trio.

"Why do you have to keep changing owls?" Ron asked.

"Because Hedwig would attract too much attention since she stands out. It's a bit peculiar, don't you think, if a snowy owl is seen returning to where he's hiding...I mean, they're not native birds, are they?" Hermione replied.

"Yeah...I guess...", Harry muttered, slipping the letter into the pockets of his robes, then quickly turned to see if anyone had been looking or listening into their conversation.

Sakura quickly looked away, and pretended to be deeply in a conversation with Rock Lee and Naruto, who were fighting about their senseis, the enternal rivals. After a minute or so, she sneaked a peek at Harry, who was now joking around with Fred and George.

'Safe,' Sakura thought, and let out a sigh of relief. Thinking, she leaned her head onto the palm of her hand, her elbow resting upon the table, as she scanned through the notes she had made when overhearing the conversation.

'Someone they know is hiding, and apparently it's a big secret...'

**"Way to go on stating the obvious, Sakura,"** Inner Sakura said.

Sakura ignored her inner-self and continued to think. 'It may be something important...something that we should be informed about, just in case...but I don't like the idea of barging in on someone's privacy, especially since it's someone that we're in good terms with...'

**"Yeah, but it may be something of importance..."**

Sakura sighed and rubbed her forehead. 'I'll ask Neji or Hinata about it later...' (A.N.-sorry for the readers out there that disapprove of this, but I decided to make Sakura kind of the 'leader' of this mission--besides the older shinobi.)

...? (Later)...?

The day flew pass, the air having a feeling of anticipation and excitement for the arrival of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang. Sakura entered Potions, the dark, cold stone walls adding more of a dungeon-like-appearance to the room.

**"Sakura, dear, we **_**are **_**in the dungeons,"** Inner Sakura said.

"Oh look who it is. It's our own little pathetic _Pinky_," a voice drawled.

"Oh Draco, you are _so_ good," an annoyingly high-pitched voice squealed.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Pansy Parkinson, who as per usual, was clinging onto the arm of Draco, with a smug look on her face.

"That girl thinks that every other girl wishes to be in her place," Ino scoffed.

"Better her than anyone else, huh?" Kankurou muttered back.

Stepping toward Malfoy, she glared at him, and poked him hard with her finger multiple times on his chest. Sasuke watched in amusement as Draco's head bobbed forward and back from Sakura's poking as the kunoichi said, "I am _not_ your property and neither am I an 'it'."

Malfoy snickered and said, "Why would I want a wretched fool like you?"

'As I recall you saying," Sakura sighed and in a whiny voice sounding very much similar to Pansy's, continued. "Oh look, it's our _own_ little pathetic Pinky."

"Oh we agree with the little and pathetic part, Pinky. After all, it's true," Pansy snapped. At this, she raised an eyebrow, trying to look superior and smirked, while stroking Malfoy's head.

"Do you know," Ino said, "that look you have right now must be an act to make you seem more superior than us, but it just makes you look constipated?"

"And do you not mind," Sasuke said, "a constantly whining and shrieking banshee clinging onto your arm 24/7 and stroking your disgusting head?"

Just as Draco and Pansy were about to reply, Snape came rushing into the room, hsi black robe billowing after him. Behind him was a happy Mitarashi Anko.

"We will be reviewing wha we have learned in our first year, just to refreshen your dusty minds, which many of you have not been using recently. This will prepare you for the O.W.L.S. that are approaching the following year," Snape said, glaring at every student in the class, especially at the Gryffindors.

Anko grinned and cried out, "Oh you're so thoughtful, Snake!"

A look of irritation crossed Snape's face and he snapped, "My name, Mitarashi, is Professor Snape, as I have told you before. Not snake."

"Whatever floats your goat," Anko replied.

"I believe that the saying goes 'whatever floats your boat'."

"Sure thing, Snake," Anko replied, as if not hearing Snape's earlier comment.

"For the last time, my name is Snape!" Snape snapped, glaring at his assistant.

"Oh...it is?" Anko questioned innocently, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry to hear that, Snap."

Sakura tried hard not to laugh as Kankurou, Naruto, and Kiba guffawed. Even Sasuke, Shino, and Gaara had the tiniest hint of a smile on their face.

"Good one, Mitarashi-sensei!" Kiba crowed.

Anko flashed him a wink and a grin, and just as Rock Lee opened his mouth, she said, "I know, I know. I'm so full of youth blah blah, and Gai'll be so proud of me, yadda yadda."

Rock Lee beamed at the young woman, proud that she had remembered his awesome and famous speech.

Snape glared at his assistant once more, who in turn, stuck her tongue out at him. "So as I was saying, I will be asking each of you a question that I am expecting you to know the answer to. And no, the Japanese students not being exceptions. They have failed to mention anything that they had been taught at their own school, so I will be taking advantage of this carelessness, for the Japanese wizards are at fault," Snape said.

"You. Haruno. What would I get if I added the powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? And state what a bezoar is."

Anko cut in. "Slap, don't you know how to count? Those were two questions, you know how it goes, don't you? One, two, three, four, five, six-"

"Yes, I do know how to count, Mitarashi, and please do refrain yourself from talking again," Snape replied, ignoring what Anko had called him. "Haruno, answer the questions, or are you unable to? I will be awarding each House points if they are able to answer a question correctly, and I will also be taking points away if you are unable to answer, or the answer is incorrect."

Sakura quickly said, "Asphodel and wormwood make an extremely powerful sleeping potion called the Draught of Living Death. As for a bezoar, it is a stone that has been taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons."

Anko cheered as Snape stiffly rewarded Gryffindor ten points (five points apiece since he gave Sakura two questions) and whispered to Sakura, "I'll think it'll be useful to keep that bezoar tidbit in your head, ne, Sakura-chan? And you were studying, weren't you?"

"Arigatou, Mitarashi-sensei...eheh...yeah I've been studying. Potions is actually very interesting," said Sakura.

"Because you're a medic-nin. And it's Anko, Sakura-chan."

Sakura grinned at the older kunoichi and thought, 'Wonder if the bezoar would still work on our poisons?'

**"Well take note of it anyway. Then the medics at home might not have as much trouble working with poison, ne?"**

Sakura looked at Naruto, who was currently being tested by Snape. Naruto grinned when hearing his question, and then his smile faltered and disappeared, leaving him looking depressed and disappointed.

Just as Snape was about to say something, Anko cut in and said, "Hey hey, Snape! It's a bit unfair to test the Japanese students when some of them don't know what the hell you're talking about, dont'cha think?"

Snape glared at Anko coldy and started, "As I said before Mitarashi, they have failed to mention-"

"Yeah well, you didn't ask so they didn't know. Now any fair and decent teacher would've asked," Anko said, smiling as if she enjoyed trying to annoy Snape.

'She probably does, that's why she's doing this,' Sakura thought.

As Snape and Anko argued, the wizard showing annoyance while the shinobi showing pure bliss, Sakura noticed that the class was coming to an end.

**"Thanks to Mitarashi-sensei!"** Inner Sakura cried out gleefully.

Anko abruptly stopped from teasing Snape, faced the class, and then cried out, "Class is dismissed! Have a great day!", and the students piled out of the classroom.

"I did not give you permission to dismiss the class, Mitarashi!"

"Well, you never said that I couldn't. And anyway, I believe I just dismissed the class for you. I think that you should be proud of me," was her reply.

"Go Mitarashi-sensei!" Naruto cheered, Ino joining in. Sakura cheered for Anko too, but in her own quiet way. In the hall, she spotted Neji, and just as he was about to disappear down the hallway, she grabbed his sleeve.

Neji turned to look at her and said, "Hai, Haruno-san?"

"Call me Sakura, will you, Neji-san?" Sakura started.

"Then you may just call me Neji," the prodigy cut in. Sakura smiled at this and then nodded in agreement.

"So what is it...Sakura?" Neji asked, hesitating a little before saying Sakura's name.

'He'll have to get used to it, because I won't ever respond to him if he calls me anything other then that.'

"I have a favor."

"What is it?"

"Well...can you do Byakugan to see what the letter that Harry received this morning says?" Sakura hastily replied.

Neji raised a thin eyebrow and chuckled. "I never thought you to be the nosy kind, Haruno."

Sakura blushed. "N-no! Ahahahah...of course not...just that...I overheard Ron, Harry, and Hermione takling about it...and I just thought that just in case, you could see what the letter says..."

**"I thought you weren't going to respond to him if he didn't call you Sakura."**

'...be quiet.'

Neji agreed then said, "Potter-san is right there," giving a nod toward the direction Harry was standing.

Sakura grinned and muttered, "I'll distract," as she started off toward Harry, immediately starting up a conversation with him about S.P.E.W. and the later arrival of the foreign schools.

When she heard a quiet, "Byakugan!", she finally relaxed, knowing Hyuuga Neji would not disappoint her. Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to face Neji, who nodded to her. Getting his message, she turned back to Harry who was looking on in confusion and then said, "Got to go, Harry! Nice talking to you!"

Sakura rushed away, Neji following until they were a safe distance away from Harry. Neji handed her a scroll and said, "I thought it was best to write it down. I advise you to read this in privacy and inform our senseis about this," and then quickly walked off to a waiting Shikamaru.

After shouting a thank you to the Hyuuga, Sakura sighed, tucking the scroll into her robe. She had decided it was best to read it later in the girl's dorm, where she knew she would have at least a little privacy.

After stopping by the Gryffindor Tower to drop by her things and put on her cloak, Sakura rushed down the stairs until she reached the entrance hall. "Sakura-chan! Over here!" Naruto's voice called out.

Searching the crowd, she finally found Naruto, who was pointing to an empty spot beside him and Ino.

"We have been waiting for you, Sakura-san!" Rock Lee cried out.

"Come on forehead, hurry up! Or is your overly large forehead slowing you down because of it's weight?" Ino teased. At this, Sakura stuck her tongue out at Ino playfully and rushed to the spot in line.

"Follow me please, and absolutely no pushing. First years in the front," Professor McGonagall called out, her voice ringing throughout the hall.

It was a nice cool evening, a silver sliver of the moon peeping out behind dark clouds, shining over the Forbidden Forest. Sakura felt people shiver with anticipation and excitement, and grumbled when she was pushed into Kiba from all the shoving.

"God...how long do you thikn they're keeping us out here?" Tenten complained. Hinata shivered and pulled her cloack tight around herself, Chouji ignoring the icy chill and biting into his delicious BBQ-flavored potato chips.

Dumbledore's voice broke the silence, saying, "Unless I am very much mistaken, I do believe that the Beauxbatons are arriving."

As if by reflex, the students of Hogwarts started to chatter, and heads turned to look around until a voice cried, "Over there! Over the forest!"

Something very large was falling out of the sky, slowly increasing in size as it got nearer to the castle. A voice shrieked, "The sky's falling! The sky's falling!"

A voice yelled, "Oh don't be an idiot, obviously it's a dragon!"

"No, it's a flying house!"

Soon the object was near enough for Sakura to see that it was a ligh-blue carriage that was the size of a large house. The enormous carriage was drawn by a large group of golden horses, each of them the size of a large elephant.

The carriage landed upon the lawn of Hogwarts, and the door opened, and a boy dressed in pale blue robes jumped out and immediately set to unfolding the golden steps from the botom of the carriage. After doing this, he stepped back and bowed as a high-heeled shoe was seen coming out of the carriage. An extremely large woman stepped out, her hands and feet the size of a child's sled. Gasps spread around the lawn like wildfire, everyone seeming to be surprised at the woman's height.

"What the hell...?" Temari muttered.

"Why is Hagrid dressed as a woman? And he cut his hair and shaved off his beard! And he got boo-" Naruto started to cry out, but Sasuke quickly covered his mouth and muttered, "Shut up dobe. Don't go around yelling about..."

"About what, teme?" Naruto questioned innocently.

Sasuke's cheeks turned pink and he mumbled, "Nevermind. You know, with that perverted mind of yours that you inherited from Jiraiya-sama. So just shut up."

Naruto pouted and said, "Sasuke-teme, you're no fun."

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to Naruto. "Naruto, I think it's best not to mention those things about a girl or a woman. It's quite rude." After saying this, she cracked her knuckles, and Naruto shuddered and nodded quickly.

Sakura turned to face the large woman. Although she was not beautiful, she was handsome, with her olive-colored skin and her large, dark eyes. Her hair was in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. The black satin that she wore matched the color of her hair and many opals sparkled from her throat and on her fingers.

The rather large silence was again broken by Dumbledore, who started to applaud, and soon all of Hogwarts had followed his lead and clapped for the magnificent woman. After a moment of applause, the woman seemed to relax, and finally smiled and Dumbledore kissed her hand, which she had extended.

"Madame Maxime," Dumbledore spoke. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

In at heavy accent, Madame Maxime said, "Dum-bulee-door. I pray that you are well?"

Dumbledore replied with, "I am doing extremely well. And I do hope that you are in as excellent condition as I am."

After a moment of conversing with the Beauxbaton's Headmistress, Madame Maxime went up the steps of the castle with her students trailing after her, all shivering in their thin, silk robes.

"Pfh. Look at their sissy robes!" Naruto snorted, nudging Kiba, who laughed in agreement.

Just as Sakura was about to tell Naruto to shut up, she heard a strange sound. It was a low rumbling sound, and another that sounded like a vacuum cleaner.

**"I highly doubt it that they'll be arriving in a gigantic vacuum cleaner," **Inner Sakura scoffed thinking of the idea.

"The lake!" Rock Lee cried out.

Heads turned to look at the bubbling lake and soon an enormous and magnificent ship rose out of the water. The ship gave out an eerie and ghostly feeling, which caused the students of Hogwarts to shiver even more. A plank lowered from the ship onto the bank and people were seen stepping off the boat, all of them seemed to be the size of Crabbe and Goyle, until they stepped into the twinkling lights of the Hogwarts castle.

Instead of their size being because of their own body, their size was because that they all were wearing large fur cloaks. A man with silver hair that matched the color of his furs leaded them up toward where Dumbledore and the others were waiting, and bowed.

After greeting each other, Sakura learned that the man's name was Professor Karkaroff, the Headmaster of Durmstrang. Sakura looked on as Karkaroff waved his hands, motioning to a student, who stepped forward, and she took in thick eyebrows (though not as thick as Rock Lee or Gai's of course), a curved nose, and dark hair, matching his dark eyes. After taking in the boy's appearance, people started to whisper and Sakura heard Ron whisper, "It's Viktor Krum!"

Sakura and the other shinobi looked on in confusion, and finally, she asked a nearby student, "I'm sorry, but what is all this fuss about?"

The girl who appeared to be a sixth-year stared at Sakura, and cried out, "You don't know how Viktor Krum is?! Are you mad?!"

Sakura flushed and muttered, "I'm sorry, but it seems that I am mad, for I have no clue what you are talking about."

The girl went on to explain about how famous Krum was, while screaming in excitement. "A fan girl...," Sakura muttered after the girl was finished.

**"Reminds you of a certain someone, hm?" **Inner Sakura teased.

Sakura overheard Hermione mumble, "For heaven's sake, he's only a Quidditch player," and Ron shrieking, "Only a Quidditch player? You're mad Hermione, mad! He's one of the best Seekers in the world! And he's still in school! Who knew?"

Harry sweatdropped at his over-excited friend and said, "I think it's best for you to calm down, Ron."

Ron turned to Harry and cried out, "But it's _Viktor Krum_, Harry! _Viktor Krum_!"

Inside the Great Hall, Sakura heard girls squealing and frantically look for a piece of parchment and paper. A nearby girl said, "I can't believe I don't have a single quill or parchment on me! Do you think he'll sign my hat in lipstick?"

'They're worse than the girls back in Konoha over a good-looking guy...,' Sakura thought.

**"To be more specific, you mean Sasuke, don't you?"**

'I think you already know the answer to that.'

"Really," both Hermione and Sakura scoffed, looking at a group of girls fighting over lipstick.

"It's good to hear another girl has the same opinion as I do," Hermione said, smiling cheerfully at Sakura, who grinned.

**"Because you have no idea who he is."**

'Oh shut up. I don't think I would still act like them,' Sakura replied, staring at the frantic girls who had lost the lipstick.

**"Because he's not **_**Sasuke-kun**_**."**

Sakura ignored her Inner self as she ranted on and on, and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Meanwhile, Ron was jumping up and down in his seat, and attempting to move a group of first-years to make room for Krum, who was with other Durmstrangs in the doorway, who had took off their furs, now wearing blood-red robes unsure where to sit.

"Oh, those girls has got to go," Sakura heard Tenten mutter darkly as she passed by. Tenten was obviously talking about a group of pretty girls from Beauxbatons surrounding Neji in Ravenclaw. "And, that girl has definitely got to go," Tenten grumbled, spotting a silver-haired beauty flirting with the Hyuuga.

"Tenten, I highly doubt Neji even gives a damn about any of those girls," Sakura said to an angry Tenten.

"Yeah. I mean it's obvious that he set his eyes on you," Ino chimed in, causing Tenten to blush furiously.

Sakura winked at Tenten, and then turned to face a disappointed Ron, who had finally stopped shoving the first-years off the table. "What's wrong, Ron?" Sakura asked.

"Krum's sitting with the Slytherins," Ron replied glumly.

Sakura looked at the Slytherin table, where there seemed to be a lot more girls, some fawning over Viktor Krum, and a very annoyed looking Sasuke and Gaara. Kankurou, meanwhile, was teasing his younger sibling, who was ignoring him and all the girls giggling over him.

"Look at Malfoy trying to warm up to Krum...," Harry muttered, glaring darkly at one of his most-hated people.

"I always thought he was gay. I mean you could tell the first time you look at him," said Naruto, who was staring at his empty plate, wishing that dinner would start already.

"Naruto-kun! I am very disappointed in you for making fun of-", started Rock Lee.

"He made fun of Sakura-chan, remember, fuzzy-eyebrows?" Naruto replied grimly.

"Well he certainly is a bad influence on others! Such an un-youthful person!" Rock Lee cried, little fireballs replacing his eyes.

Sakura grinned at Rock Lee's sudden change in personality, and gazed at the Durmstrang students, who were extremely interested in the starry black ceiling and impressed by the golden plates and goblets set before them.

As the Great Hall quited down, Dumbledore stood up from his place in the center of all the Professors, Madame Maxime on his right. "Good evening, students of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. And of course, we cannot forget about our ghosts. I am very pleased that our guests have arrived safely, and I find it a great honor to welcome you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that you will all enjoy your stay here and find Hogwarts both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast, and for now I invite you to dine and make yourselves at home!" At the end of his speech, Dumbledore finally sat down, and the food finally started to appear on the plates.

"My favorite part of the day!" Sakura heard Naruto cry as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"What the hell, is _that_?" Seamus said, pointing to a large dish of what appeared to be a shellfish stew. Apparently, the house elves had prepared a large variety of foreign dishes.

"It's bouillabaisse," Hermione said, helping herself to the strange dish.

"Bless you," Rock Lee politely said to Hermione.

"I didn't sneeze, Rock Lee. That's the name of it-"

"Well it sounds weird," Ron said, continuing to munch on the leg of a chicken.

Hermione sniffed at her two friends and said, "It's quite delicious actually."

Each of the shinobi helped themselves to the bouillabaisse, and Sakura found it tasting like a scrumptious, creamy soup that her mother had made for her when she had caught the cold.

"So how do you like it, Sakura?" Harry questioned.

Taking another serving of the stew, Sakura said, "Hermione's right. It's extremely tasty," and at this, Hermione beamed.

A voice said, "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"

The Gryffindors looked up to find an extremely good looking girl, pointing to the bouillabaisse, that was almost half gone. 'It's that girl who was clinging onto Neji before, isn't it?' Sakura thought, already disliking the girl a bit.

"Yeah, you can have it," Ron said, pushing the dish toward her after gawking at her beauty.

Ino put her hand on the dish and glared at Ron. "Some people are eating this, Ron. Just because you aren't doesn't mean that we don't want it," and to the girl, she said, "I'm sorry, but it's currently being eaten."

The girl stared at Ino, who stared right back, and finally she excused herself from the table empty-handed, many of the boys goggling after her. Two people entered the room, filling in the two empty seats besides Dumbledore.

"Ludo Bagman and Mr. Crouch? What are they doing here?" Lee Jordan said.

"I guess they wanted to see the Triwizard Tournament start since they were the ones who organized it," Hermione replied.

Once everyone has finished eating and the food had disappeared and the plates have been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start and I would like to say a few words before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But before we start, let me introduce Mr. Bartemius Crouch, the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Magman, the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

After the students politely clapped for the two wizards, Dumbledore continued. "Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman have worked on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament over the last few months and will be joining myself, Madame Maxime, and Professor Karkaroff on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts. The casket, please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, carrying an old wooden chest covered with jewels, approached Dumbledore, and Dumbledore again started to speak. "Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman have already thoroughly examined the rules and instructions for each task that the champions will face in this year's tournament and they have made arrangments for each challenge. In total, there will be three tasks for the entire school year and will be testing the champions in different ways. There will be three champions in the tournament, one from each school. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after all the tasks will win the Triwizard Cup which will be a great honor. The champions will be chosen by the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped his wand against the wooden frame of the casket three times and the lid slowly opened. He pulled out a large wooden cup filled with blue-white flames, which made the cup look extremely remarkable.

Dumbledore again began to speak. "Anybody who wishes to participate will submit their names and school on a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet. Tomorrow night, which is Halloween, the goblet will choose three names that will be representing their schools. For the next twenty-four hours, the goblet will be placed in the entrance hall. Anyone who has been chosen to be a champion will have to see the tournament through to the end, so this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. I will also be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it is placed in the entrance hall so that nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line. Now I think it is time for bed, so good night to you all."

As they started out of the Great Hall, Sakura heard Fred say, "Well the Aging Potion should fool the Aging Line, shouldn't it? You'll try to get in, won't you Harry?"

"I don't think you should, Harry because I don't think that anyone under the age of seventeen will stand a chance in the Tournament," Hermione replied curtly.

At the door stood Karkaroff, who was offering Viktor some mulled wine when he glanced at Harry, who had politely let them walk before them. All of the Durmstrang students, including Karkaroff gazed at Harry in surprise and amazement.

"Yeah, it's Harry Potter, now get a move on," Mad-Eye Moody grumbled, appearing behind them.

Karkaroff turned to look at Moody, a shocked look upon his face and Naruto muttered, "Jeez...why are everyone so amazed at Harry? He's just Harry Potter, for Kami's sake...," and Sakura elbowed Naruto to shut up.

...? (In the girl's dorm)...?

Just as Sakura was about to drift off to sleep, she remembered the scroll that Neji had given her before. She hastily took it out of her robe pocket and opened it up.

_Nice try, Harry._

_I'm back in the country and well hidden. I want you to keep me posted on everything that's going on at Hogwarts. Don't use Hedwig, keep changing owls, and don't worry about me, just watch out for yourself. Don't forget what I said about your scar._

_Sirius_

When she finished reading the letter, Sakura placed the scroll into her chest beside her bed, locking it once more with her chakra. She quickly took out another scroll, and started to write.

_Kakashi-sensei._

_Here is an attachment of a letter that has been received by Harry Potter-san this morning. I decided it was best to be safe and asked Neji to tell me what it said. Just in case, can you go over it, and see if it is anything to worry about or related to our mission? _

_Sakura_

((A.N.-I know it sounds kind of dumb, but I'm not exactly sure what to make Sakura write to Kakashi...so that's the best I have come up with...gomen ne!))

Quickly, she bit her thumb and as blood gathered ((A.N.--I forgot how Tsunade and Sakura summoned their slugs...like how Naruto and Jiraiya bite their thumb for blood and put their hand on the ground, and how Orochimaru wipes the blood down his arm to summon)) made hand seals with her hands, and whispered, "_Kyuichose no Jutsu_! (Summoning Technique)" and a small slug appeared.

"Take this to Kakashi-sensei," she told the small slug, tying the scroll onto the back of the creature, who nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Finally satisfied, Sakura leaned back into her bed and thought, "Who is this Sirius and why does he want Harry to tell him what's going on in Hogwarts? And why is he hiding?" as she drifted off to sleep.

...? (Chapter 10 Finish!)...?

Ichigo: Another chapter finished! Sorry that it took such a long time though...but I look forward to writing the next chapter...although it'll probably also be a while to update...

Sakura: And the last Harry Potter book, the 7th book, is coming out soon! Apparently around 23 days...I hope it's good...

Ichigo: It's pretty sad when I think about it. In less than a month, the Harry Potter series will be over -tears up-

Sakura: And you're not even close to finishing your fanfic...

Ichigo: Impressive, aren't I?

Sakura: Very -sarcastic-.

Ichigo: Well I'll make this short and bid you goodbye! Review my readers!


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo-baachan (Grandma Strawberry)

Summary: NarutoXHarryPotter crossover. Orochimaru joining forces with Voldemort? Naruto at Hogwarts? Harry Potter-sama? Wtf happened?

Title: Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?

Chapter 11

Ichigo: I am really, truly, extremely sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. -feels guilty- ehhh...well. I said that for every chapter I updated, haven't I? Okay. Well...I've read over my story so far, and I wish I could rewrite it, because at parts, it sounds really idiotic. Seriously. But that'll take way too long, since you all probably know that I suck at updating fast. And I also think that although Sakura is the main character, I should show what is happening in the other Houses' dorms, classes, etc., since the other characters aren't really...very involved in the story. I am seriously a baka. Heheh. No. Okay. Well. I hope you think that the champions I picked for my story is decent enough, and...well. You know how I picked the champions? Using straws. I'm such a great decision-maker, aren't I? Well my friend gave me that idea...blame it on him. Actually, don't. Blame me for listening to him. Heheh.

Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?

By: Ichigo-baachan

Chapter 11

"Blah", -Talking

'Blah', -Thinking

**"Blah"**, -Inner Sakura

"Blah",- Scroll Talk

A.N.- I don't own Naruto. And I mean the manga. And the anime. And the character. And all the other characters in the anime and manga. I think you get it now.

..?(Chapter 11 Start!!)..?

"Ne ne. Forehead, wake up."

"Ugh...fuggaluggammf," a voice beneath Gryffindor covers grumbled.

A shock of pink hair burrowed even deeper into the pillow as Ino prodded the figure.

"Just one more minute...," Sakura mumbled.

With a sigh, the blonde cried out softly,"What are _you_ doing here, Draco Malfoy?"

Covers went flying as Sakura sat up in her bed and snarled,"What the hell, baldy-huh?"

With a look of confusion, Sakura looked around for the pale-headed Slytherin, and Ino grinned, proud that her plan had been a success.

"Hurry up, Sakura. We're going to miss breakfast if you don't get your big ole' butt moving."

"I do not have a big butt," Sakura protested, as Ino pushed her towards her mahogany closet.

Ino rolled her eyes and said,"Just dress up and I'll meet you in the Great Hall in ten," and then leaped out of the Gryffindor girl's dormitory.

When at last she finally tied on her Konoha head-protector, Sakura scrambled into her black Hogwarts robes and rushed out.

'Damn, it got so crowded since Beauxbatons and Durmstrang came,' Sakura thought, as she entered the Great Hall.

The Great Hall had once again been transformed. This time, instead of decorated with the symbols of Hogwarts, it was now decorated for that day's special occasion: Halloween.

After seating herself besides Naruto and Rock Lee, Sakura stole a piece of bacon off of Ino's plate.

"Hey forehead! It's called _asking_," Ino grumbled.

"You know you shouldn't eat your own kind, Ino-pig. It's not right," Sakura replied while munching happily on the crispy piece of pork.

"What?!"

"It is true, Yamanaka. It'll be a bit like cannibalism, in a way," Kiba said, grinning.

"Oh, shut up, dog-boy," Ino retorted, sticking her tongue out at the Inuzuka.

"Now now! No need for any quarreling at the beginning of the day, ne, Sakura-san?" Rock Lee cried.

"Hai hai, Lee-san."

Rock Lee beamed at the kunoichi and then turned to Naruto, who was already on his sixth breakfast plate.

"Naruto-kun! I see you are eating well to save up your energy for today!"

Just as Naruto was about to reply, a piece of toast seemed to go down the wrong pipe, and he started coughing.

Rock Lee's eyes widened, and he started to shake Naruto to and fro, asking if the whiskered boy was all right. Naruto was now turning a lovely shade of purple, and still seemed to be gagging and choking on the piece of toast.

"Eh...Sakura. I think Naruto-baka needs your help right now," Kiba said, pointing to the choking Uzumaki.

"Jeez Naruto...be more careful when you eat, will you? And you're going to get indigestion if you eat that fast," Sakura muttered, preparing to thump Naruto's back.

Seeing what Sakura was about to do, Naruto's eyes widened. "I-It's okay, S-Sakura-chan. N-no need for hitting. I-I'm fine! S-See? N-no ch-choking! And I c-can talk f-fine n-now!" Naruto choked out.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the still purple-faced boy and said,"Obviously note," and thumped Naruto's back hard.

Out flew a large glob of wet piece of toast, mashed together with chewed up scrambled eggs.

The Gryffindor table watched and cringed as the object flew towards an oblivious Ron Weasley, who was just entering the Great Hall with Hermione and Harry.

Cries of warning and disgust caused the trio to look up, and Ron gave a yell. "Oh, bloody hell-!"

The gob of chewed up food splattered onto the floor, just after Ron, Harry, and Hermione were pushed out of the way. Ron panted heavily, as if he had just ran a marathon, and Hermione and Harry's nose wrinkled in disgust as they saw what had almost hit them.

After pulling out her wand from the pocket of her robes, Hermione muttered a cleaning spell as Ron looked at their savior. When he say who it was, he gave an awkward grin, and laughed nervously.

"Er...thanks, Uchiha."

"Hn."

Sakura walked over and said,"You could just call him Sasuke, Ron-san."

"Er...yes...of course."

"So..has anyone put their name in yet?" Harry asked, looking at the crowd surrounding the Goblet of Fire.

Sakura shrugged, but Sasuke nodded and replied. "All of the students from Durmstrang has."

"Anyone from Hogwarts?" Hermione questioned, stuffing her wand back into her robe.

Again, Sasuke answered. "Not that I know of, no."

"Some may have put their names in last night," a voice behind them said.

Sakura turned around and saw the red-haired Kazekage.

"Ohayo, Gaara-san!"

"Ohayo, Haruno-san."

Sakura pretended to be upset. "I do recall our agreement on the name basis, _Kazekage-sama_."

Gaara coughed and corrected himself. "Of course...I meant...Ohayo Sakura-san."

Sakura grinned and waved to Tenten, who was leading the rest of the shinobi with her.

"Hey look, Ron. It's that girl you keep checking out," Kankurou said, pointing to the silver-haired beauty from Beauxbaton.

Ron turned to look, and then stopped. The group laughed as his face turned a flaming red, and the Weasley tried to have a conversation with Harry, as if nothing had happened.

Sakura watched as what appeared to be every Beauxbaton student drop their names into the Goblet of Fire.

"We did it!" a giddy voice exclaimed behind Neji.

The shinobi, Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned and saw Fred, George, and Lee Jordan. Sakura eyed them curiously.

"Did what?" Naruto asked, grimacing as he rubbed his back where Sakura had thumped him.

"Fred got a girlfried, obviously," Lee Jordan whispered.

"...Seriously?" Kiba asked.

"No. But we just took it! All three of us!" Fred cried, after shoving Lee Jordan lightly.

"Took what?" Harry asked.

The two twins and Lee Jordan looked at each other and grinned triumphantly. "The Aging Potion, of course. What do you think, Professor Trelawney's crystal ball?" Fred said, a smug look on his face.

Nodding, George said, "We're going to split the tousand Galleons if one of us wins."

"A thousand Galleons?" Naruto said.

Chouji, Naruto, and Kankurou smiled happily, and their eyes showed that their minds were on something else.

"Bet you Chouji is thinking how many BBQ restaurants he could go to, ne Shika?" Ino giggled, nudging Shikamaru.

"And I bet you that Naruto is thinking of all the ramen he could buy," Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"And Kankurou is probably thinking of all the puppet-making equipment he could buy," Temari mumbled to Gaara. "Since you don't give him money and all, even though you're the Kazekage."

"Because it is best to save up money in case of an emergency, Temari," Gaara replied.

They all quieted down and watched as Fred took out a piece of parchment and stepped over the golden line around the Goblet. Everybody seemed to have held their breaths in, and Rock Lee exclaimed quietly, "It worked!"

"BBQ...," Chouji mumbled.

George had also thought that it had worked, and jumped in. With a loud popping noise, two twins were hurled out of the circle, now with two identical, long, snow-white beards.

"I did warn you. I suggest you two head up to the Hospital Wing so that Madame Pomfrey and Ms. Shizune can treat you. But I must say, those are extremely magnificent beards that you two grew," Dumbledore chuckled, stroking his own beard.

Sakura laughed along with the rest of the Great Hall.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-teme. Can you imagine yourself if you had done that?" Naruto joked, prodding the smirking Uchiha.

Sakura giggled at the thought, and Sasuke frowned and said,"Imagine yourself, dobe. Now that'd be frightening."

"Well...," Naruto started. "Actually, teme, I think I would look even more handsome."

Almost everyone who had heard this almost choked on their own saliva.

"Nani?!" Temari exclaimed.

"I mean, come on. You think so too, right, Hinata-chan?"

"Ano...," Hinata was speechless.

"See, Naruto? Even Hinata can't see any good from that!" Sakura laughed as Naruto pouted.

"So what're we going to do today?" Hermione asked, after the laughter died down.

"Well, we haven't visited Hagrid yet," Harry replied after a moment or two.

"Wait...we have no classes today?" Kankurou asked.

"Yeah...hey Hermione, did you ask Hagrid-san if he wanted to join S.P.E.W.?" Tenten asked.

Hermione's face brightened. "That's a great idea! Thanks loads, Tenten! Want to come along, guys?"

Just as Tenten was about to decline, Shino and Neji cut in.

"Yes, actually," they said in unison, the rest of the shinobi passing.

Tenten gave a questioning glance at the two, and Shino nodded to Neji.

"We have to keep an eye on him, remember?" Neji whispered as Shino nodded in agreement.

As the six of them headed out, Sakura couldn't help but notice Hermione looking at Neji with a thoughtful look on her face.

Frowning slightly, Sakura pulled out her Communication scroll and wrote,"Keep an eye on Hermione-san. I think she's up to something, or is suspicious of us."

The remainder of the shinobi nodded to her after they had read what she had written, and the scroll gave out a tingle.

Looking down, Sakura read:

Shino: I've put one of my bugs on Hermione-san, and it will report to me if she does anything.

Anko: Aww. You kids are working hard, eh?

Naruto: Working hard on bothering Snape?

Anko: Of course. Oops. Got to run. Gai's going to rant about youth to me again.

Sakura laughed at the young-at-heart older kunoichi, and then headed outside with the rest of the shinobi.

"Ne ne, who's that?" Chouji said, taking out a bag of candy, meaning a strange figure leaning against a tree near the lake.

"I don't know," Naruto replied, eyeing the candy bag that Chouji was clutching.

Sakura squinted, but couldn't tell who it was, but could tell it wasn't a student.

"Hyuuga-san, can you?" Sasuke said softly, eyeing the figure, slowly taking out a kunai knife.

"Hai. _Byakugan!_"

"Can you tell who it is, Hinata-san?" Shikamaru said, glancing at the Hyuuga.

"I-it's...it appears to be Professor Trelawney-san," Hinata said quietly.

"Nani? What's she doing?" Sakura asked.

"S-she...appears to be...unconscious," Hinata replied.

Sakura and the rest rushed toward the teacher, but still had their kunai out. 'It's best to be safe,' Sakura thought, as they reached the tree.

"Professor Trelawney? Can you hear me?" Sakura asked.

The strange teacher didn't reply. Ino moved to shake the woman, but Sakura put her hand out to stop her.

"Wait."

Quickly, but cautiously, Sakura checked the woman's pulse and forehead. "Well, she doesn't seem to have an irregular heartbeat...and she doesn't have a fever too..."

Sakura put two fingers beneath the unconscious woman's nose and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness..she's breathing."

Sakura parted Professor Trelawney's eyelids, and checked the pupils and said to the others,"She may just be sleeping."

"Ne, ne, Professor Trelawney?" Naruto said, prodding the body with a stick, and yelped as he leaped back, for the professor had suddenly opened her eyes.

But unlike her normal misty eyes, they were blank, cold, and they seemed to be staring through the people before her. Sakura shivered slightly and almost by reflex, looked at Sasuke.

'That's what his eyes used to look like..,' she thought, and her eyes saddened.

**"When he was with Orochimaru, huh?"** Inner Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a questioning glance, and like Sai, she gave him a fake smile. (AN.-Sai's back in Konoha, and _maybe_, just maybe he might appear later on -wink wink-)

"Don't put on fake smiles, Sakura," Sasuke said softly.

"Yeah, or you'll turn like jerk back at home!" Naruto chimed in, grinning.

Sakura smiled.

_"Dark magic," _a dark voice said.

Sakura turned to look at the Professor, who was now sitting up, staring at her.

"Huh?" Ino said.

"Ino, be quiet. Let her speak," Shikamaru said, putting his hand on Ino's shoulder.

_"Dark magic,"_ the woman started again. _"Dark magic has been cast upon the Goblet of Fire. The amount of champions will increase from the original three, one of the champions being the Boy-Who-Lived..."_

"Nani? Potter?" Temari said, and Gaara motioned his older sister to be quiet.

_"The Dark Lord will rise again...,"_ Trelawney finished, and she slumped back onto the tree.

Sakura gazed at the unconscious professor, thoughts racing through her mind. "Dark magic has been cast upon the Goblet of Fire...and the three original champions will become four, Harry being the fourth...and the Dark Lord will rise again?" she muttered to herself.

Her eyes widened, and both her and Shikamaru spoke in unison,"The Dark Lord has to be connected somehow to the Triwizard Tournament."

Shikamaru scribbled quickly into the communication scroll, telling the others what had happened. After a moment of thinking, Sakura frowned slightly, and then turned to face the shinobi.

"Myself, Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara will head toward Dumbledore-san's office. The rest of you, carry Professor Trelawney to the Hospital Wing, and inform Shizune-san what had happened. Make sure that it is Shizune-san who is the one to care for the Professor, not Madame Pomfrey. Shikamaru, write to Tenten, Neji-san, and Shino-san to stay with Harry Potter, Hermione, and Ron at Hagrid's and to be on guard. We will contact each other if anything happens, and we will all meet here at twelve p.m.," Sakura said, hastily giving out orders.

The others nodded and Rock Lee picked up the professor, and they all started towards the castle, Shikamaru writing into the scroll.

As the group separated ways inside the castle, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara dashed off towards Dumbledore's office, causing the students and guests in the hall to leap to the side to avoid them.

"What the hell?" Malfoy muttered, his eyes trying to follow the four shinobi.

"You four! Stop right now!" a cold voice cried out.

The four of them skidded to a stop, and Sakura glared at Snape. "Students are not allowed to run throughout the school, causing a ruckus like this. I will take 50 points from each of your Houses, and all of you will have detention for a week," Snape hissed.

"No you won't. Headmaster Dumbledore has asked for them personally this instant, so they technically are allowed to run throughout the school like that. They will not be receiving detention and will not have any points taken from their Houses," the voice of Professor McGonagall retorted sharply.

With an angry glare at the intruding professor, Snape quickly walked down the hall, his robes billowing behind him as usual.

"I have heard from Professor Kurenai, who I was having tea with, about what had happened. She was informed of this by your...communication scrolls and you four will need the password to enter the office of Dumbledore. Today, it is tally-wally-frog-gum," the Transifiguration professor said quickly, and nodded at the four shinobi when she was done.

"Thank you very much, Professor McGonagall," Sakura said, bowed quickly, and then rushed off again.

In an quiet and empty hall stood a stone gargoyle in front of the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Tally-fally-toad-gum," Naruto said quickly.

The stone gargoyle did not move. "It's tally-wally-frog-gum, dobe," Sasuke said.

The gargoyle responded to the word, and sprang aside. Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke hurriedly followed after Sakura, who had climbed the spiral stone staircase, and was now knocking on the smooth oak door.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice said.

...? (Hagrid's Hut-before Professor Trelawney)..?

"She's suspicious of us and she knows something, huh," Tenten muttered, following Ron, Harry, and Hermione, who were chattering away.

"Ne, Shino, Neji. What should we do if she really is up to something?"

"Inform our senseis, Dumbledore-san, and Hokage-sama," Shino replied.

"They will know what would be best to do," Neji put in, as they reached the door to Hagrid's hut.

As Harry knocked on the door, Tenten jumped back as she heard Fang's loud barking.

"Scared of dogs?" Hermione asked.

"No. Just didn't expect the barking," Tenten said, studying the girl before her.

The door of Hagrid's hut opened, and they entered.

"Bout time! I thought you lot'd forgotten where I live!" Hagrid said, chuckling to himself, but stopped when he saw who was with the normal visitors.

"Ah. Tenten of Hufflepuff and Hyuuga Neji from Ravenclaw eh? But 'Arry...you brought a bloody Slytherin to my hut?" Hagrid questioned, looking stonily at Shino, who was petting Fang.

"Fang, come 'ere."

Harry grinned and said,"Shino is from Slytherin, but he's not _that_ lot, Hagrid."

Hagrid nodded grimly, still not believing that they had brought a Slytherin into his home.

"No really-he doesn't talk much, but he hangs around with a decent lot that has a mix of all the Houses, and all of them, including the Slytherins, hate Malfoy," Ron said, trying to bite an enormous biscuit that Hagrid had offered to him.

Hagrid still had a suspicious look in his face, and Ron stopped making gagging faces about the biscuit to Hermione and spoke again. "Seriously, Hagrid! All of them, and I say including the Slytherins in their lot, insult and beat up Malfoy and his cronies lots of times!"

At this, Hagrid brightened up, and said,"Yeh, I saw tha' big ole' bruise on Draco's cheek last class. Sorry 'bout that, Shino."

Shino nodded and quietly said,"Apology accepted."

Hermione giggled and whispered into Tenten's ear, who started laughing too. They had finally gotten a good look at Hagrid, who was dressed in a very horrible hairy brown suit with a checkd yellow and orange tie. He had also seemed to have slicked his hair into two bunches.

"So, Hagrid. How's the skrewts?" Ron stammered out, red in the face.

As the four old friends talked, a tingle rang in the three shinobi's pockets. Glancing at their communication scrolls, they read about what had happened with Professor Trelawney. Then:

Shikamaru: Neji, Tenten, and Shino. Stay where you are at Hagrid's and keep guard. Be careful. Meet at the twisted oak tree near the lake at twelve in the afternoon.

Tenten fixed her hair, and checked to see that all her kunai, shurikin, and other weapons were in place, and sat down next to Harry. "So Hagrid...want to join S.P.E.W.?" she started.

...?(After the rest of the shinobi departed from Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto in the castle)...?

As the shinobi raced through the halls, they got strange looks at the students of Hogwarts and the guests of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. It never occured to them that they would see the day Rock Lee would piggy-back Professor Trelawney.

Finally, they reached the hospital wing, where they informed Shizune what had happened. "I'll keep watch over her," Shizune said, as Madame Pomfrey moved towards the still-unconscious professor.

Madame Pomfrey smiled and said,"You're a great help, Ms. Shizune. If you need anything, I'll be on the other side, tending to some other students foolish enough to try to trick the Age-line."

After she had left, the shinobi relaxed and thought about the day's events.

"W-Where am I?"

Professor Trelawney had awakened.

"Oh...you just...fell into a trance while telling the future to some student...and you suddenly fell unconscious because you were quite ill," Shizune lied quickly.

Professor Trelawney smiled at her, and the shinobi noticed her eyes had returned to the normal, misty-eyed stare.

'All's good,' Shikamaru sighed.

...?(Dumbledore's Office)...?

"Ah...I see," Dumbledore murmured, setting down his cup of tea.

"Well...since she has seen the future," the old Headmaster started. "It is impossible to try to prevent Harry from being a participant of the tournament."

"But isn't she a fraud?" Naruto blurted out.

The Headmaster smiled grimly. "She has descended from quite an accurant fortune-teller, so it is not unexpected that she has inherited some qualities from her ancestor. And at times like these, Professor Trelawney tends to be quite right."

"So what are we going to do?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms across his chest, and seated himself next to Sakura.

"Well. What do you think that we should do, Ms. Haruno?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was planning for you-the Headmaster-to enter our names in the Goblet and cast a spell so that at least four of us shinobi will be chosen," Sakura started.

"That my dear, is crossing the boundaries into the Dark Arts, but I will see what I can do. But who will these four be?"

"Myself, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Sabaku no Gaara."

The three boys whose names were said looked at her, a surprised look upon their faces.

"And," Sakura continued. "I was thinking of pairing up with the original champions, the three unknown champions and Harry."

Dumbledore nodded. "That will suffice."

...?(Twelve o'clock)...?

After the shinobi had discussed what had happened to each other at the hour of lunch, they agreed to who the Triwizard champions.

'Now all we have to do is wait for dinner,' Sakura thought.

...?(Dinner)..?

As everybody seated themselves at their tables and had finally finished dining, the golden plates cleared, and Dumbledore stood to his feet.

"In about one minute, the goblet will be ready to make its decision. When the names of the champions are called, they will come to the top of the Hall and go through the door behind the staff table, where they will receive their first set of instructions."

The Great Hall seemed to shudder with excitement, and Sakura gripped the side of the table so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Dumbledore waved his wand in the air, and all the candles except the ones inside the carved pumpkins were put out, and after a short while, sparks flew from the goblet, which had turned a bright red.

A piece of parchment fluttered out of the goblet, and Dumbledore read in a loud and clear voice,"The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum."

The Great Hall erupted in applause, as Viktor Krum rose from his seat at the Slytherin table and disappeared into the door behind the staff table.

After the sound died down, another piece of parchment came out, and Dumbledore read,"The champion for Beauxbatons will be Fleur Delacour."

The silver-haired beauty that Ron was so fond of stood up and bowed, shook her magnificent silver head and vanished into the chamber like Viktor had.

Again, after the Hall was again silent, a third parchment fell. "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"

The Great Hall erupted with noise from the Hufflepuffs, and Sakura heard a cry of anguish from Ron, who seemed to be disappointed.

The third, and what appeared to be last, champion vanished like the other two before him, into the chamber where the others were waiting.

The Hall started to increase in noise as the students started talking about the champions, when the Goblet of Fire again turned a bright red, and five slips of parchment fluttered out.

The room was full of silence, as Dumbledore cleared his throat and said. _"Harry Potter of Hogwarts."_

Every student turned to look at the Boy-Who-Lived, and no one dared to speak.

"And," Dumbledore again started. _"Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Sabaku no Gaara from Japan."_

...? (Chapter 11...Finish!)...?

Ichigo: Wow.

Sakura?

Ichigo: Wow.

Sasuke: ...

Ichigo: WOW.

Naruto: WOW!

Ichigo: How come you're saying wow, Naruto?

Naruto: I don't know.

Sakura: Why are you saying wow, Ichigo?

Ichigo: Because that was one dramatic chapter.

Sasuke: Hn.

Ichigo: I hope all the readers out there liked it! Read and review, please!


	12. Chapter 12

Ichigo-baachan (Grandma Strawberry)

Summary: NarutoXHarryPotter crossover. Orochimaru joining forces with Voldemort? Naruto at Hogwarts? Harry Potter-sama? Wtf happened?

Title: Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?

Chapter 12

Ichigo: Hmmm...well...nothing to say really...

Naruto: Then why bother saying anything?

Ichigo: This is like tradition, Naruto!

Sakura:...tradition..?

Ichigo: -tears- Hai!

Sasuke:...What an idiotic tradition.

Naruto: Yeah! My "eating-ramen-every-day" tradition is so much better than yours!

Sakura:...Naruto that really is a stupid tradition. It's even more idiotic than Ichigo's.

Ichigo:...Thanks a lot. But I still love you guys.

Sasuke:...

Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?

By: Ichigo-baachan

Chapter 12

"Blah", -Talking

'Blah', -Thinking

**"Blah"**, -Inner Sakura

"Blah",- Scroll Talk

A.N.- For the 12th time, since this is the 12th chapter, Ichigo-baachan does not own Naruto.

..?(Chapter 12 Start!!)..?

"WHAT?!"

"I will repeat," Dumbledore said calmly. "Harry Potter of Hogwarts and Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Sabaku no Gaara representing their home country, Japan."

Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson stood up, red-faced and their eyes full of hatred. "What? But th-they're just 5th years!" Malfoy cried out, outraged.

"And that pink-haired bitch doesn't deserve to be in the Triwizard Tournament!" Pansy hissed loudly, glaring at the kunoichi, who glared right back.

**"We are so going to bitch-slap that freaking idiot girl one day," **Inner Sakura muttered darkly, cracking her knuckles.

Professor McGonagall stood up angrily. "We will not have that kind of foul language in here, Ms. Parkinson. You have been warned," she snapped.

Dumbledore motioned for the Gyffindor head to sit. "Whoever's names are chosen by the goblet are the champions, and we can not simply change this rule. Now kindly sit back down, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson."

The two grumbled and sat down noisily, their eyes full of jealousy.

"Now," the old wizard continued. "Will the rest of the champions come up here, if you please?"

As Sakura and Naruto got up, she glanced at Harry, who was still in shock and was as motionless as a statue. Ron and Hermione were goggling at him, but he still made no movement.

"Harry, come on," Sakura said, tugging on the boy's robes.

With a start, Harry shook his head and got up. Before he left the Gryffindor table with the Uzumaki and Haruno, he said,"I didn't put my name in. You two know I didn't," to Ron and Hermione, who were still gawking at him.

As Dumbledore ushered Sakura, Naruto, Harry, Sasuke, and Gaara through the doors, stares followed, and then finally a voice that sounded like George Weasley cried out, "Best of luck, eh?"

Sakura gazed around the room, which was rather small, but was covered with paintings of what appeared to be famous witches and wizards, and a cozy fire was crackling in the fireplace.

A loud sound erupted from the Great Hall through the door, and Dumbledore said,"Just a moment," and disappeared through the door.

The first three champions that had been called were sitting around the fireplace, and at last, Fleur looked up. With a flip of her long, silver-coloured hair, she said,"What eez it? Have zey zent you to tell us zumthing?"

Sakura sighed and looked into the arrogant girl's eyes. "No. We're champions too, which I'm not sorry to say, Delacour-san."

Fleur looked away and flushed red. She then turned to Sasuke and smiled brightly, blinking her eyes flirtatiously. "My name eez Fleur, what eez yours?"

Sasuke looked at the beauty before him, which made her smile brighter. Sakura scowled and said,"Uchiha Sasuke. And the redhead over there is Sabaku no Gaara, the blonde is Uzumaki Naruto, and the boy with the glasses is Harry Potter."

Fleur turned to Sakura and raised a thin eyebrow. "And yours?"

"I'm Haruno Sakura."

"You're first name eez Haruno?"

"No, it's Sakura. Haruno's my last name, like Uchiha is Sasuke's, and Uzumaki is Naruto's. When we introduce ourselves in Japan, we say our last names first," Sakura replied, sitting down on a stool.

Dumbledore walked in again, now with Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, Ludo Bagman, Mr. Crouch, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape.

"And you five are champions? Vairy funny," Fleur retorted, again flipping her hair.

**"If that girl keeps on flipping her hair like that, I'm going to personally rip her hair out of her scalp," **Inner Sakura snapped.

'Yes, it is getting a bit annoying,' Sakura thought.

"Except you, Sa-zuu-keh," Fleur finished, moving closer to the Uchiha, and started to wrap her arms around his own.

Just as Sasuke was about to say something, Sakura snapped. "Don't you dare, Fleur-san."

"What will a leetle girl do?" Fleur retorted.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Sakura and then stared at the girl clutching his arm and shrugged her off. "Sorry, I'm not interested," he said, and glanced at Sakura, who was fuming.

"What is ze meaning of zees, Dum-bulee-door?" Madame Maxime's voice cried out, interrupting the two girl's upcoming quarrel.

"Yes, I'd like to know what is happening, too, Dumbledore. Having more than three champions has never happened before in the history of the Triwizard Tournaments, and hopefully we won't break this tradition," Karkaroff said, his voice cold, glancing at the shinobi, finally landing his eyes on Harry.

"Zees ees unfair to ze rest of ze schools, Dumbly-door," Madame Maxime said, waiting for a reason behind all of this. "Each school has one champion, but 'Ogwarts has six champions?"

"I agree with Madame Maxime. You have told us that your age line would prevent younger students from becoming champions," Karkaroff said, his eyes now leaving Harry, and staring at the old wizard before him.

"There will be an explanation for this, my dear Madame Maxime, Headmaster Karkaroff. Did any of you five enter your names into the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore replied, turning to the four shinobi and Harry.

"No," Harry replied quickly, his eyes glaring at Snape, who was sending his accusing looks.

"And you four?" Karkaroff said harshly.

"No," Sakura replied.

"Me? Enter my name in the goblet-", Naruto started angrily.

"Well, did you or did you not?" snapped Snape.

"No, okay? Jeez...," Naruto retorted.

Both Sasuke and Gaara shook their heads no, and Dumbledore turned to the rest.

"Well there you have it," Dumbledore said.

"What? That is all?"

The Hogwarts headmaster nodded and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was silently gazing at the crackling fire. "I do believe that we cannot do anything about this, I'm sorry to say. We must follow the rules-"

"And the rules said there must be three champions-one from each school that participates!" Karkaroff interrupted rudely.

"Yes, there must be zum mee-stake, Dumbly-dor," Madame Maxime agreed.

"They are just leetle cheeldren!" Fleur blurted out, and Madame Maxime put a large hand on her shoulder.

"Madame Maxime, Professor Karkaroff, as Headmaster Dumbledore said-we must follow the rules," Professor McGonagall said coldly.

"Yes, that eez what we are zaying, Madame!" Fleur cried, Karkaroff and Madame Maxime nodding in agreement.

Sakura cleared her throat and the adults stopped talking at once, and Ludo Bagman stopped asking Harry if he was fine, and they all turned to look at her.

"Permission to speak, Headmaster Dumbledore-san?" Sakura asked.

"Granted."

"As Dumbledore-san said, we must follow the rules. Before I have actually studied from a book about the history and the rules of the Triwizard Tournament. A rule in the book stated that the names of the people that come out of the Goblet of Fire must compete as champions in the Triwizard Tournament," Sakura said.

"How can we trust her? She eez only ze leetle girl!" Fleur said, facing her Headmaster.

"Good job, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whispered and Harry smiled a bit at her.

Dumbledore nodded and turned to Mr. Crouch and Bagman. "Since you two are the judges, what do you say to this?"

"What the girl says is true-the names that come out of the goblet are bound to compete in the tournament," Barty Crouch said, finally averting his eyes from the fire.

Ludo Bagman nodded and bounced up and down from the soles of his feet. "Well, Barty's memorized the rule book and knows it like he knows the back of his hand," he beamed.

Snape muttered a swear word and started to speak."Well then we must-"

"We must resubmit the names of the students. Dumbledore, you shall set the goblet up once more, it's only fair," Karkaroff interrupted, and Snape shot him a sharp glare.

"It does not work like that. It will not reignite until the start of the next tournament," Sasuke informed the man.

Just as Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, and Fleur opened their mouths to speak, a rough voice spoke from behind them. "It's called a binding magical contract, so all the current champions have to compete."

Sakura turned around and saw Mad-Eye and Kakashi, who nodded to her and the rest of the shinobi.

"What's done is done," Snape put in.

"Well, shall we give the champions their instructions then, Barty?" Ludo cried, seeming to be pleased.

"Viktor come here," Karkaroff snapped, and the boy shuffled toward his headmaster, scowling.

"Cedric, you may join the others," Professor McGonagall said, and Cedric nodded and walked over.

Mr. Crouch coughed and nodded.

'He looks ill,' Sakura thought, taking in the bags under his eyes and his pale unhealthy complexion.

"The first task of the tournament is designed to test your daring and courage. It is a very important quality for a wizard to have courage," he started.

"But what is the task?" Sasuke asked.

"We will not say," was the reply.

"What?!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto, lower your voice, will you?" Gaara said.

"So...when will the first task take place?" Harry asked, speaking at last.

"Why, Harry! I thought you'd never ask!" Ludo cried out, beaming at the young wizard.

"So...when is it?" Cedric asked.

"The first task will take place on the twenty-fourth of November, in front of the schools and the judges," answered Mr. Crouch. "The champions are not allowed to ask for or accept any help from their professors to complete the tasks. The champions will also face the first challenge with only their wands, and will receive information on the second task after the first has been completed. The champions will also be exempted from the end-of-year tests."

"Yes!" Naruto cried out, pumping his fist in the air.

"But how will we do this if there is eight champions? The tasks will be too time-consuming," Gaara asked, looking at Dumbledore.

"Well...we haven't really thought of that yet, since we didn't expect more than three champions," Ludo started.

"I may have a solution to that," Sakura said, and everyone's gaze turned to her.

"I was thinking that since there are an even amount of champions, and there are four wizards from Japan, we could pair up with Harry, Fleur, Cedric, and Viktor-san."

"Brilliant!" Ludo Bagman said.

"Sakura-chan is so smart! Yeah!" Naruto shouted out, jumping happily up and down.

Sasuke and Gaara nodded their approval to the pink-haired 'Japanese witch'.

"So, Mr. Crouch. Do you think it will work?" Dumbledore turned to the ill-looking man, who nodded.

"Do you agree on these terms, Madame Maxime, Headmaster Karkaroff?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Madame Maxime sighed in defeat and at last nodded her handsome head. But Karkaroff was still a bit annoyed by how things turned out and started to speak.

"If you don't agree, you'll be forced to since you can not take your champion out, Karkaroff," Moody said.

The Durmstrang headmaster glared at the strange-looking man, but finally gave a nod of approval to Dumbledore.

"So do you agree on these terms, champions?" Bagman asked.

Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Harry, Naruto, Cedric, and Viktor nodded. Fleur flipped her hair and said,"Only if I vill be paired up veeth ze boy, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Well, it's settled then!" Ludo Bagman cried out in glee.

"But I am afraid, that you will not have a choice in your partner, Ms. Delacour," Dumbledore said.

"Vhat?! Vhy is that?"

"Because we will be picking the partners out of a hat!" Ludo crowed, and Fleur muttered French curses under her breath.

Dumbledore waved his wand in the air, and a hat appeared. "Inside are four slips of paper of the names of Ms. Delacour, Mr. Krum, Mr. Diggory, and Mr. Potter. The four Japanese wizards will each get a turn in picking a slip of parchment from this hat. The name they have selected will be their parner in the tournament. Now, who will go first?"

Naruto leaped forward and cried out,"I will!"

Sakura grinned as she watched Naruto rummage through the hat. After a second or two, Naruto pulled out a small slip of paper and squinted at it. "Viktor Krum of Durmstrang," he read, scratching his head and looking at the famous quidditch player.

**"Heh. This'll be interesting. Naruto and Viktor-san are like polar opposites of each other,"** Inner Sakura giggled.

Naruto punched the back of Viktor playfully, and the Durmstrang champion grunted, and Karkaroff scowled at the Uzumaki.

"Hey, buddy! Guess we're partners now, eh?" Naruto said, smiling brightly and Viktor nodded glumly.

Sasuke stepped forward and calmly pulled out a piece of parchment. "Cedric Diggory," and glanced at the handsome boy from Hufflepuff.

'So I'll either be with Harry...or...Fleur...,' Sakura thought, praying that it wasn't the latter.

"Madame Maxime, I vill not part-ee-cipate eef I am paired of vith zat leetle girl!" Fleur complained, pointing a finger at Sakura.

Sakura hesitated to step forward to the hat, but Sasuke nudged her. "Go on, Sakura," he said softly.

Sakura smiled gratefully for the support and stepped forward. "Harry Potter," she read aloud and grinned at Harry, who grinned back. "So, we're partners, huh, Sakura?"

"Yes. And thank goodness."

"Did you hear zat?!" Fleur cried out angrily.

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Harry!" Sakura said, ignoring the silver haired girl.

**"Oh damn, poor Gaara!"**

"So who am I paired up vith?" Fleur asked after she had calmed down.

"Sabaku no Gaara," Professor McGonagall said, smiling a bit to herself.

'Another personality clash, eh?' Sakura thought, grinning.

"Who?" Fleur asked again.

Gaara sighed and stepped forward. "Me."

After Fleur had taken in the boy's appearance, she smiled a bit. "I'm Fleur."

"I know."

'Theez boy ees also quite good-looking,' Fleur thought, twirling a strand of her silver hair, eyeing the Kazekage.

"Well! Remember, champions, the first task will take place on November 24! Be sure to prepare yourself! Have a good night's sleep, everyone!" Ludo Bagman said, clapping his hands together.

Madame Maxime walked quickly out of the room with Fleur and they were talking quickly in French. Fleur had a pleased look upon her face, and she glanced back at Gaara and smiled every so often.

Viktor Krum and Karkaroff also left the room after the two, but unlike them, they walked in stony silence.

As Sakura and the three other shinobi left the room with Harry, she smiled. "Poor Gaara-san, I think Fleur is taking a liking to you now!" she said, laughing.

Gaara grumbled, and Naruto laughed. "What? At least she's pretty!"

"Ron's going to be quite jealous of you," Sasuke said, and Harry laughed.

"Guys, a girl isn't just about their looks you know," Sakura muttered.

"We know that, ne teme, Harry, Gaara?" Naruto said, chuckling sheepishly.

"Hn."

"Well...we should get some rest for tonight," said Sakura. "Goodnight, Sasuke-kun, Gaara-san."

"Sakura," a voice called out to her.

Kakashi strolled up toward her and muttered under his breath so that no one else could hear him except Sakura. "Your theory may be right."

Sakura grinned and yelled out,"Good night, Kakashi-sensei!" as he walked down the hallway.

As Harry started to go ahead with Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke called out. "Potter."

With a look of confusion, Harry turned and faced Sasuke.

"Don't do anything that will hurt Sakura and I advise you not to take a liking to her or touch her," Sasuke said, and walked over to where Gaara was waiting.

'Does he think that I like Sakura or something?' Harry thought to himself.

"Harry-san, hurry up or we're going to go ahead!" Sakura called back.

...?(Gryffindor dorms)..?

"You guys should have told us that you entered!" Fred cried out, as Sakura and the others finally reached the common room.

"Congratulations! We're throwing a feast and celebrating!" Lee Jordan cried out.

"But how did you escape without a beard?" George asked, chewing thoughtfully on a Chocolate Frog.

"I didn't. I don't even know how I-", Harry started, but the others laughed, thinking he was joking.

"No really, guys! I really have no idea-"

"Well we have some butterbeer, which'll warm you right up!" a boy crowed, handing a full mug to Sakura.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm fine really-", Sakura started to say.

"Try it Sakura-chan! It's really good! Better than sake, even!" Naruto interrupted, already getting seconds.

"Man, you swallowed that fast, Uzumaki," Ino laughed.

Sakura stared at Naruto. "Naruto...," she started to say in a slow voice. "When did you drink sake?"

Naruto turned red and stammered. "Ahaha..hahah..hah! Did I say that I drank sake? Ahahah.."

"Naruto don't lie to me!" Sakura yelled, slamming her now-empty mug on the blond boy's head.

"S-Sakura-ch-chan...," Naruto squeaked.

"Answer the question," Sakura said darkly, her eyes gleaming.

"Eheh..well...Ero-sennin-"

"I'LL KILL HIM!"

"No no! I only tried it once! I swear Sakura-chan! Pinky promise!" Naruto said.

"I'll take your word for it, Naruto, but if I ever find out you lied to me...," Sakura said darkly.

"Ah, now now, Sakura. We don't want any holes in our lovely common room," Harry said. As he patted her shoulder, he remembered what Sasuke said and quickly withdrew his hand.

"Well, don't you dare become an alcoholic! Any of you!" Sakura cried out. She shook her fifth cup of butterbeer at everyone standing in the common room, and chugged the rest of her butterbeer down.

"A-ano...Sakura-san...I think you've h-had enough," Hinata stammered, supporting the pink-faced girl, who was swaying side to side.

"No no, I'm fine, Hinata...just the heat of the room getting to me. Goddamn it! Who turned up the heat?!" Sakura shouted, throwing her mug at the head of an innocent Gryffindor who howled in pain.

"Sakura-san! I think that you should take the advice of Hinata-san!" Lee said, as Sakura slumped into a seat.

Sakura didn't reply, and instead, stood up and walked over to Kiba. Swinging her arm onto his shoulder, she started to sing loudly off-key. Kiba jumped, stared at the drunk Haruno, and finally joined in with her.

The drunk duet now had an audience, who was cheering and applausing. Hiccuping, Sakura stopped, and turned slightly green. "Oh my god, she's going to be sick!" Ino cried out, rushing to Sakura's aid.

"Er...Hermione, will you help me bring Sakura to the girl's lavatory?"

"No...Hinata-chan is staying with me!" a drunk Naruto hiccuped, leaning against Hermione.

"Oh stop it Naruto, that's not Hinata. That's Hermione, baka," Ino said, pulling Hermione towards her, Sakura gradually turning paler by the second.

..?(After the celebration)...?

"Ugh...I bet I'm going to get a massive headache tomorrow morning. I can feel one coming on already," Sakura grumbled to Ino.

"If only it weren't so yummy, huh, Sakura?" Ino remarked, tucking her friend in.

"Mmfluggaflubbammfgh," Sakura mumbled into her pillow.

"_Oyasuminasai! _(A.N.--Good night)" Ino giggled and skipped toward her own bed.

"Is Sakura okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah...see? She's dozing off already!" Ino whispered, glancing at the Sakura.

Hermione looked at the Konoha kunoichi with a thoughtful look. 'Sakura, Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke are also champions...along with Harry? It's too much of a coincidence...,' she thought, tapping her fingers worriedly.

...?(Boy's dorm-after the celebration)..?

Rock Lee climbed up the stairs, Kiba and Naruto hanging upside-down on his shoulders. "Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, you shouldn't drink too much of that butterbeer next time!" he scolded.

"But it's so...so delicious," Kiba mumbled, and Naruto nodded his head.

"What do you mean, congratulations?!" Harry cried out, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"No one else younger than 17 has gotten over the Age Line, have they? Except you...what'd you use? The Invisibility Cloak?" Ron said, a blank look in his eyes.

"You know well enough that that wouldn't have worked, Ron!" Harry said.

"Well how _did_ you get over it? Come on, I'm your best friend, Harry. How'd you do it?" Ron asked, a strange look on his face.

"I told you! I. Did. Not. Put. My. Name. In. The. Bloody. Goblet!" Harry yelled.

"Well then how did you-"

"I don't know. Someone else must have done it," Harry said, trying to calm himself down.

"Hmm? What's going on?" Naruto mumbled, lifting his head sleepily. "Shh, Naruto-kun. Something is happening," Rock Lee said.

"Well why would someone do _that_ for?" Ron said.

"I don't know! I mean, I was thinking about it. It could even be something related to Voldemort!" Harry shouted.

Rock Lee's eyes widened, and he made a mental note to himself to tell Sakura what had happened in the morning.

..?(Morning)..?

As Sakura headed down towards the Great Hall, her head throbbed painfully.

"How are you feeling?" Ino asked cheerfully, piling food onto Sakura's plate.

Sakura stared glumly at the food before her and let out a tired sigh. "Terrible."

"Sakura, are you feeling okay?" said Sasuke, who had just came to visit the others.

"Never been better, Sasuke-kun. What do you think?" Sakura groaned, dropping her head onto her arms.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan...," Naruto mumbled, seating himself next to her and a sleeping Kiba.

"What happened to you three?" Kankurou asked, refraining himself from snickering.

"...Too much butterbeer...," Sakura answered back.

"And he was like: 'BAZAAM!'!" a loud, bubbly voice cried out.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura said rudely to Colin Creevey, who for once, closed his mouth.

"Wow. Feeling bright and cheerful, aren't we?" Shikamaru said as he reached the table.

Sakura opened one eye. "_Damate_ (A.N.-shut up), Shikama-", and her head shot up, causing her head to throb even more.

"Kuso...," Sakura mumbled, holding the side of her head with the palms of her hands, and then looked up once more when the pain went away.

"I got it here somewhere...," she mumbled to herself while rummaging through her medical pouch.

"Got what?" Gaara asked.

"Aha! Here it is! I prepared this originally for Tsunade-shishou, since she's addicted to sake and all that...never thought that it would really come in handy for myself," Sakura said, pulling out a small plastic box.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, peering closely at the box.

"It's...Haruno Sakura's cure for hangovers!" Sakura cried out in glee, and snapped open the box. Inside were about a thousand or so tiny, pale blue pills.

Sakura handed one to Naruto, who popped it into his mouth at once, ate one herself, and forced it into the now-awakened Inuzuka. Almost immediately, the trio brightened.

"Ah, never felt better! Arigatou, Sakura!" Kiba crowed, stretching his arms.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out, and started on his breakfast.

"These little pills are miracle workers!" Sakura said, finally appreciating what she had made for Tsunade, and patted the case lovingly.

"So how'd you do it?" a voice sneered.

Sakura looked up and her eyes immediately narrowed.

"A stupid girl like you-," Pansy continued.

"Oh, shut up, will you?" Sakura snapped, getting up to her feet and brushing past the fuming Slytherin.

The rest of the shinobi followed her outdoors and she let out an angry yell and punched the air.

"A-ano...Sakura-san..._daijobou_ (A.N.-Are you okay? It's spelt something like that, I think..)?" Hinata stammered, worried for her friend.

"Yeah...I'm okay. I just hate that stupid-ERGH!" Sakura shouted out, stomping her foot onto the ground, crushing a fist-sized rock with her foot.

"Sakura, calm down," Sasuke said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Sakura breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. "Arigatou," she said while opening her emerald eyes.

"Hn."

"What do you mean, he's _jealous_?!" Harry's voice rang out.

The shinobi turned and saw Harry and Hermione standing near the lake, staring at the Durmstrang ship.

With a questioning look to the others, Sakura crept closer.

"Well...isn't it obvious, Harry? You always get the attention, Harry!" Hermione said, and hastily added,"Though it's not your fault."

"Well...I know you don't ask for all the attention or anything Harry, but you know...Ron has all his brothers to compete against and you're his best friend! And since you're famous and all that, and he's always put off to the side whenever people see you."

"Well, I realize that now that you say that, Hermione, but still! Does he think that I actually enjoy all the attention?! I'd swap places with him anytime!" Harry burst out angrily.

"And he told me that ever since those...Japanese wizards came, you two haven't been that close lately!"

"What?! I spend plenty of my time with him!" replied Harry.

"And Harry. I've got to tell you something! Don't you think it's a bit suspicious that this year these supposedly 'Japanese wizards' came to Hogwarts and four of them are participating in the Triwizard Tournament? And you're also one of the champions!" Hermione said, anxiously.

"I-," stammered Harry.

"Think about it! It's too much to be of a coincidence, don't you think?"

Harry's gaze across the lake hardened. "I know what you're thinking, Hermione. That they work for Voldemort and all-"

"Yes! That's exactly what I meant, Harry! So do watch out for them, will you?"

Sakura stopped listening to the conversation between the two friends and turned to face the rest. "What should we do? Hermione is convincing Harry that we're working for Voldemort, but we're really not! And since Harry's agreeing with her, we can't look out for him as much anymore! He'll make up some excuse or something, I know it!" Sakura whispered, rubbing her temples.

"Sakura. I think we should wait a while-," Neji started, but stopped when he heard Harry say something.

"Fine, I'll keep my distance from them, if that's what you want. Satisfied, Hermione?" Harry said.

**"Oh damn. The mission's going to get harder if he's going to avoid us,"** Inner Sakura grumbled.

"Actually, I think it's best that we tell him as soon as possible, Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Yes, it'll be much more troublesome and difficult if he _does_ keep his distance from us, since we have to look out for him," said Shikamaru, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...," Sakura replied, remembering what she had read in the letter that Tsunade had sent her. _"If necessary, it is required for you to inform Harry Potter about the mission."_

The 5 shinobi teams headed toward the lake, where Harry and Hermione were now silently looking at. "Harry?" Sakura called out. When he turned, Gaara said,"We have to talk to you. Now."

Harry and Hermione stared at them and pulled out their wands. "What do you want?" Hermione asked coldly.

"We heard what you said," Temari said.

"What?"

"About us being the followers of Voldemort," said Sasuke.

Sakura stepped forward, and Harry and Hermione pointed their wands at her. "We're not Voldemort's followers, Harry."

"And how do you explain all of the things that have happened so far? It's too much to be a coincidence, isn't it?" Hermione snapped.

"Well, how can we possibly be the Dark Lord's followers-," Shikamaru started.

"If we're supposed to protect Harry Potter?" Sakura finished.

"What?!" Both Harry and Hermione looked at them in confusion and shock.

...?(Chapter 12...Finish!)...?

Ichigo: Oooh. Harry is being told of the mission!

Sakura: It would have created future complications if we didn't, wouldn't it, Ichigo?

Ichigo: That's why I made you guys tell him. Heh.

Naruto: I didn't talk much at all...

Ichigo: Heh. And you got drunk too. And who knew that Sakura-chan sings off-key? There you go, lilxcutexmonstah! Not that much of a Mary-Sue now, what do you think? -smiles-

Sakura: -sigh-...

Sasuke: Review.


	13. Chapter 13

Ichigo-baachan (Grandma Strawberry)

Summary: NarutoXHarryPotter crossover. Orochimaru joining forces with Voldemort? Naruto at Hogwarts? Harry Potter-sama? Wtf happened?

Title: Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?

Chapter 13

Ichigo: Well I updated the last one pretty quickly, didn't I? -struts around proudly-. But I really didn't this time...sorry sorry! -avoids the thrown objects- Thank you for pointing out that retarded mistake in that last chapter, Altais! -feels ashamed-...I had a typo and typed Malfoy saying that they were 5th years, instead of 4th years. Thank you Altais! And I made Hinata-chan suddenly appear out of nowhere in the Gryffindor common room...sorry people, I was all drunk on the idea of some Naruto and Hinata moment I was going to make at that point of the story (although I ended up taking it out), that I forgot that she wasn't even in Gryffindor!! Ahahaha...I think I should pay attention more when I'm typing, huh? -embarrassed- Hehehehe...well, gomen ne sai, my dear readers! And arigatou, Altais!! I'm such a baka! Mwuahahaha...

Naruto: Hai hai, Ichigo is a baka!

Sakura: Naruto!

Ichigo: I'm smarter than you Naruto, so you shouldn't be talking...

Sasuke: Hn.

Ichigo: Well I hope so...-mumbles- I am, right? Right guys? -tears-

Naruto: Hah! Of course not!

Sakura:...

Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?

By: Ichigo-baachan

Chapter 13

"Blah", -Talking

'Blah', -Thinking

**"Blah"**, -Inner Sakura

"Blah",- Scroll Talk

A.N.- -sings in a sing song voice- Do re mi fa so la ti do! I do not own Na-ru-to! (My attempt at a messed up rhyme. Don't laugh -smiles sheepishly-).

..?...?(Chapter 13 Start!!)..?...?

"What?!" Hermione blurted out again. She studied the faces of the shinobi before her and took in a deep breath and waited for an explanation.

"Wait...you guys are here to...protect me?" Harry asked, scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Well...we weren't supposed to let _anyone_ know. Including you, Harry," Sakura said, eyeing Harry and Hermione's wands.

"Yeah! But we kind of overheard what you and Hermy knee-"

"It's Her-my-knee," Hermione corrected. (A.N.- Actually, I think it's supposed to be pronounced 'Her-my-oh-knee', but the way people from England say her name make it sound like it's Her-my-knee, so I'm just going with that.)

"Well, as I was saying," Naruto continued, ignoring the fact that he had again been corrected on his pronounciation of Hermione's name. "We overheard what you two were saying just now..."

Seeing the witch and wizard's confused faces, Sasuke explained.

"Our mission is to keep an eye on Harry Potter, and to protect him from any dangers."

"I can take care of myself fine, thanks," Harry retorted sharply.

"Whatever. Tell that to the client. But since you and Hermione here agreed to avoid us, it would have created complications for the mission," Shikamaru said. "This is so-", he started to mumble.

"Don't even finish that sentence, or you're not going to live to see tomorrow," both Ino and Temari threatened Shikamaru, who continued to mumble a bit to himself.

"And you probably would've eventually tried to avoid us altogether since we'd look like we were following you," Chouji said.

"And we're no stalkers!" Ino grinned. "Well...er..not in the way you think...like sometimes we have to follow people and-"

"They get the point, Yamanaka," Gaara said, shutting the girl off from her rambling.

"But how do we know you're telling the truth?" Hermione asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Ask either Professor McGonagall or Headmaster Dumbledore-san. They're the only ones who know of this mission other than us. Professor McGonagall was informed of the reason we were here, and Dumbledore-san's the client," answered Gaara.

"But neither of them are here to clarify that. For all we know, you could be lying!" Harry insisted.

"Well, Harry, Ms. Granger, I am here right now, and I am saying that all of this is true," a voice said.

They turned and Dumbledore smiled at them. "So I suggest you two to put down your wands, or I'm afraid there may be an accident. And that would'nt do good at all, would it?" (A.N.- Okay, I know that it seems that Dumbledore is threatening them, but he's actually not...heh.)

As Harry and Hermione lowered their wands, Sakura quickly said, "And you must not tell _anyone_ of this."

"What about Ron?" Hermione asked, and gave a worried glance at Harry.

"We know that Harry-san and Ron are not on good terms right now, but we trust you to see whether or not to inform him," Neji said.

"Oh! And Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Anko-sensei, Shizune-san, and Ibiki-sensei are also included and know of the mission," Naruto added.

"I think it's best that you to ask for their help when you are in a trouble, Harry," Dumbledore advised. "Now I must go, for Professor McGonagall must be lookng for me at this moment," and he headed back to the castle.

"So...er...sorry about-," Harry started.

"It's okay, right guys? In my opinion, it's a lot more easier this way!" Tenten said cheerfully, and the others nodded in agreement.

"So...wherever Harry goes, you guys have to go?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah...well some of us, if the others are occupied with something," answered Sakura.

**"Hey Sakura. Should we ask them about that Sirius person?"** Inner Sakura asked.

'Well...it'd be a whole lot easier if we did know who he was...so yeah, I guess so,' Sakura responded thoughtfully.

Before Sakura could open her mouth and ask, Neji beat her to it.

"Harry-san. Myself and Haruno-san have seen you contact someone by the name of Sirius and-," Neji started to say.

"We're wondering who he is," Sakura finished.

"He's my godfather. He's a good guy, so don't worry about it," Harry replied.

"Oh!" Sakura brightened. "But I apologize for invading in your privacy, Harry-san...," she apologized.

Harry hesitated a bit and then grinned awkwardly. "It's okay...since it is for the sake of my safety, right?"

Sakura smiled bavk at Harry and glanced at Hermione, who was looking very thoughtfully at them.

"But are you guys really Japanese wizards?" she asked after a moment or two.

But the shinobi continued talking to each other and Harry as if they had not heard her question.

...?(During the week-Herbology with the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs)...?

Sakura looked worriedly at Harry, who was ignoring the glares that he was receiving from the Hufflepuffs (not including Tenten, Hinata, and Chouji of course).

She knew that the Hufflepuffs felt that Harry, herself, Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara had stolen the glory of their own champion-Cedric Diggory. Sakura also knew that the Hufflepuffs, who although were usually on very good terms with the Gryffindors, rarely got any glory.

Sakura turned to a group of Hufflepuff girls who were giving her cold looks and grumbled. "It's rude to stare," she snapped.

"Well, we wouldn't be staring if such a stupid girl like you was representing Hogwarts!" a girl scoffed, and her friends elbowed her. It seemed that although the Hufflepuffs disliked the idea of sharing their glory, they were not mad enough to hate the Gryffidnors entirely.

"Has your mother taught you no manners, or is she inexperienced in that field too?" Ino said, defending her friend.

"And Sakura is probably tons more smarter than you," Tenten smirked.

"You're a fellow Hufflepuff! Why would you-," the girl stammered.

**"She sounds like Draco Malfoy when Sasuke-kun insulted him, doesn't she?"** Inner Sakura scoffed.

"Because Sakura-chan's my friend, while I don't even know your name," Tenten interrupted, and rolled her eyes.

"Oi...stop staring, you!" Naruto's voice cried out.

Sakura turned just in time to see Naruto wallop a staring Hufflepuff boy with a Bouncing Bulb.

"You too! Want me to chuck this thing at you like I did to your friend over there?" Naruto threatened another.

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing?!" Kurenai scolded, smacking the blonde's head.

"Ow!...Well...they were staring and making rude comments about us!" Naruto said, rubbing his aching head.

"Well that's no reason to throw something at someone!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"Better a Bouncing Bulb than a kunai knife," Chouji muttered, and looked at Tenten who was fingering the flap of her kunai pouch.

Tenten hastily removed her hand, and blushed. "I...I wasn't thinking of doing anything...," she muttered.

"And th-the boy who got hit s-said that w-we should just go back to Japan, where we b-belong, sensei," Hinata stuttered, defending her crush.

"WHAT?!" Kurenai roared, and marched over to the student who had said such a cruel remark.

"God! Why can't you two just apologize to each other and _talk_?!" Hermione's voice rang out. Harry and Ron said nothing.

To a still staring Hufflepuff, Kiba threatened, "If you don't look away, I'm going to set Akamaru on you." The boy finally looked away when Akamaru growled and stepped towards him.

A tingle rang through Sakura's spine, and she took out her communication scroll.

Temari: Are people bothering Sakura, Harry, and Naruto over there?

Hinata: Yes. Why do you ask, Temari-san?

Neji: Because we have class with the Slytherins, and all the Slytherins are bothering Uchiha and Kazekage-sama.

Shikamaru: We had to restrain Gaara from attacking the others with his sand, and prevent the Uchiha from killing a Slytherin who made a rather rude remark about Sakura.

Sasuke: Shut up, Nara.

Sakura: Naruto threw a Bouncing Bulb at a Hufflepuff.

Kankurou: What the hell is a _Bouncing Bulb_

Ino: Some type of plant or something...

Tenten: And Kiba threatened to set Akamaru on someone...

Kankurou: Violent aren't we...

Temari: Shut up, Kankurou.

"So do we have Care of Magical Creatures next?" Rock Lee asked.

"Yeah. We'll be seeing Hagrid!" Hermione cheered up.

'And Sasuke-kun...,' Sakura thought and smiled a bit to herself.

"That just means we have to spend some time with the Slytherins," Ron muttered besides her.

"That Draco kid's going to give you three a hard time since you're champions and all," Chouji warned Harry, Sakura, and Naruto.

The sound of a clay pot breaking and a curse was heard in the greenhouse.

"Keep that language to yourself, Mr. Weasley!" Professor Sprout snapped.

...?(Hagrid's cabin)..?

"Hey look. It's the five Hogwarts champions! Quick, bring out your autograph books or else we won't be able to get their signatures! They won't be around much longer, since half the Triwizard champions are already gone from this world!" Draco mocked, prancing around in his robes arrogantly.

"How long do you think they'll last, Draco?" Pansy giggled.

"You forgot to add 'honey' after his name, stupid love-struck girl...," Ino muttered darkly, but Malfoy and Pansy didn't hear her.

The young Malfoy smirked. "Oh, about ten minutes into the first task, most likely."

"Well, better us be the champions though. Can you imagine if Malfoy or that Pansy girl participated? They'll just make a fool out of themselves out there! Lasting two minutes, tops," Naruto cried out loudly, so that the named Slytherins could hear.

All of the Gryffindors laughed loudly at the red Draco and fuming Parkinson.

"'Ey 'ey, calm down ye lot. Ye'll be walkin' 'em skrewts for today's lesson," Hagrid said.

"Take _these_ for a walk? And where exactly are we supposed to fix the leash? Around the sting, the blasting end, or the sucker?" Malfoy scoffed.

"Obviously around the middle, dumbass," Sakura answered.

"Well, _you_ would know, since your parents are probably crawling around in here somewhere," Draco insulted, kicking the crates filled with skrewts with the side of his foot.

Sakura's eyes flashed angrily. "Do you want to experience flying in the air with a broken jaw again?"

"You touch him and I'll-," Pansy started.

"Be jumping with joy like the rest of the world?" Sasuke remarked as he casually put a leash on a skrewt.

"What?! Of course not! Draco makes the world a better place!" Pansy said. "And anyway, I was going to say that I was going to personally make her even more disfigured!"

"You do that and you won't be with us alive wizards, anymore," Sasuke said coldly. "And she's much too strong for a weak girl like you to even tap."

Sakura attempted to restrain herself from blushing and hugging the Uchiha in thanks.

"Well...er...like I was sayin', ye'll be walkin' 'em skrewts. I advise ye to wear ye dragon-hide gloves too, while yer at it," said Hagrid. He scratched his head, wondering why there were always so much disruptions in his class. Couldn't the Slytherin and Gryffindors just ignore each other?

As everyone busied themselves, Sakura noticed Hagrid taking Harry aside and talking to him.

**"How sweet. Hagrid-sensei's worried!"** Inner Sakura cooed.

Sakura's eyes softened as she watched the two. 'Like a father looking out for his son, huh?' she thought, thinking of her parents back home. 'I hope they're safe...'

"Sakura...you okay?" a quiet voice asked, snapping Sakura out from her daze.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Yeah...just thinking that it's kawaii (A.N.-cute) how Hagrid-san cares for Harry so much!"

"Hn. Yeah...kawaii..," Sasuke murmered, but he was looking directly at Sakura while he spoke.

Sakura flushed and realized something. "I bet that was the first time you said a word like kawaii, ne, Sasuke-kun? Wiat till I tell Naruto!" she teased.

"Don't you dare or else-"

Sakura grinned. "Or else what? You'll give the world a heart attack by shouting out 'honey' and 'sweetie-pie'?"

Sasuke grimaced. "No. I'll tell Malfoy that you like him if you do," he joked.

"Did I just hear right? You, the geat Uchiha Sasuke-sama _joking_?!" teased Sakura, and added a fake gasp.

Just as Sasuke was about to reply, a loud,"ITAI! (A.N.-ow)" reached Sakura's ears.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun, gotta run!" Sakura said and ran toward a hurt Kiba.

"Hagrid-san told us to wear our dragon-hide gloves while handling the skrewts, baka!" Sakura scolded. "Obviously you'd get burnt if you don't..."

"Tell that to Shino too, then," Kiba snorted.

Sakura looked at the silent Aburame, who was walking ten large skrewts at the same time, without his dragon-hide gloves.

"Well...you know Shino-san is...an exception," Sakura said, and she led Kiba to the side, where no one would be able to easily spot them.

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw something the color of soft-green coming from Sakura's hands and gasped softly as she saw the burn on Kiba's hand healing. After a few seconds, the burn seemed to have shrunk and disappeared completely, leaving only a pale white scar behind.

"You okay, Hermione?" Ino asked.

"Yeah...," Hermione replied, not sure herself. 'Did that really happen?'

..?(Throughout the week)..?

Sakura sighed to herself. 'Poor Harry-san, he's taking this harder than anyone else...,' she thought to herself, looking at the boy sitting next to her, who was currently scribbling madly onto a piece of parchment.

Ron and Harry had been ignoring each other, causing Hermione to act irritated during the day. Sakura was surprised that the two had not made up yet, and felt bad for Hermione, who had to suffer the silence.

Sakura looked back to Harry and tapped her pen thoughtfully on her cheek. She understood the reason why the Hufflepuffs had treated Harry so harshly, but she was surprised to find that the Ravenclaws agreed with them. It seemed that the Ravenclaws thought that Harry had tried to earn himself more fame by tricking the goblet into entering the Triwizard Tournament. And of course, the Slytherins were as crude and rude as always to him. The strange thing was, nobody had seemed to be wondering how 5 people from Hogwarts, including herself, had managed to get into the tournament.

Besides the stress he was receiving from the other Houses, Harry was taking the whole "how the 'Japanese wizards' were here to protect him' quite well. But Sakura knew that Hermione and Harry still felt a bit strange because besides a silent Ron, a Japanese wizard had to always be with Harry at all times.

'Also...that Cedric Diggory...,' Sakura thought to herself. 'He doesn't seem worried at all about the competition he's getting as Hogwarts champion.'

After the class was over, Sakura trooped down towards Charms with the fellow Gryffindors. "Konnichiwa, Neji-san, Temari-san, Shikamaru," she greeted the Ravenclaw shinobi when she entered the room.

With a lazy wave, Shikmaru said,"Yo," Shikamaru greeted."Where's Ino?"

"Ino-pig got trampled on the way here," Sakura replied, and giggled to herself as Shikamaru sat up from his slouched position.

Temari raised an eyebrow. "Did she really?"

"Yeah by a large mob of her relatives, who were grunting and squealing as they were stampeding down the hallway-," Sakura started to say, but she was cut off.

"Are you spreading lies about me, big forehead?" Ino grumbled, as she sat down next to Harry, and Sakura grinned.

"So, what do you think of your parner, Naruto?" Neji asked as he flicked his white wand, making an eraser zoom across the room.

"He's like Sasuke-teme, except worse! At least the teme says 'hn', but this guy won't even talk!" Naruto burst out, making a stabbing motion in the air with his wand.

Since the champions had been partnered up with the Japanese wizards, partners were required to spend some time together, for they were going to have to work together in the tasks in the Triwizard Tournament.

"It's a _flick_, Naruto," Sakura sighed impatiently, as a textbook almost hit Shikamaru.

"That'll teach you to be more alert, Shika," Ino laughed.

"It's a _flick_, Harry! How much times do I have to tell you?" Hermione said.

"I _am_ doing a flick, Hermione!" Harry responded angrily.

"Harry-san, sorry to say, but Hermione's right. Look at my hand motion-", Sakura said, and Harry turned his eyes towards her.

With a quick wrist movement, a large textbook sped towards her. "Oi! Watch out-", Ron started, but Sakura caught the textbook casually.

"What was that, Ron-san?"

"Nothing..."

"Excellent work, Ms. Haruno, Ms. Granger, Mr. Hyuuga, Mr. Nara, Mr. Uchiha!" Professor Flitwick called from across the room.

Hermione smiled at the kind teacher and turned to look at Sakura's wand. "Those are some...different wands you have, Sakura. May I see it?"

Quite reluctantly, Sakura gave the girl her wand, who examined it, stroking her finger across the smooth, pale-pink surface. "You can try it, if you want," Sakura offered.

Hermione perked up and flicked at the direction of a board duster. She looked expectedly at the board duster, but it didn't move from it's spot. "But I'm doing the right wrist movement...," Hermione said, examining Sakura's wand even more thoroughly.

"Nani, nani? Is your wand broken or something, Sakura-chan?" Naruto piped up, waving around his dark red wand.

"Listen to Sakura, baka. It's a _flick_," Shikamaru said, and lazily flicked his dark brown wand, and a piece of parchment zoomed across the room.

"Shut up, Shikamaru...so, is Sakura-chan's wand broken or what?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think so...afterall, it's still intact, and I just used it a few moments ago to move the textbook," Sakura replied, shaking her head.

"It's because our wands are different compared to their sort of wand, since Japanese magic is different," Neji said to Hermione, who nodded and gave Sakura back her wand. "We Japanese wizards insert our...magic into our wand to cast spells." (A.N.-What Neji is saying is true. Kishimoto-san, the wand maker, had designed the wands specifically so only the user, who is a shinobi, could use it. Since every shinobi's chakra is a bit different than everyone else's, the wand would not respond to other people's chakras other then it's owner. Obviously, instead of inserting 'Japanese magic' into the wand, they insert their chakra into the wand, making it look like they're wand-users, like everyone else. Hermione was unable to use the wand because a wizard and witch are unable to control their chakra, and do not even know that such a system exists in their bodies.)

Sakura twirled her wand, which let out soft pink bubbles from the tip. "Ooh, forehead-girl's playing with bubbles," Ino teased playfully.

"So, has Gaara-san been doing any good with Fleur-san?" Rock Lee asked Temari.

"He hasn't really told me anything. I asked him questions, but he just ignored me," Temari pouted, thinking of her red-haired younger brother.

"Yeah, because it'd be embarrasing for him to say that all they've done was flirt with each other," Ino said, laughing.

Temari looked at her with wide eyes. "Flirting? Gaara?! With that girl?"

Sakura laughed out loud. "Nah, Ino-pig's just messing with your head, Temari-san. I don't even think that Fleur's Gaara's type. But I have to say that part of what she's saying is true. Delacour-san _is_ attempting to flirt with the Kazekage."

Temari nudged Ino, who tumbled into Shikamaru and tripped over his foot. "Yeah, I've seen them quite often...the girl was clinging onto Gaara's arm, and trying to stroke his hair or something," Shikamaru said, catching Ino before she fell.

"Arigatou, Shika!" Ino said brightly.

"Mm."

**"Tch. They look cute together, don't they?"** Inner Sakura said, meaning Ino and Shikamaru.

'Doesn't Ino-pig like Sasuke-kun?'

**"Getting possesive over Sasuke-kun, aren't we?"**

"Oh great," Kiba said, letting out a frustrated sigh and sat down on his stool and ruffled Akamaru's fur.

"What's wrong, Kiba-kun?" Rock Lee asked.

"We have double Potions this afternoon..."

"Ah...," Temari nodded, understanding how Kiba felt.

..?(After lunch-Double Potions)..?

"Support CEDRIC DIGGORY-the REAL Hogwarts champion, support CEDRIC DIGGORY-the REAL Hogwarts champion, support CEDRIC DIGGORY-the REAL Hogwarts champion," Sakura read.

"Could they have been any more original?" Sakura muttered to Sasuke, who glared at a Slytherin who was talking about Sakura to her friends.

"Just ignore it, Sakura," Sasuke said, eyeing one of the tacky badges pinned upon every Slytherin (besides the shinobi in Slytherin)'s robes.

"ARGH!" a yell was heard throughout the dungeon.

Everyone turned to look at the source of the sound, and saw Akamaru trotting off with a dented badge attached to a piece of ribbed cloth in his mouth. "Keep your stinky dog to yourself!" the Slytherin hissed, clutching his ripped robes.

"Oh shut up. Every oher animal would've done that if they saw some ugly, glowing, red thing on someone's chest," Kiba snorted, petting Akamaru on his head.

The Slytherin grumbled and looked away. Sakura turned to see Malfoy with his usual cronies heading towards the shinobi, Harry, and Hermione.

"Where's the weasel that always used to follow you around, Potter?" Malfoy remarked, when he reached them. The remark was met with blank stares.

"I meant Weasley, you git," Draco snapped.

"Ron's decided to sit with Seamus and Neville today," Hermione huffed.

The blonde-haired Slytherin ignored her and smirked at the silent Potter. "Like our badges, Potter?"

Harry glanced up at the badges. "That's not all they do, look here-"

Malfoy and his cronies pressed their badges into their chests, and the message: "Support CEDRIC DIGGORY-the REAL Hogwarts champion" was replaced with "Potter, Haruno, Uzumaki, and Uchiha stink."

Kankurou laughed and Sakura looked at him, surprised. "No no, I'm laughing how they made a pathetic attempt to try to squeeze all the names on the badges," Kankurou snickered.

The Slytherins ignored his comment and howled in laughter, giving compliments to Draco's 'brilliant' idea.

"Oh, that's bloody brilliant, Malfoy. While you kindly thought of adding our names onto your badge, after our lovely message, you should've added the message 'But Draco Malfoy stinks more'. It makes total sense, and almost everyone would have agreed with that message," Harry retorted.

Naruto leaned towards Malfoy, who cautiously leaned back a bit. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snapped to the whiskered boy.

"Just taking a whiff of you, if you really do smell," was the reply.

"Oh man, he REEKS!" Ino said, pretending to get a whiff of Draco. "What'd you do, roll around in a pile of dung before coming to class?"

"Well obviously, Ino. It's his personal cologne," Sakura answered.

"Correction- perfume," Ino replied.

Draco Malfoy's cheeks turned a pale pink and he stomped away, just as Snape entered the classroom with a cheerful Anko.

"Man, it smells in here! Where _is_ it coming from?" Anko cried out, waving her hands in the air before her face.

"It's Malfoy," Sasuke said.

"Oh. I thought Snape cut the cheese while we were entering, and he was trying to make it seem like it wasn't him by walking quickly into the classroom," Anko said happily, strolling along the aisles towards her desk.

The Gryffindors roared with laughter, and Snape yelled out, "SILENCE!"

When the class quieted down, Snape glared at his assistant. "I will not not hear any more rude comments like that from you, Mitarashi," he said coldly, and he whipped around to face the class.

As he turned, Anko made a farting noise with her mouth, and again, the class was full of laughter. "MITARASHI! I do believe that I have just said that you would NOT make any rude-"

"Well, sorry Snakey, I can't," Anko interrupted, and sat down in her chair and propped her long, toned legs onto the top of her desk. She then proceeded to rummage through a sack on her desktop, and pulled out dangos on a skewer, and bit into one.

"I thought I told you not to eat in my class," Snape snapped.

"Well, apparently, you didn't. So here I am, enjoying my lovely dango, Snappy," Anko said calmly, and picked her teeth with the skewer.

"Want one?" Anko asked innocently at a fuming Snape, pretending to offer him one.

Snape ignored his assistant and proceeded to teach his lesson. "Today, you will be attempting to make the Draught of Living Death."

"But professor! That potion is highly advanced and we couldn't possibly-", Hermione started to say, and Snape glared at her.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor. Ms. Granger, watch your mouth," Snape snapped and continued. "This potion is extremely complex, but I expect at least some decent versions of the Draught of Living Death."

Sakura smiled as she brought her cauldron towards her. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her. "You like this class, don't you, Sakura?"

"Besides the professor, yeah," Sakura replied as she started to cut up some valerian roots like the book had instructed. "Damn, this knife sucks. It's too blunt for any fast cutting," Sakura mumbled, and pulled out a kunai and quickly chopped the rest of the root.

"Cut up the sopophorous bean to release its juices, which you would then add into your cauldron," Sakura muttered, and eyed the small, black shriveled bean.

'Wouldn't it be best to crush it?' she thought to herself. 'I'll get more juices that way...,' Sakura thought, and saw Hermione cut the bean, which released small pool of liquid.

With the flat side of the blunt silver dagger that had been handed out, Sakura crushed the small bean, which exuded an enormous amount of juice, which she added into her cauldron, making her potion turning a shade of lilac.

**"It seems like we know more about this than the author of this book, ne, Sakura?"** Inner Sakura said, eyeing the Potions book.

'Hmm...'

Sakura's eyebrows scrunched together in frustration, as she stirred, for the potion was not turning clear as water, but remained the same lilac colour as before. "This book sucks," Sakura muttered to Sasuke, who nodded in agreement.

"You are doing a lot better than baka over there," Sasuke said, and they turned to look into Naruto's cauldron, and Sakura nearly laughed out loud. 'A mustard yellow colour? Where'd that come from?'

Sakura accidently turned clockwise, and cursed. She looked at her potion, which had turned into a pale pink. 'What...just happened?'

**"After stirring the potion counter-clockwise seven times, you by accidently turned clockwise. Maybe this is it, Sakura!"**

Sakura slowly turned counter-clockwise seven times, then clockwise, and paused to peer into her cauldron, which had turn clear as water. Sakura grinned at her success as Snape called time.

"How did you do that?!" Hermione whispered to Sakura, while looking at Sakura's clear, water-like potion.

"I'm...experienced in this kind of stuff," was Sakura's reply.

"It seems that Haruno is the only one who has successfully made the Draught of Living Death. I am extremely disappointed at the rest of the class," Snape said.

"Fifty points to Gryffindor!" Anko shouted out.

"What do you think you are doing, Mitarashi?" Snape hissed.

"It's common sense to award her, since you always do that, only if it's a Slytherin," Anko said. Turning to the class, she called out, "Class is dismissed, kiddies. I do believe that our class ends in exactly one minute."

The class filed out of the room, and once they reached the hallway, Pansy turned to Sakura. "I never knew that you would also be a cheater," the Slytherin girl hissed.

"Or maybe it's called, talent. Everyone has it in certain areas, but I'm sad to say that you obviously lack it in everything," Sakura said.

"You-!" Parkinson started.

"Be quiet, Pansy, and learn to stop that jealousy of yours," Hermione cut in.

"You stay out of this, you Mudblood! You don't even belong in Hogwarts, and you're tainting it every second you're staying in here!" Malfoy snarled.

Sakura saw Harry whip out his wand and pointed it directly at Malfoy. "Go ahead, Potter. Do it if you can, if you have the guts-", Draco Malfoy said quietly, and drew out his own wand from his robes.

_"FURNUNCULUS!" _

_"DENSAUGEO!" _

Sakura quickly pulled Harry out of the way, and ducked. She felt something whizz past her head, and saw Harry's Furnunculus spell hit Pansy in the face. When Sakura had yanked on Harry's robes, his aim of fire had moved, and instead of hitting Malfoy, his spell had hit Pansy, who had been standing next to him.

"What is all this noise?" Snape asked softly, eyeing the scene before him.

"Potter tried to attack myself and Pansy here, professor-"

"No! We attacked each other at the same time!" Harry shouted.

"And look, he hit Pansy, sir!" Draco continued.

Snape looked at Pansy, whose face now resembled ugly, poisonous fungi. "Go to the Hospital Wing immediately, Ms. Parkinson. And fifty points from Gryffindor, and a detention for Potter-"

"Malfoy got Hermione!" Ron interrupted angrily, and Sakura looked at Hermione, who was crying silently. She was trying to cover her teeth, which was extremely difficult, since they have grown past her chin.

'Malfoy's spell must've hit Hermione when I ducked!' Sakura thought, and rushed toward the whimpering girl.

Snape stared at Hermione and said, "I do not see any difference. And a detention for you too, Mr. Weasley."

After that, Snape stormed back into his classroom, and Anko's head popped out and peered into the hall.

"Sixty points to Gyffindor," she whispered, so Snape could not hear her from inside the classroom. "What you did was absolutely amazing, Potter," she said, and winked at the boy-who-lived.

"Er...I'll carry Hermione to the Hospital Wing," Ino said, and ran off with Hermione, who was still sobbing.

"Hope she's okay...," Ron murmured, looking at his bushy-haired friend disappearing down the hallway.

"She'll be okay, Ron-kun. Madame Pomfrey and Shizune-san will be able to fix her up in a jiffy!" Rock Lee said, patting the Weasley on his shoulder.

"Potter, Haruno, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Kazekage-sama," a voice behind them said.

The called names turned and saw Shino. "I believe that that boy has been trying to get your attention."

Shino pointed to Colin Creevey, a young Gryffindor. "I-I'm supposed to take you five upstairs. The champions have to have their photographs taken," Colin stammered, and flushed pink.

As Colin lead them upstairs, he chattered to Harry. "It's amazing that you're a champion, isn't it, Harry?"

"Colin, they made it too, you know," Harry said, and nodded towards the direction of Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara.

"Yeah, but it's like everything happens to you!" Colin said excitedly.

"Uhm...Colin is it?" Sakura asked.

"Er...y-yes?" Colin stuttered, looking at the pretty face before him.

"Do you know why they want our pictures?"

"I think it's for the Daily Prophet!"

"What's the Daily Prophet?" Naruto asked.

"It's a newspaper for British wizards and witches," Harry answered.

"We're here," Sasuke said, and they stopped before a door.

"Good luck!" Colin cried out as they entered the classroom.

They entered a small classroom, where the desks had been pushed toward the back of the room, but five of them had been placed end-to-end in front of the challkboard and covered with a long length of red velvet. Behind the velvet covered desks were eight chairs.

Sakura looked around the room, and saw Viktor Krum standing silently in a corner, ignoring the presences around him. Cedric and Fleur were talking, until Fleur jumped up as she saw Gaara. "Ah! Gaara! You are here!" she cried out, and flung back her curtain of silvery hair.

"Hey Harry, Sasuke," Cedric greeted. Looking at the three other shinobi, he scratched the back of his head in an embarrased way. "I'm afraid that I don't recall your names," he said.

"I'm Naruto!" Naruto cried out, and grinned.

"Gaara," the Kazekage muttered, and took his arm out of Fleur's vice-like grip.

"I'm Sakura, nice to meet you, Cedric-san," Sakura said, and held out her hand.

Cedric shook her hand and smiled warmly, his gray eyes twinkling. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakura."

Sakura blushed slightly and smiled back. 'He's good looking,' she thought as she looked at the wizard standing before her.

Indeed, Cedric Diggory was an exceptionally handsome boy with dark hair, a straight nose, and beautiful gray eyes. 'He's also the same height as Sasuke-kun,' Sakura observed.

Ludo Bagman entered the room, with a woman in magenta robes, and a man holding a large black camera. "I'd like you to meet Rita Skeeter, a fine reporter! She's doing an article about the tournament for the Daily Prophet," Ludo cried out, gesturing wildly at Rita Skeeter. The reporter smiled, but her eyes were fixed upon Harry.

"She looks kind of sleezy. She's eyeing Harry like a piece of meat," Sakura muttered to Sasuke and Gaara, who stared at the strange looking woman.

Rita Skeeter had her hair set in curls, which contrasted with her heavy-jawed face. Her glasses were a bright red, with rhinestones on the rims, which glittered painfully into Sakura's eyes.

"So...why are we here?" Naruto blurted out.

"We're weighing your wands," Ludo Bagman replied cheerfully.

"Weighing...our wands?" Sakura asked.

"Before the tasks, we have to check to see if all of your wands are working properly, so there would be no problems during your tasks. I do believe that the experts are-ah. Here they are with Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore came in, and two old men followed. Sakura instantly recognized the face of Kishimoto-san, the man who supplied the shinobi's wands, but did not recognize the other.

"Who's that?" she asked Harry.

"Mr. Ollivander."

"Before we start, may I have a little word with Harry? You know, get to know the youngest champion," Rita Skeeter spoke, and gestured Harry towards her.

"He's not the only youngest champion," Dumbledore said, and nodded to Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara. "They are the same age as Harry, and I daresay that that'll spice up your interview even more, Rita?"

Rita Skeeter looked at the four, and said, "Ah...of course, Headmaster," and turned towards a small door in the back of the room. "Come along, Harry," she called, as she opened the door and stepped in.

"It's a bit obvious that she doesn't want us to come along with Potter," Gaara said softly. "We should keep an eye on her."

As they entered the room, Rita Skeeter perched upon a desk, and turned to face Harry. "Testing, testing...this is reporter Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet," the woman spoke after she had pulled out a roll of parchment and a green quill.

"Who's she speaking to?" Naruto whispered to Sakura, who shrugged. She noticed out of the corner of her eye, that Sasuke had his hand on the flap of his kunai pouch.

The emerald green quill that Rita Skeeter had pulled out starting write upon the parchment, and Harry, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara watched in interest. "Attractive blonde Rita Skeeter, forty-three, whose savage quill has punctured many inflated reputations-" it wrote.

"Hm. Lovely," Rita said, and ripped off the top of the parchment. She pushed up her rhinestoned glasses and peered at Harry, clearly ignoring the rest.

"So, Harry, what made you enter the Triwizard Tournament?" she started.

Harry stared at her. Sakura saw the quill write: "An ugly scar, souvenir of a tragic past, disfigures the otherwise charming face of Harry Potter, whose eyes-"

"I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire," Harry said after a while of staring at the scribbling quill.

"What do you feel about the future tasks in the tournament, then? Excited? Nervous?"

"I haven't really thought about it, but I suppose I am nervous...," Harry replied, looking around the room, avoiding the staring eyes of Rita Skeeter.

"Many people have died participating in the Triwizard Tournament, Harry. But of course, you've faced death before, haven't you? How would you say that affected you? Do you think that your past might have made you want to prove yourself to the world? To live up to your name? Do you think you were tempted to enter the tournament because-"

"_I said I didn't enter_," Harry said, irratation clear on his voice.

"How do you think your parents would feel about you competing in the tournament? Proud? Worried? Or perhaps even angry?" Rita asked, smiling to herself.

Sakura scowled as she saw the quill write: "Tears fill those startlingly green eyes as our conversation turns to the parents he can barely remember."

"It's not nice to tell lies, lady!" Naruto said. Apparently, he had read the statement too.

Gaara strode over to the parchment and ripped it up. Rita Skeeter stared at him in shock. "You just-!"

A knock on the door interrupted them, and Sakura swiveled her head toward the door. Ludo Bagman's head popped in. "Sorry to interrupt your interviewing, Rita, but can you do it another time? We have to start the weighing of the wands."

Rita smiled a disgustingly fake, sweet smile and shut the clasp of her crocodile-skin purse. The green quill vanished from the air. "Of course, Ludo."

They stepped out and Harry grinned at them weakly. "Thanks for helping me out in there," he said.

"And now, the weighing of the wands," Dumbledore's voice called out. "May I introduce to you, Mr. Ollivander and Kishimoto-san."

...?(Chapter 13...FINISH!)...?

Ichigo: Sorry that nothing much really happened in this chapter...but guess what? The first task is coming soon! Wh-hoo! Celebration!

Naruto: I'm going to kick ass!

Sakura: So what is the first task?

Ichigo: -smiles- Can't tell.

Sasuke: Either way, we're going to do well.

Ichigo:...party pooper. Well review, my readers, review! Well try to, if you can?


	14. Chapter 14

Ichigo-baachan (Grandma Strawberry)

Summary: NarutoXHarryPotter crossover. Orochimaru joining forces with Voldemort? Naruto at Hogwarts? Harry Potter-sama? Wtf happened?

Title: Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?

Chapter 14

Ichigo: I'm sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I thought I would...but it was only for about a month! That's pretty decent for a writer like me, eh? Well to the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?

By: Ichigo-baachan

Chapter 14

"Blah", -Talking

'Blah', -Thinking

**"Blah"**, -Inner Sakura

"Blah",- Scroll Talk

A.N.- I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-san does. And no, not the wand maker in my story. Heh. The author of Naruto!

..?...?(Chapter 14 Start!!)..?...?

Kishimoto-san bowed and Mr. Ollivander smiled at the faces of the champions. Sakura contained a smile as she watched the two wand-makers enter the room. Both of them looked extremeley similar to each other: both had wise old faces, both had eyes that sparkled with wisdom, both had silver beards, and both of them were the same height.

"Konnichiwa, old man! How have you been doing?" Naruto greeted the Japanese wand-maker, while pulling out a seat for the elder politely.

Kishimoto nodded his head in thanks. "I've been doing just fine, Uzumaki-kun. I see that you've become a Triwizard participant? Along with Haruno-san, Uchiha-kun, and Gaara-kun, I assume?"

Naruto nodded his head just as Dumbledore clapped his hands together to gather everyone's attention. "We will proceed to the wand-weighing now."

Mr. Ollivander stood up from his chair and softly spoke. "Mademoiselle Delacour, your wand please?"

Sakura saw a spark of interest and curiosity going off in Kishimoto-san's dark eyes as Fleur stepped up and handed her wand to the English wand-maker.

"Nine and a half inches, inflexible, rosewood, and dear me...it contains a.."

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela. My grandmuzzer's in fact," Fleur finished, smiling proudly, and of course, flipped her curtain of silver hair back.

An air of surprisement filled the room. "I see! I've been wondering if Ms. Delacour was part veela for quite some time," Ludo Bagman beamed. "Hear that, Harry? A veela!"

Ollivander examined the wand for any markings or bumps. When he was satisfied that there was none, he muttered, "_Orchideous!_" and a bouquet of flowers burst from the tip of Fleur's wand. Mr. Ollivander nodded slightly and then gave Fleur back her wand.

"Mr. Diggory!"

Cedric smiled at Sakura before leaving his spot next to her to hand his wand to the old man. Sasuke scowled at the back of the handsome Hufflepuff boy, who was oblivious of this.

"Do you treat your wand regularly, Mr. Diggory? I must say that it is in a fine condition," Mr. Ollivander spoke, examining the dark piece of wood in his hands.

Cedric grinned. "I just polished it last night."

Sakura smiled in amusement as she saw Harry turn a beet red and try to wipe his wand with his robe furiously. Naruto let out a yelp as a spark shot out of the end of Harry's wand and landed on his bare neck.

"Oh bloody hell! Sorry Naruto...," Harry apologized.

"Mr. Potter, if you please?" Mr. Ollivander said. It seemed that he had gone through Cedric and Viktor Krum's wand.

Harry stood up and handed his wand over. Sakura watched as Mr. Ollivander's pale eyes gleamed. "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, is it? You were indeed a tricky customer, Mr. Potter," mused Ollivander. He stroked a long, pale finger against Harry's wand. _"Avis!"_ he murmured, and a flock of birds flew around, and landed on Naruto.

"Jeez, I'm not a tree!" Naruto cried, waving himself about to get rid of the perching birds. The occupants of the room laughed.

Ollivander nodded in satisfaction and gave the wand back to Harry, then sat once more.

Kishimoto stood. "Haruno Sakura-san, if you may...?"

Sakura strode over and gave him her pale pink wand. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mr. Ollivander lean towards their direction eagerly. Kishimoto-san nodded to himself as he examined Sakura's wand, and then handed it back to her.

"You are zot going to zee if eet eez vurking properly?" Fleur questioned curiously.

"I cannot."

"But did you not make that wand?" Ludo questioned in interest.

"I am the one who has made this wand, but my wands are quite different from Mr. Ollivander's wands," Kishimoto-san said. This caught everyone's attention.

"Japanese wizards and witches have to insert their magic into their own wand. If it is not theirs, the wand will not respond. My wands only respond to the wizard or witch's magic that it itself had selected."

Everyone's gaze turned to Sakura's wand as she murmured, "_Accio chair!_" A chair zoomed towards her, and with a quick wrist movemtn, she flicked her wand downwards, and the chair dropped.

"Well, I must say that the wand weighing has gone by extremely quickly, all wands having received wonderful results!" Dumbledore said. "Now off to dinner, champions-"

"You musn't forget about photos first, Dumbledore!" Rita Skeeter insisted. "Individuals first and one with all the judges and champions, perhaps?"

After the individual shots, they all gathered together in a large group, Madame Maxime sitting in the back. The cameraman pushed Fleur and Sakura toward the front of the picture, and both girls glared at each other immediately. Rita Skeeter shook her head and shoved Harry in-between the two, and the cameraman snapped a picture.

Finally, the champions headed towards the Great Hall, and Sakura saw Harry's face fall in disappointment when he didn't see Hermione.

"She must still be in the Hospital Wing getting her teeth fixed, Harry. Don't worry about it!" Sakura reassured the boy.

Waving goodbye to Sasuke and Gaara, she sat between Naruto and Harry. "Lucky...you got to skip Divination!" Ino said, plopping down next to Harry.

"Have we gotten any homework in that class, then?" Harry asked.

"Nah, lucky us, huh? Trelawney was mightly pleased because our class kept predicting Harry's death," Kiba laughed.

Harry looked at Kiba strangely. "My death?"

"You know how she loves foretelling your death, Harry," Sakura said.

"Yeah! But Lee wouldn't do it, obviously," Ino put in.

"Because it is unyouthful and it is not right to lie to one's elder! I was highly disappointed in our class today," Rock Lee cried, and shoveled a large piece of apple pie into his mouth.

Everybody laughed at his remark as their golden plates cleared. Just as Dumbledore was about to bade everyone good night as per usual, two loud "poofs!" was heard.

Some students screamed in panic, and the teachers quickly pulled out their wands. The smoke cleared, and two figures stepped out. All the shinobi's eyes widened, and a cry of recognition escaped from Sakura's lips.

"Tsunade-shishou? Sai? What are you two doing here?" Sakura cried out.

"But it's not possible to appareate on Hogwarts ground! Well that's what Hermione said, which means it has to be true...," Ron muttered in awe next to Dean and Seamus.

"Hey ugly, dickless, bastard," Sai greeted Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. Girls around him gazed at his pale, handsome face, and his tall, slender body.

Tsunade turned to the front of the room where Dumbledore sat. "Ah. It's nice to see you looking well, Tsunade-san. That was quite an entrance," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

Tsunade bowed, while forcing Sai's head down. "What the hell, Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto yelled. "What are you and _him_ doing here?!"

The blonde hokage glared at Naruto. "Loud as always, I see," she observed.

Dumbledore stood up, and the Great Hall quited down once more. He waved his hand toward the direction where Tsunade stood and he spoke. "May I introduce the Headmaster of the four Japanese champions and the foreign wizards that have been staying in Hogwarts!"

Everyone aupplauded politely. "So may I ask, why have you decided to visit us, Tsunade-san?" Dumbledore asked.

"May we talk in private later, Dumbledore? Perhaps in your office?" Tsunade asked.

"And with all my Japanese students, senseis, and Harry Potter," she included.

"Of course, of course. Right after everyone has headed off to their House dorms, we shall meet in my office," Dumbledore replied. Murmurs raced through the Hall.

...?(After)..?

As the shinobi and Harry trooped towards Dumbledore's office, Harry asked, "What's happening?" His dark green eyes showed how anxious and startled he was.

"I don't know. You know, don't you, Sai?" Sakura asked the Sasuke-look-alike.

Sai just gave her one of his infamous fake smiles. "I can't tell you right now, ugly."

Sakura scowled and crossed her arms. "Why can't you just stop the whole 'insulting everybody as much as possible' habit of yours?"

"Because what I say is true, ugly," Sai fake smiled again. Harry grimaced, expecting Sakura to burst out in anger and beat up the pale boy. But he was surprised when Sakura just let out a sigh.

"Oh yes. Harry, meet the garbage-spewing Sai. Sai, Harry Potter," Sakura said.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said politely. Sai just nodded. "How much does it take to be polite for once, Sai?" Sakura sighed, and turned to Sasuke.

"Ne ne, Sasuke-kun. Where's Tsunade-shishou?" she asked. Sasuke just shrugged in response.

"Now, now. Stop quarreling like an old married couple," Kakashi said, pulling Naruto away from Sai, who had just insulted called the blonde dickless.

Naruto started to protest loudly, but Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's mouth, muffling the young shinobi's words.

"Dango," Ibiki said as they reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"You know, I'm the one who introduced him to dangos?" Anko grinned proudly as they climbed up the stairs.When they entered the Headmaster's office, they saw Dumbledore and Tsunade already there, drinking tea.

After they all had settled down, Sakura spoke. "So why did you and bastard here," at this, Sakura nudged Sai with her foot, "come to Hogwarts, Tsunade-shishou?"

"Does he know?" Tsunade asked, not answering Sakura's question just yet. She glanced at Harry, who was looking on with confusion.

"If you mean about the mission, yes," Sasuke answered.

"Well then, I'll get straight to the point," Tsunade said.

Her amber eyes darkened in colour and her mouth was set in a grim line. "Konoha has been attacked."

During the moment of surprised and shocked silence, Sakura gaped at her teacher, who continued to speak. "Otogakure (Hidden Village of the Sound) and Kirigakure (Hidden Village of the Mist) are now allies and have attacked Konoha together just yesterday. I have ordered Jiraiya to take care of the village while I am gone. I put my trust in him since it is such a serious matter. Jiraiya and all the other shinobi have prepared to fight back and defend Konoha and the villagers at all costs."

Sakura stood up from her place next to Sasuke. "We have to return to Konoha immediately, shishou!" Sakura blurted out.

Shikamaru shook his head. "We can't. Once accepting a mission, we can't back out on the client. But it _is_ our village is in danger. What is your plan, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade motioned Sakura to take her seat again. "I'm afraid Nara-kun is right, Sakura. But I believe that Konoha has everything in control, since the attack was small. But I fear that in the following week, Konoha would be attacked again when we are still recovering from the last attack. I also believe that the amount of attacks would increase, and eventually Konoha would be put in a very dangerous position. And this may lead to a war between Konoha and Otogakure and Kirigakure."

"Well, you must take your...students back home, Tsunade-san. It is only best for your village. It is your home, after all," Dumbledore informed Tsunade, who only shook her head.

"If I may, may I take back a few of them? I will, of course, not send all of them back, because I believe that is what Orochimaru and Voldemort, since they are now allies, want me to do. If all of the shinobi return, it is likely that Harry's life would be at stake," Tsunade said. "Of course, I will return the correct amount of galleons that you have payed for each of the shinobi that will be returning."

"No need, no need. Your home is in danger, and it is not right to do so. I hope that my payment will help you later on in the future. Also, since you predict that Konoha would be attacked numerous of times, I believe that the galleons will do some good in the renovation of your village," Dumbledore said kindly.

Tsunade sighed and smiled gratefully in thanks. "So who among us are returning, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"Rock Lee, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, and all the teachers except Maito Gai, Mitarashi Anko, and Morino Ibiki," Tsunade replied, and then sucked in her breath. "Scratch that. We would probably need Morino's interrogation skills in Konoha, since he ranks as the highest interrogator in Konoha...so only two teachers, Gai and Anko will be staying in Hogwarts."

Turning to Dumbledore, Tsunade said," Orochimaru knows that I will bring back some of the shinobi, so there is a higher probability that there would an attack on either Harry or even Hogwarts. Sai will stay here in Hogwarts, if it is alright with you, Dumbledore-san."

"Of course. But we must sort him into a house, do we not? But I'm afraid that the Sorting Hat only sorts when it is the day that all the students return to Hogwarts, and there are no exceptions," Dumbledore said, a little worried.

Gaara shifted in his seat. "I think that Slytherin would be the best house for Sai-san to stay in. Myself and Uchiha have heard some small talk about the Dark Lord amongst the Slytherins, and I believe that it is best to have another set of ears and eyes there."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I think that is best. Thank you, Sabaku-san. What you said has been greatly appreciated. But what sort of talk have you and Uchiha-kun heard about the Dark Lord?"

Sasuke spoke up from beside Sakura. "It's what Professor Trelawney had predicted before, about how he was returning. But just the other day, I heard Malfoy and some others speak about how he has a powerful ally, which would most likely be Orochimaru and the Sound."

"Voldemort is returning?" Harry said a bit too loudly, jumping onto his feet.

"We've heard rumors, and a very strong...Japanese wizard has joined him. That's why we were assigned to protect you, Harry," Sakura said.

"Oh yes, and Hokage-sama," Gaara spoke once more. He turned to look at the busty blonde. "I will also be sending Kankurou and Temari back to Suna."

"What?!" Kankurou cried out, leaping from his seat.

"What is the reason for this, Gaara?" Temari asked, also surprised at her younger brother's decision.

Gaara's sea-foam green eyes silenced his siblings' protests. "In Suna, Kankurou and Temari will help the council on aiding Konohagakure. The Leaf has helped Suna many times, and I believe that it is only right to repay our debt. It would be rather rude and it would be hard for Konoha to take on two strong villages, although it is strong itself," he said.

"Is that alright with you, Dumbledore-san, Hokage-sama?"

Dumbledore nodded and Tsunade nodded. "I greatly appreciate your help, Kazekage-san."

"Tsunade-shishou, what about Voldemort's people?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...," Sakura shuffled uneasily in her chair. "Since Orochimaru and Voldemort are rumored to have been created an alliance, and the Slytherins know of this alliance...isn't it possible that wizards under Voldemort could be attacking Konoha too?"

Tsunade bit her lip and let out a sigh after inspecting the nail polish on her index finger thoughtfully. "We've seen no sign of them, so it may be possible that Orochimaru wants to keep our world a secret from Voldemort," she said in Japanese, so Harry would not understand. "Let's just hope that that's part of Orochimaru's plan."

Tsunade turned to the shinobi and Harry, who had been sitting silently, watching what had been going on around him in confusion. "Every other day after classes, all of you will train with Gai and Anko, Harry included. The days that you do not train will be a day for resting and gathering information from others. Dumbledore-san, do you know any places that can be used as a training ground?"

Dumbledore brightened immediately. "Ah, yes. I do know of such a place. It is called the Room of Requirement. Only people who have real need of it can enter. When it is there, it is always the way the seeker wants it to be."

"And where is this room, located, Headmaster Dumbledore?" Sakura spoke.

"It is on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being beaten by the clubs of trolls. Do you know what I am talking about?"

Hesitantly, the shinobi nodded, one by one. Seeing their puzzled faces, Dumbledore turned to face Harry. "Harry, I will entrust you to guide them there."

Harry nodded, not knowing what exactly he had agreed to. "It appears to be a blank wall," Dumbledore continued. "You will walk past this wall exactly three times. But you must think very hard of what you need."

Tsunade clapped her hands together. "Well, everything is settled then! Oh yes, and Harry-", she turned to the young wizard, who had been quiet for quite some time.

"If you see or hear anything suspicious, _you must not keep it to yourself_. Doing so may lead to terrible consequences that could put your life or other lives around you in serious danger," she said seriously.

"So for the people who are heading back...when are we leaving?" Kakashi asked, placing his hentai book in his kunai pouch.

"Tomorrow morning. Meet here at 4 sharp, with all your things. Tonight you will be packing and resting up for tomorrow," Tsunade replied as they headed out Dumbledore's office.

"Ah. And I have left a box for each of you on your bed for the future. You will be unable to open it until the day of Christmas, and to open it, you will have to insert your chakra into the seal on the cover," Tsunade grinned mischieviously.

Tsunade paused, and swiveled around on her high heels. "Oh yes, Sai-kun."

Sai glanced up, and gave her one of his fake smiles. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"All the things you will need for all your classes are in your room."

Sai bowed his head slightly. "Is that all, Hokage-sama?"

Wrinkling her thin eyebrows together, she spoke. "One more thing. Stop giving me one of those fake smiles of yours, Sai-kun. It's rather irritating, knowing that it's plastic."

Sai stared at her blankly, and then he smiled a fake smile, and stepped out of the room. Tsunade scowled. "He has no manners at all, that boy."

Sakura laughed softly at this. "Well, he does has manners, actually. Besides the whole insulting thing and giving you fake smiles every so often."

"Like he doesn't have any emotions, hm?" Tsunade pondered quietly, her heels slightly echoing in the hallway as they stepped down the spiraling staircase.

"That's what makes him a great and ideal shinobi, though. In the academy, we were always taught that shinobi should never show what they're feeling on missions, because that could create complications," Sakura replied.

"Well, I'll be going this way then," Tsunade said, nodding to the opposite direction of where they were facing. "Sakura. Someone taught me that having emotions and showing them is what makes you a strong person, in both body, heart, and mind," the blonde Hokage said, ruffling her student's shock of pink hair. She started walking down the hallway, where all the senseis were waiting for her.

As both the teacher and the apprentice seperated ways, one single name, one single word, rang through both their minds.

'Naruto...'

...?(Next Day, breakfast)...?

Sakura ruffled her teammate's blonde head, sitting down at the empty spot beside him. Naruto looked up, confusion etched on his face, but his cerulean eyes shining brightly. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan! Did you sleep well?" he asked, placing some toast onto Sakura's plate, who smiled at him gratefully.

"Getting all mushy, aren't we," Ino joked from her place beside Kiba.

"Eh? What do you mean 'mushy'?" Naruto questioned.

"I mean that you two are acting like a new coup-"

Sakura glared at her friend, who was struggling to take off Sakura's hand, which was currently covering her mouth. "She didn't say _anything_, right, Ino-pig? And anyway-"

"You don't like him that way, I know, I know. I already know that you like Sasuke-kun, okay?" Ino said after Sakura released her hold on her.

"What?!" Sakura blurted out, her cheeks coloring slightly.

Ino rolled her blue eyes. "It's so obvious, seeing how he always takes care of you and protects you from the Slytherin. He even waits for you after class!"

Sakura started to say something, then stopped, clamping her mouth shut. "Well. Anyways, nothing is going on between me and Naruto, Ino-pig."

Kiba grunted. "Obviously not. Yamanaka just said she thinks that you like the Uchiha."

Naruto paused from eating, and looked up. "Nani? Sakura-chan likes the teme?"

"Yes, of course-," Kiba started to say, but stopped abruptly after receiving a swift punch to his head from Sakura.

"Well, don't be sad, Naruto!" Ino cried out in glee, and Naruto grumbled a bit.

"Why should I not be sad?"

"Because Hinata li-," Ino started to say, but Sakura covered her friend's mouth quickly.

"Let Naruto find out by himself," Sakura whispered.

"But he's so freaking oblivious! How's he ever going to find out?" Ino muttered, stabbing the wooden table with her fork.

Sakura sighed. "Well then, if nothing happens, we'll just give those two a little push, won't we?"

Naruto eyed the whispering girls curiously. "What was that about Hinata-chan?"

"It's nothing, it's nothing!" Sakura laughed nervously, elbowing Ino's side.

Ino grimaced and nodded animatedly. "Yeah, yeah, it's nothing!"

"So I guess all the senseis except Anko-san and Gai-sensei and Temari, Kankurou, Rock Lee, Chouji, and Shino have left already?" Sakura asked outloud, scanning for the missing familiar faces, after Dumbledore made an announcement about how the shinobi who had returned back to Konoha and Suna had had to return back to Japan.

"Hey, what's wrong with Harry?" Kiba whispered to the four.

They turned to look at a glum Harry, who was sitting next to a red-faced Hermione, who was clutching something in her hand and yelling out furiously. Sakura scooted over to Harry and touched him softly on the shoulder.

Harry looked at her, and Sakura let out a worried smile. "Are you okay, Harry? What's wrong?"

"Look here," Hermione said quite angrily, shoving the day's Daily Prophet in-between them.

Sakura scanned the newspaper quickly, her eyebrows scrunching together as she read further. "I suppose I get my strength from my parents. I know they'd be very proud of me if they could see me now...Yes, sometimes at night I still cry about them, I'm not ashamed to admit it...I know nothing will hurt me during the tournament because they're watching over me...," she read.

"What the hell is this crap? Who would write such things about Harry?" Sakura asked, seething.

"Rita Skeeter, that's who," Sasuke said from behind her.

Sakura brightened as she turned to face the raven-haired Uchiha. "Hey," she said softly.

Sasuke lifted two long, slender fingers in the air and greeted her back. "Yo."

"Well, read on, read on! You're not finished just yet, Sakura," Hermione said, tapping the newspaper on the tabletop.

Sakura's face turned a slight red as she read the next part. "Harry has at last found two young witches to love at Hogwarts. His close friend, Colin Creevey, says that Harry is rarely seen out of the company of a Hermione Granger, a Muggle-born girl, and a mysterious Sakura Haruno, a mysterious pink-haired, green-eyed, Japanese witch. Both are stunningly pretty, and like Harry, one of the top students in the school."

She looked up at Harry, who had slumped in his seat, after she finished reading. "I'm going to kill that woman," Sakura and Hermione scowled angrily.

Sasuke looked down at the picture of a smiling Sakura, Hermione, and Harry, walking to class, and clenched his fists together. He looked up as he saw Harry stomp away angrily, and Sakura, Hermione, Naruto, Ino, and Kiba rushing after him.

Sasuke muttered a curse, and set off after the group, noticing that a small group of Slytherins had started following Harry and the rest out into the hallway.

"Want a hanky, Potter, in case you start crying in class?"

"Since when were you one of the top students in school, Potter? A stupid git like you! You and that mudblood Granger are just perfect!"

The Slytherins jeered at the frozen Harry, who had stopped suddenly at a staircase. They all started drifting off, noticing the lack of response coming from Harry, which was unnoticed by the wizard.

"Hey-Harry!" a voice called out.

Harry swiveled around in frustration. "Yeah, that's right! I'm off to go crying my eyes out over my dead mum and dead dad in my little corner!" he burst out angrily.

"No-it was just that...you forgot your books," a pretty asian girl said, handing over the books to a confused Harry.

Turning to Sakura and the rest, she stuck out her hand. "I'm Cho Chang. I'm sorry that I haven't introduced myself to you before," she said, as she shook hands with each of them, holding Sasuke's hand a second longer than the rest.

Sakura grimaced slightly, noticing how Cho was staring at Sasuke. Forcing a smile on her face, she said,"Well, it's nice to meet you. You do know our names, don't you? I'm sorry if I sound rude or I am being offensive, but it does get a bit tiring to introduce ourselves every time."

Cho Chang smiled. "Ah, it's okay. Since you a_re_ one of the champions. And the Japanese wizards are quite popular in Hogwarts. Even Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had been talking about you when I passed a group of them."

Harry suddenly spoke, seeming to be breaking from a trance while he looked at Cho Chang. "Oh-right-sorry for bursting out like that, Cho," Harry apologized.

"Er...it's okay, of course. Good luck on Tuesday, Harry, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke. And send my regards to Gaara, if one of you can, since he's not here right now," Cho Chang said politely, then walked away.

Harry gazed after her, and Sakura snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Earth to Harry...you like that girl don't you?" she said, grinning mischieviously.

Harry turned red, and quickly denied it. "So what'd she mean?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I mean...that girl back there. Why'd she wish us good luck for Tuesday?" Naruto pondered, and the group deadpanned.

"You idiot! You forgot?!" Sakura cried out, throwing her arms up into the air.

"Nani, nani? Forgot what?" Naruto exclaimed, hopping from one foot to the other nervously.

"You dobe. You forgot that our first task for the tournament is Tuesday?" Sasuke asked.

"You mean-," Naruto sputted out. "You're saying that our task is...three days from now?"

"Sasuke-kun just said it was, baka!" Sakura said, smacking her forehead at her clueless teammate.

...?(Chapter 14...END!)...?

Ichigo: I'm sorry if this chapter was kind of...not really...long, you know? But I want to hold off the first task, because I'm trying to think of something that'll spice it up a bit. I'm extremely sorry! Oh yes, and I hope none of you are mad at me for taking out some of the shinobi...

Sakura: Pfh? Them? Mad? -sarastic- Never!

Ichigo: Well...it was extremely hard to fit in all the characters, like their dialogue, and their actions and everything! I'm really really, very sorry! -bows to readers for forgiveness- But I do hope that you like it that Sai has joined Hogwarts!

Sasuke: Why would they be happy that he suddenly made an appearance in the story?

Ichigo: Well some people actually _like_ Sai, Sasuke-kun. He's a rather cool character, I must say so myself.

Naruto: SAI?! Cool?! How is a teme like that cool?!

Sakura: Ichigo, are you okay?

Ichigo: I'll be fine as soon as I get some reviews for this chapter from my readers, get it? -wink wink-

Sakura: God, you're so...-sweatdrop-


	15. Chapter 15

Ichigo-baachan (Grandma Strawberry)

Summary: NarutoXHarryPotter crossover. Orochimaru joining forces with Voldemort? Naruto at Hogwarts? Harry Potter-sama? Wtf happened?

Title: Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?

Chapter 15

Ichigo: OH GOODNESS GRACIOUS!! I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated for almost a year...and...well I'll be honest with you, I have no excuse. I'm just a horrible procrastinator. It's so !!#! annoying, I know!

So do proceed onto reading chapter 15!

Harry Potter-sama! Wtf?

By: Ichigo-baachan

Chapter 15

"Blah", -Talking

'Blah', -Thinking

**"Blah"**, -Inner Sakura

"Blah",- Scroll Talk

A.N.- You should seriously be glad I don't own Naruto. I'm also glad that I'm not the author, because I'd probably have major anti-fans out there. Ahah. Or I might even be dead. Hm, who knows? Or Naruto wouldn't be the Naruto it is today!

..?...?(Chapter 15 Start!)..?...?

Sakura stared at Harry with suspicion, her thin eyebrows furrowed together. "I know you like her, Harry."

Harry stopped walking, and gulped, feeling sweat pricking from beneath his black bangs. "I'm telling you, I don't like her."

Sakura scowled and threw her hands up in the air. "For Kami's sake, Harry, everyone knows that you like Ino!"

Harry quickly swiped his forehead with the back of hand. "No, I don't, Sakura."

"Fine! Tenten!" Sakura guessed, as they resumed walking down the hall.

"Uh, no."

"It's a good thing then, because Neji would've definitely killed you if he found out, huh?" Sakura said, laughing.

Harry could feel the blood rushing from his face. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Sakura said, patting him on the shoulder.

"No. You're not. He would. I've seen him sending me death glares whenever I talk or look at Tenten," Harry shuddered, recalling unpleasant memories.

"Yes, he can be a tad bit competitive, that Hyuuga," said Sakura, nodding sympathetically. "So how about...Hinata! Although Neji would kill you if you liked her too, on account of them being cousins...and him being the over-protective brother figure..."

"...No."

"Sai!"

Harry looked curiously and slightly perplexed at the pink-haired girl walking alongside him. "Isn't Sai a guy?"

"It was a joke! A joke!"

Harry laughed awkwardly. "Uh, Sakura, I'm not gay."

Sakura shook her head sadly. "You don't get my joke do you. So you must like...! Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Harry...I never knew that your love life would be so painful..."

"What? There's nothing to apologize for," Harry said, a look of confusion etching onto his pale face.

Sakura leaned toward him and whispered, "I'm sorry your love for her was crushed since she's gone and everything, Harry."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know...Temari. Since she had to go back home," Sakura said seriously, a look of pity on her face.

Harry sputtered. "No, no. I don't like her. I don't like any of those people in that way."

Sakura laughed. "Harry, I was just kidding around with you!"

"You were?"

"Uh...yes. Yes I was," Sakura said, shifting her eyes, looking at everything except Harry.

"You're a terrible liar," Harry said.

**"You are. You should work on that, Sakura."**

'Well, what if I don't want to be a good liar?'

**"I'll bet it'll come in handy in the future."**

'Well, I can't exactly practice or anything...'

**"Or perhaps you can!"**

Sakura faced Harry. "I'm not that bad of a liar...am I?"

"I've noticed that whenever you lie, your right eye and the corner of your bottom lip twitches."

"That's lovely, Harry. Nice to know that you're so observant," Sakura sighed, suddenly glum.

"Um...sorry?" Harry responded, shoving his hands into the pockets of his robes, looking down at his scuffed sneakers.

"I've got it!" Sakura shouted ecstatically.

Harry jumped. "You've got what?"

"You like...," Sakura paused for emphasis.

Harry groaned. "Not the guessing game again?"

"You like Cho Chang!"

"Cho..?" said Harry, his cheeks turning an apple-red.

"See? You're blushing!" Sakura crowed triumphantly.

"We're here," Harry said quickly.

"Hey, you're just changing the subject--ah! So we are!" Sakura beamed, greeting Hinata, who was standing shyly next to Naruto.

"Shika, you have a small bit of noodle on your cheek," Ino said.

Shikamaru muttered and swiped his cheek. "It's all Naruto's fault...he was trying to shove some 'new flavor of ramen' into my mouth at lunch, when he randomly visited the Ravenclaw table."

"No, it's there. No, not _there._ There! No! Jeez, you're supposedly a genius and you can't even take off a piece of noodle from your cheek?" Ino scoffed, leaning over and swiping away the dangling noodle with her thumb.

"Aw, how sweet!" Tenten teased.

Both Shikamaru and Ino turned a bright red, and quickly looked away from each other. "B-be quiet, Tenten," Ino muttered, flinging the piece of noodle at the weapon-mistress, who just laughed and avoided the flying ramen noodle.

"Ne, Sai. How was Konoha when you and Tsunade-baachan left?" Naruto prodded the artist.

Sai moved away from Naruto's finger. "No need to have an excuse to touch me, dickless."

Naruto fumed, and immediately placed his hands behind his back. "But h-how was the condition of Konoha?" Hinata questioned, slightly blushing at Sai's comment to Naruto.

"It's fine, Hinata-san. The reparations of the wall were almost done," Sai replied.

"I-I see. That is good to h-hear," stuttered Hinata, in relief.

"Oh yes. And there was a group shinobi from the Mist who had attempted in entering Suna," Sai said, turning to Gaara.

Gaara's hand curled and tightened, his knuckles turning even paler. "And what has become of them?"

"Just before they were caught, an explosive was purposely set of by one of the intruders, which killed the entire group, and injured two of your shinobi."

"Are they alright? And is there any information on the background of the Mist shinobi?" Gaara questioned.

"They've been hospitalized, but their injuries are not as severe as you think. The explosive that the group had set off was a strong one, which incinerated their bodies, so last that we heard, there was nothing on them," said Sai.

Gaara frowned and crossed his arms, leaning back onto the stone wall. "It's alright, Gaara. Temari and Kankurou and the council are there to look over the village," Sakura said, encouragingly.

"Yeah...," Gaara muttered, a slight noticeable glimmer of worry apparent in his voice.

"So have you guys done anything about the first task?" Naruto asked.

"Well we've been-," Sakura started, but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"It's against the rules to converse with the other competitors except your partner about your tasks, dobe."

"Yeah, but-"

"Just give it up, Naruto," Sakura sighed. "Sasuke's the competitive type, so of course he wouldn't want to tell you anything, you know?"

Naruto nodded thoughtfully, and Sasuke glared at Sakura, who in return, gave a mocking smirk.

"Pst! Harry!"

The group whirled around, and spotted Hermione, who was partially behind a pillar. "Hey, Hermione!" Sakura greeted her friend, who smiled back weakly.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione waved her hand, motioning for Harry to come nearer. "I-I just need to talk to you about something," she stuttered, glancing guiltily at the shinobi.

Harry trodded towards her, with a confused expression on his face. "Neji, can you-" Sakura started, but the pale-eyed shinobi already had a bunshin creeping towards the two.

With a slight hiss, Neji released the jutsu, sending his look-alike into smoke. "She's figured out about us being shinobi."

Gaara grunted, obviously annoyed. "That girl loves to probe around in our business, doesn't she?" Sasuke muttered, a look of irritation clearly showing.

"So what are we going to do?" Tenten asked.

"Well Hokage-sama did say that we could tell Harry about us if we ever have to...," Ino murmured.

"Yes, and they were bound to find out anyway," Shikamaru said, sighing.

"B-but, how did she f-find out?" Hinata wondered.

"Hermione, Harry, can you come here for a second? We...overheard that you found out about...us not being exactly 'wizards'," Sakura called out.

The two walked toward her, both having a look of awe and fear upon their faces. "How did you find out? It's extremely important that it doesn't get out to anyone else," Sakura questioned Hermione, who stared at the ground.

"T-There was a book about your kind in the library."

Shikamaru frowned. "How did you know what to look for?"

"I overheard you talking about _jutsus_ and _chakra_, and you've mentioned the word _shinobi_ quite often."

**"Damn, we need to be more careful when we're talking about our matters...someone else might eavesdrop on us and pick that up..."**

"What did the book exactly say about us?" Sai asked.

"Well there were sections explaining what chakra was, and an explanation of the chakra system, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. It also mentioned forbidden jutsus, and there was some instructions for some jutsus that were mentioned," Hermione recalled.

The group fell silent, then Sasuke spoke. "We must not let anyone else find that book. Do you currently have it with you?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not right now, but I checked it out. It's at the bottom of my chest back at the dorm."

Sakura sighed with relief. "Can you hand the book to us later, for safekeeping?"

Hermione nodded, and shifted uneasily. "So you guys aren't really...wizards?" Harry asked, cautiously.

"Yes. We're what you would call...'ninjas'," Ino replied.

"Hermione, I think it's best for you to train with us, for self-protection. Since you two now know about us, it won't make a difference if Maito-sensei and Mitarashi-sensei train you too. Also, since you're friends with Harry, Voldemort's followers may target you," Sakura said, thoughtfully.

"T-training?" Hermione stuttered. "What kind of...training?"

"Oh, you know. The usual, learning assasination tactics and information-gathering tactics from prisoners, which tend to involve a lot of violence! Sounds fun, doesn't it?" a voice crowed from behind them.

The group turned around, and saw a Cheshire-cat-grin crawling onto Anko's face.

"Hmm..you look a tad bit pale, Hermit and Hairy. Caught anything recently?" Anko chuckled.

Sakura frowned at the older woman, and turned to face Harry and Hermione. "She's just joking. Anko-san's the type of person to enjoy those...kind of jokes. We're just going to be training hand-to-hand combat and do exercises to improve your stamina and stuff like that."

Hermione and Harry breathed out in relief.

"Now let's hurry up and head to that...Room of Ree-quee-ment, my beloved students-to-be!" Gai crowed, dashing to their destination passionately.

"HOLY CR-", started Naruto, but stopped when receiving a glare from Ino.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Naruto asked, staring back at his fellow blonde.

"Hinata-chan is right there, so don't use such crude language!" Ino hissed.

Naruto turned to glance at the Hyuuga heiress, who wasn't paying attention to the two. "Why?"

Ino threw up her hands, exasperated. "I knew you were a baka, but not this much! I guess Forehead and Sasuke-kun was right after all!"

Naruto's eyes furrowed together. "Sakura-chan said that?"

"Uh...no. Ino-pig is just making ridiculous comments, Naruto! Don't pay any attention to her! Ahahah...," Sakura giggled guiltily, then turned to look around the room, or what was supposedly a room, for a distraction.

"Man...but this room is just...," she said, the others nodding in aggrement.

"I-It's as if we were back at home," Hinata added, and even Gaara had to agree that it looked much like Konoha's training grounds.

"Time to stop gawking like morons and get to the program!" Anko interrupted the silence, clapping her hands together loudly.

The group walked past a shimmering lake, with a Japanese-styled bridge, which was surrounded by a thick forest, and stopped at a dirt clearing that had a numerous amounts of wooden posts stuck in the ground.

"Man, magic is really something, isn't it?" Kiba muttered, and Hermione and Harry swelled with pride.

"So...how exactly are we going to start training?" Gaara said, arms crossed, after everyone shed their robes, as Anko instructed them to do.

Gai beamed and held up a pair of hideous orange-leg warmers similar to the ones that he wore on his legs, but Anko waved, as if shooing such an outrageous idea away.

"No Gai. Hokage-sama gave us some body-weights that...attract less attention," Anko said, then muttered, "And better-looking ones too..." under her breath.

"But these are the rage everywhere, Anko-chan! People always stop what they are doing and gaze upon mine and Rock Lee's beautiful bodies and look jealously at our fantastic clothing!"

All the shinobi, Harry, and Hermione snorted. "More like from shock that someone would actually wear that ridiculous, embarrassing outfit in public," Neji muttered darkly, recalling bad memories.

"What! What are you saying, Neji-kun? Do you not recall that fantastic time when you wore-," Gai started, but Neji quickly slapped his hand onto his teacher's mouth.

Sakura laughed and looked at Gai's forest-green spandex-suit. "W-wait. So you're actually saying that...Hyuuga Neji of all people wore _that_?!"

Neji flushed red. "I had consumed quite a lot of beverages containing alcohol in them! I was not in the right state of mind at the moment, and Rock Lee and Gai-sensei took advantage of that!"

"It was quite a sight...you must see it sometime," Tenten giggled mischievously, receiving death-glares from the still-pink Hyuuga.

Sasuke snorted, and Neji gritted his teeth as Gai retorted, "Neji-kun looked stupendous in it! With Rock Lee and myself by his side, we were unstoppable!"

"Ah yes, I must see that sometime...," Anko said evilly, while rummaging through the pockets of her tan overcoat.

"Aha! Here it is!" Anko cried as she proudly pulled out a black cloth bag, and dumped the contents from the bag onto the ground, which raised a cloud of dust.

After several moments of coughing and waiting for the dirt to settle, Anko nodded at the pile, grinning.

"What are these?" Sakura asked, crouching toward the objects that resembled thin, silver bangles.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "You're giving us jewelry to wear?"

Anko scoffed. "Of course not, silly boy. Unless you prefer them being jewelry."

"Then what are they?" Naruto asked, hesitantly picking up a band, and dangling it from his finger.

"The scientists of Konoha had worked hard to make these! Be glad that you're the first to actually use these properly!"

"But what are they?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

Anko pouted. "Patience, Uchiha, patience! They're chakra-bands!"

The group stared blankly at the two older shinobi. "Go tell them, Shika-kun! Your dad was one of the people to test them out, so you must know what they are!"

Shikamaru grumbled. "Why do I have to explain?"

"Well go on, Shika!" Ino said, everyone looking expectantly at the pineapple-haired genius.

"They're special bands that one inserts chakra into. The weight results depends on the amount of chakra put into the band, They're extremely durable, and can withstand any weather, climate, or pressure and they're able to stretch easily around any part of the user's body, although they appear to be metal. They also do not affect the user's surroundings. For instance, if you hung from a tree-branch that is only capable of holding up your original weight, it would not break, even from the weight of the chakra-bands and yours combined."

"What a thorough explanation!" Gai said, clapping the younger man on the back.

"Everyone except Potta-kun and Guhranjer-kun will be putting their own chakra into the bands. But for Potta-kun and Guhranjer-kun, they'll be putting a bit of their magic into theirs, since the bands are also able to work well with magic too. Depending on how much you put in, a number representing the weight appears on the clasp," Gai instructed, handing the chakra-bands out, four for each person.

Harry and Hermione ignored the mispronounciations, and fiddled with their bands.

"Unless the user takes back their chakra, they'll be using their chakra constantly, since there is still a chakra flow between the user and the band, which comes in contact with the user's skin, and the same concept when used with magic. Of course, when the user is unconscious, sleeping, or in poor condition, the bands have been programmed to stop immediately. This would help increase both physical and mental endurance," Anko explained.

"For Harry-kun and Hermy-knee-kun, they'll be putting in up to a pound for each of their arm bands, and two for the legs," Gai said, watching curiously as Harry's band became emerald-green, and Hermione's became amber after they inserted the necessary magic.

"But for everyone except Haruno-kun, put in about 50 pounds each. That'd be a nice starting-", Gai said, but was interrupted by Tenten.

"Two-hundred to go? Gai-sensei, you're mistaking us for Rock Lee!" Tenten complained.

Sasuke scoffed and Naruto glanced at him. "Well I'm sure that I'm highly capable-"

"Teme here might not be able to, but I on the otherhand-", Naruto said.

"I could do more than you anyday, baka!" Sasuke scowled.

"For almost twenty-four hours each day of the week?" Sakura said, her eyebrow raised.

"Of course!" they retorted quickly, receiving doubtful looks.

Tears of happiness burst from Gai's eyes. "I'm so happy to see everyone getting fired up!"

"But it's too much to start," Anko agreed with Tenten. "Ten pounds on the arms, and fifteen for legs for everyone except Haruno, perhaps?"

As everyone adjusted their bands onto their ankles and wrists, Harry broke the silence.

"So we're going for six pounds while they go for...fifty?"

Anko grinned, baring her canine teeth. "Yes, Potter. Have a problem with that?"

Hermione shuffled nervously as Harry replied. "Well I would think that we would at least be able to withstand ten, Professor Anko."

Anko scowled as Gai smiled. "Confident is good, but you must try walking and going about your daily life and adjust with a few pounds first. Every so often, we'll be steadily increasing the weight."

"But what about Forehead?" Ino asked.

"Ah! Which reminds me-", Gai said, turning to face Sakura.

"Make your wrist weights fourteen each and your leg weights to 20 each."

"Wait! How come she's getting the most out of all of us? She's a-", Hermione said, a puzzled look sketched onto her face.

"Girl? Who cares? She's probably the strongest in arm-to-arm combat here (A.N.- besides Rock Lee, who's not being included because he's back in Konoha). And she already went through Gai's training," Anko snorted.

"And hell...", Sakura muttered.

**"Ugh...don't remind me of Tsunade-shishou's hellish training..."**

"What was that, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, staring at his grimacing comrade.

Sakura shook herself out of her thoughts. "Nothing, nothing", she replied, adjusting her weights.

"But when did you-", Naruto started to question.

"When you were training with Jiraiya-san and when Sasuke-kun was...", Sakura cut off, the atmosphere suddenly becoming heavy.

Sasuke looked away from Sakura's pained eyes.

"And she wore it for that time period when she was always going about in those hideous winter clothing," Sai added. "You know to hide the even more unattractive garments she was wearing underneath?"

Naruto and Sasuke nodded sympathetically. "I always was wondering why you were wearing such heavy clothing in the summer...", Sasuke muttered.

"That resulted into an even more monstrous-hag," Sai commented, smiling at Sakura.

"What'd you call me?!" Sakura said angrily, grabbing a fistful of Sai's shirt, lowering him to eye-level.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata stuttered from the sudden burst of violence, trying to calm down the pink-haired girl's rage.

Sakura scowled, released Sai's now-crumpled-shirt, and stepped back.

"Aha! You were lucky this time, ne, Sai? Didn't take a beating from that monstrous-", Kiba started to say, but stopped abruptly after receiving a deadly look from Sakura.

"That monstrously beautiful Haruno..?" he said, quickly changing his words, smiling weakly at Sakura, who smiled just as sweetly back.

"Well that's nice...Inuzuka confessing to Sakura-chan! Wait until I tell the people back home, eh?"

Sasuke tensed at Anko's comment, looking at the canine-like boy, who flushed red.

"I WAS NOT! YOU STUPID WO- uh...I mean...you totally awesome, wonderful person?" Kiba said, grimacing, as if expecting a pounding.

Anko's hand came up to cover her mouth as she looked skyward as she cackled. "That I am, that I am!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the older woman, but couldn't help but smile.

"So we'll start off with ten laps around the lake," Anko said and turned to Harry and Hermione. "Five for you two".

Harry grunted as he reached his fourth lap. "As pathetic as this sounds, the extra weight is really getting to us, huh?" he gasped to Hermione, who was panting alongside him.

"I never was athletic," Hermione replied weakly, frustrated by her hair, which kept slapping her in the face as she ran.

Sakura slowed down as she reached the two during her ninth lap. "Here, Hermione. Try using this," she said, handing the other girl an elastic band.

Hermione accepted the hair-tie gratefully. "Thanks a lot. Now I see why you keep your hair short."

Sakura brushed her pink locks unconsciously and smiled softly to herself.

"Girls and their hair," Harry scoffed, breaking the uncomfortable silence. He brushed his sweaty bangs away from his eyes as they reached their last lap.

Sakura grinned as Hermione almost pushed Harry into the lake. "Well I'll be going on ahead!" she said, waving goodbye as she dashed forward.

"I really hope these workouts that we'll be doing pays off," Harry mumbled.

"Well you'll be able to give a good pounding to Malfoy next time he bothers you," Hermione replied tiredly.

"Boy, Hermione."

"What?"

"You've become more violent after hanging out with Sakura," Harry laughed.

"Well, her 'I-hate-to-lose' attitude rubbed off me," Hermione said.

The two stopped talking as they ran the remaining lap, where the others were waiting, wiping the perspiration off their faces with the towels that Gai was handing out.

"You two pooped?" Ino asked, as they slumped onto the grass, breathing heavily after accepting the towels and water canteens that Gai offered them.

"Enjoy your short break while you can you two, because this is just the start of our training," Anko said cheerfully as they gulped down their water greedily.

Harry groaned and Sakura nudged him giggling. "Hey, at least with the training, you'll be able to give Malfoy a good pounding next time he bothers you!"

"That's exactly what Hermione said..."

The group grinned at Hermione, who turned red. "You're rubbing off on her, Sakura," Sasuke said, and the group laughed once more as Sakura punched his shoulder lightly.

"Who are you calling violent?" she teased as she got up, their break over.

"Never said anything about violent," Sasuke replied, brushing grass from his pants.

Gai smiled cheerfully. "We're only going for fifty push-ups and sit-ups, twenty-five for Harry-kun and Granger-kun, because we still have more to cover and we have a little less than an hour left of our session!"

Harry grumbled as he rolled over from his position on the grass. "My god, how can Sakura do that so quickly?" Hermione muttered, looking astonished at the pink-haired girl who had already finished her set of push-ups.

Naruto overheard this and chuckled. "She already went through hellish training with Tsunade-baachan, so now she can easily do sit-ups with Kakashi-sensei sitting on her back."

Harry and Hermione grimaced at the thought of a full-grown man sitting on them as they struggled to do one mere push-up.

Naruto turned to Gaara. "I see you've been working out quite a bit, ne, Gaara?" he grinned cheekily. "I remember back when I was able to K.O. you with just a punch!"

Gaara rolled his eyes but his pale lips twitched slightly upwards. "Why would I want to lose to a dimwit like you?" was his reply.

Naruto pretended to be offended as everyone laughed, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Sai nodding in agreement to Gaara's comment.

"Okay, since we have newbies on our hands, we'll start off easy. You guys," at this, Anko looked at the shinobi, "pair off and start sparring. Remember, taijutsu only, and no weapons."

Tenten sighed with disappointment as she walked to a clearing with Ino and Hinata.

"Today is the day that I beat you, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto grinned at his equally-matched rival and partner.

"Just don't kill each other," Sakura rolled her eyes. "Remember this is just training, and I'm not going to bother healing your wounds and bruises," she added, pairing off with Neji. (A.N.- Some readers might be wondering, "What? Why is she pairing off with Neji?" Since Neji is an excellent shinobi and all, I can understand that. But I chose Neji because he often spars with Rock Lee and has Gai, the taijutsu-maniac, as a teacher, so I thought that Sakura and Neji would make a good sparring partners).

"Now you two," Gai said, turning to the wizard and witch. "You two will start off with training with the wooden posts. You'll be kicking it where the ropes are tied around the posts for aim thirty times for each leg, and punching forty times for each arm."

As Harry and Hermione dragged their bodies to the posts and started kicking and punching the posts, making them feel quite foolish as Anko and Gai corrected their positions.

After thirty minutes, Anko blew a silver whistle that the room had provided, signalling the end of their first training session. "We'll meet at the same place, same time, every Sunday, Wednesday, and Friday from now on! Get a good rest, kiddies!"

The group bid each other goodnight, seperating to go to their seperate Houses.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said cheerfully as the Uchiha passed her.

Sasuke stopped at her voice, then started walking again, one hand stuffed in his pocket, the other in the air, signalling goodnight.

'Dramatic as always,' Sakura thought, smiling softly at the retreating figure.

**"You're not falling for him again, are you?"**

'No...'

**"Don't lie to yourself, Sakura."**

'Okay, okay. I know I vowed to myself that I won't but...'

**"You didn't think he would turn out to be like this after he came back? He changed?"**

Sakura didn't respond.

**"Well, just be careful. He's still the same person who was so power-hungry that he ran to Orochimaru."**

'I know, I know! No need to remind me of...that.'

Her Inner-self fell silent, and Sakura turned to Harry and Hermione, who were rubbing their knuckles, which were rubbed raw from punching the wooden posts.

"Here," Sakura said, grabbing their hands and healing them.

They flexed their hands experimentally, smiling gratefully at her, as Naruto grumbled, "So unfair that they get to be healed, while I suffer with bruises..."

"Don't worry, your hands will toughen up over time," Kiba said as they quietly stepped into the Gryffindor dormitory, so not to wake up the wizards and witches that slept inside.

"Well...good night," Harry said tiredly.

"Boy, I really don't want to be you two when you wake up," Ino snickered.

Hermione looked nervously at the blonde. "Why?" she asked hesitantly.

Naruto grinned evilly. "You'll see, you'll see...," he said, as he bid them goodnight as he and the other two headed off toward the boys dorm.

After she slipped into her nightward, Sakura turned to Hermione. "Do you have that book? It'll be a lot safer to put it in my chest than yours."

"Oh...yeah, sure," Hermione said, opening her chest and handing Sakura a book covered in a brown cloth bag that was tied tightly.

Sakura nodded her head in thanks, then placed the book under her belongings in her chest, locking the chest with her chakra.

"Well, g'night, Ino-pig, Hermione," Sakura said sleepily.

'Two days left until the first task,' she thought as her head hit her pillow.

"Night," were the tired responses, and the dark room fell silent once more.

...?!(Next Morning)?!...

"WHAT?!"

The girls in the Gryffindor dormitory stopped dressing, and looked strangely at Sakura, who had collapsed weakly onto her bed.

"How could this happen?" she said, ignoring the strares she was receiving.

"What happened, forehead?" Ino asked, putting on her robe, looking at Sakura, worry apparent in her eyes.

"The book...," Sakura muttered from under her arms.

Ino lifted a dainty eyebrow and pursed her lips. "What book?"

"The freaking book that Hermione gave me! _It's not the fucking right book_!"

"Wait. What?!"

Sakura lifted her head from her arms. "It's not the book that Hermione told us about! It's some stupid book called _'Magical Cooking'_!! I can't fucking _believe _this!"

Ino passed a hand down her face, frowning. "Maybe Hermione handed you the wrong book?"

Sakura's eyes lit up, and she grabbed the bushy-haired witch, who was making her bed.

"Uh...yes, Sakura?"

"Did you, by chance, hand me the wrong book last night?" Sakura asked, praying that it was true.

Hermione frowned, a confused look on her face. "No...I'm positive that I put the book in the cloth bag that I handed to you."

Sakura gritted her teeth angrily. "Then what the hell could've happened to it?!"

"W-wait. It's gone?!" Hermione cried, her mud brown eyes widening.

Sakura slumped onto her bed once more. "Fuck! This is all my fault! It was probably stolen and replaced last night!"

Ino sat down on a wooden chair. "But that's not possible. No one is able to break into our chests except us, because we use our own chakra instead of locks."

"Then...it was probably stolen from mine when we were in the Room of Requirement!" Hermione hissed, furious at herself.

After a moment of silence, Sakura sighed and stood up. "Well, it was stolen either way. All we have to worry about right now is _who_ exactly stole it, and_ why_. Come on, let's head to the Great Hall. I need to clear my head with some food."

The three met up with the others as they walked into the Hall, the smell of breakfast food wafting over them. Sakura explained the situation quickly to the others.

"We should tell Hokage-sama and Headmaster Dumbledore-san about this," Sai said. "I'll send a message to her as quickly as possible."

Sasuke grumbled as he passed his pale hand through his dark hair. "God, can this mission get anymore twisted? We need to deal with Voldemort and Orochimaru being out there, the possibility of Harry getting killed during the Triwizard Tournament, and now this?"

Sakura looked away, gripping her hands tightly and biting her bottom lip shamefully.

Sasuke noticed and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to turn towards him. "It's not your fault, Sakura."

"Yes it is! I should've been more-"

Naruto stepped forward and gave her a warm smile. "No it isn't Sakura-chan. It isn't anybody's fault. We didn't know that someone else knew that the book existed."

Sakura sighed, and relaxed. "I...know. It's just..."

"The people who are participating in the tournament, concentrate on the future tasks and protecting the other competitors, Harry especially," Shikamaru said. "The others, including myself, will take care of the stolen-book problem."

"We understand forehead. Stop trying to burden yourself, we're here too, you know," Ino said, hugging her friend. "Come on, let's head to breakfast, ne?"

After piling his plate full of eggs and toast, Harry turned to Sakura, who sat next to him, staring glumly at a pile of cold sausages in front of her.

"Uh...Sakura?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I know this is sort of adding to your stress and everything but...what are we going to do about the first task?"

Sakura shrugged and sighed and picked at her food with her fork, just as a slip of parchment floated into her lap.

With a questioning look, Sakura picked it up and read, "I have an idea."

She glanced up, and Hermione met her eyes and smiled. "Talk to you later," she mouthed to Sakura, who nodded.

As Harry, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Kiba, and Hermione walked to their class, which was Charms with Professor Flitwick. Hermione beckoned to Harry and Sakura, and the three fell behind the others.

"Now when I tell you this, don't be talking about how it's cheating and such," Hermione whispered, after making sure no one was overhearing.

"The first task has to do with getting past dragons, one for each team," Hermione whispered hastily.

"W-what?!" Sakura said.

**"Dragons?!"**

"How do you know this, Hermione?" Harry said.

Hermione flushed red. "H-Hagrid showed me. Sorry, Harry, I borrowed your cloak without your permission."

Harry waved her apology away. "But that's cheating! Does Hagrid know how much trouble he could get into?!"

Hermione sighed. "I knew you would see it that way, but the thing is...when I got there with Hagrid, Madame Maxime was already there! And when I was leaving, I saw Karkaroff!"

"And since she saw...she's bound to tell Fleur...and I bet Karkaroff is going to tell Krum too," Sakura muttered.

Hermione nodded and turned to Harry. "You see, Harry? Everyone knows, so it's not really cheating! And anyway, I read that cheating was extremely common during the past Triwizard Tournaments."

They sat down at their desks, and the class groaned when Professor Flitwick announced that they would be practicing the Summoning spell again, because the other day's results were disastrous.

Sakura took out the parchment-communicator and quickly wrote, "Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, the first task has to do with getting past dragons. Just telling you beforehand, to warn you three."

The reply was instant.

Sasuke: Yes, we know.

Gaara: Well it's good that everyone knows. And remember, we don't fully know what the first task is, so be careful. 

Naruto: Well we'll beat up the dragons easily, no problem!

"Hermione."

Hermione turned to look up from at Harry, who was standing uncomfortably next to her. "Yes, Harry?"

"I was talking to Sirius a while back, and he told me that Karkaroff was a _Death Eater_. He was caught and put into Azkaban, but he got released. He thinks that this is why Dumbledore wanted an Auror at Hogwarts this year," Harry whispered.

"What?! Why'd they release him?!" Hermione hissed, her eyes wide.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno...something about a deal with the Ministry of Magic. So we need to be on the lookout for anything strange dealing with him."

"So what are we going to do with the task?" Sakura interrupted.

"Meet me outside the library after our classes-" Hermione started.

"Hermione, this is the last class of the day. We were given free periods today and tomorrow because the first task is coming up, remember?" Sakura interrupted.

Hermione hesitated. "Ah. Oh...I see. So then we'll be heading...just follow me after class," she said.

At that moment, Ron bumped into Harry as he walked across the classroom. The two looked at each other, and then quickly looked away, their ears an identical flaming red.

"Why can't you two just forgive each other?!" Hermione said exasperated, but Harry just ignored her and pretended to be occupied.

After class, Hermione led them to an empty classroom. "I've been researching," she started, pushing the desks to the far side of the room.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're always researching, Hermione."

Hermione ignored his remark and continued. "I've looked up anything that would help you two, but I couldn't find anything."

Sakura gave the other girl a strange look. "So you brought us here to tell us that...you were researching but couldn't find anything."

Hermione shook her head. "No, but the day before, Professor Moody told me to tell Harry to play to your strengths, and use your wand to get what you need."

Harry shook his head. "The only thing that I'm good at is Quidditch...And I need my Firebolt for that."

Hermione brightened. "Well that's a start! Since dragons are creatures that are capable of flying, it may come in handy!"

Harry frowned. "But I only have a wand during the task! How am I-"

Sakura started up, leaping from her position on the wall. "The Summoning Charm! You can probably summon your Firebolt and distract the dragon and get it to go into the air! And I'll do the rest of the task then that we don't know about. An easy win!"

Harry and Hermione grinned triumphantly, but then Harry frowned. "But I'm no good at the Summoning Charm," he said glumly.

"Well, we'll just have to practice, don't we?" Sakura grinned sadistically with Hermione. Harry gulped nervously.

...?!(Day of the First Task)...?!

"We'll have a box of tissues ready, Potter," a Slytherin hissed as he passed by, the people surrounding him laughing.

Sakura put a hand on his shoulder and smiled encouragingly. "Don't mind, don't mind. You know that they're just jealous because they know we're going to pull through with amazing results!"

"Hey you two!" Hermione greeted, joining them as they walked towards the tent where the other contestants were waiting.

Harry turned to his friend. "Do you really-", he started.

"Oh, do put a sock in it, Harry. you two'll do fine! Now go, go! Everyone else are probably waiting for you two!" Hermione said as she hurriedly pushed Sakura and Harry towards the entrance of the tent.

Sakura winked at her partner. "Well, we'll be fashionably late, won't we?"

Before Harry could respond, a striped black and yellow Quidditch robe engulfed him.

"Ah! Good to see you doing so well, Harry!" Ludo Bagman crowed.

"It's a great pleasure in seeing you again, Bagman-san," Sakura greeted, adding a polite bow in order to hid her irritability of being ignored.

Ludo glanced at her. "Oh..ah..yes," he muttered, then looked back at Harry, who was struggling to escape Ludo's vice-like grip on his shoulder.

Oblivious that he was obviously torturing the young man under his arm, Bagman continued to prod Harry, inquiring about his health.

Sakura sighed and twirled her wand, emitting sparks as she did so. The other contestants looked at the source of light, then looked away.

"Please, vood you ztop zat? I am already nervous enuff," Fleur pleaded.

Sakura looked at the older girl, who looked slightly gray and complied, knowing that Fleur was not intending to be rude, then dropped onto a small stool.

After a long silence, with Ludo still babblering to Harry, Sasuke spoke. "Don't you think it's time for you to explain why you are here, Bagman-san? I highly doubt you have been sent here to calm our nerves, especially since you've b een focusing solely on Potter."

Ludo Bagman's ears turned a bright red. "I will not tolerate any disrespectful talk like that from an adolescent such as yourself-," he sputtered.

"Well, of course, I was sent here to give you some instructions," he said quickly after receiving dirty looks.

"When the audience has assembled, a partner from each team will select a small model of what has...yet to come. You will all be facing..different varieties!" Bagman stated proudly.

A crowd passed by the tent, their sahdows dancing on the cloth that separated them from the Triwizard contestants. Their loud chatter showed their excitement, and then it fell quiet once more as they passed the tent.

"And our task?" Gaara questioned.

"Is to collect...", Bagman paused, obviously looking foward to see anxious faces, but was sorely disappointed.

"Well, what is it, old man?" Naruto asked impatiently.

Ludo Bagman scowled, displeased that he was called a senior. "It's to collect the golden egg", he finished.

Naruto laughed. "An egg? We have to collect something that a chicken poops out? Hah! This'll be a piece of cake!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the blond's lack of common sense. "Well there'll be obstacles to make it harder," she said, then quickly added, "probably."

"It's about time, I would think!" Bagman cried suddenly, and pulled out a purple silk sack from the folds of his robes.

"Ladies first", he said, opening the sack to Fleur, who pulled out a palm-sized miniature of a Welsh Green dragon, which had a number two around its neck.

Sakura observed everyone's reactions, but no one emitted a gasp or made any sudden movements.

'So Hermione was right after all, everyone does know.'

Bagman then offered the sack to Viktor Krum, seeming to "forget" that he had just said, "ladies first".

Sakura scowled. 'What am I then, a lump of meat?'

**"It seems so."**

Naruto shot his hand into the cloth bag after it seemed that Viktor didn't feel like doing it himself (causing a rather miffed look from Ludo Bagman),yelled out and danced around the tent with his miniature model of the Chinese Fireball, with a number three around it's scaly neck.

"Look at this teme!" he crowed, thrusting it toward to an uncaring Sasuke.

Cedric then pulled out a blueish-gray Swedish Short-Snout with a number one, and tossed it to Sasuke, who caught it smoothly and examined their upcoming opponent.

After thrusting the opening of the bag to Harry, who pulled out a Hungarian Horntail with a number four around its neck, Ludo Bagman ccrowed, "Well, there you are!"

"You have each pulled out the dragons you and your teammate will face! For each team, you will be facing two of the same type of dragon. The numbers on the neck represent the order you will be going by. Now I will be taking my leave because I am the commentator. Mr. Diggory, it seems that you and your...teammate are first, so just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle!"

Sakura ignored as the man took his leave, but carefully listened to the murmurings between Bagman and Harry (who was dragged along) outside.

'Huh. It seems that Bagman-san is on our side...well, at least Harry's side. Trying to give us help?'

**"Well by the way he's talking and what he's saying, he seems like he's trying to look out for Harry on purpose for some reason...and why would that be?"**

'Maybe he gambled on Harry's win?'

**"Hmm...possibly. We have to keep an eye out for this stupid ma, anyways, his actions are bit more than suspicious."**

Sakura stared at the model Harry handed to her thoughtfully. The Hungarian Horntail stretched its wings, looked up at her, then bared its fangs, its eyes glinting, as if telling her something horrible was yet to come.

Sakura's mouth tightened into a grim line.

'I have a bad feeling about this...'

...?!...

"Well, the plan is proceeding smoothly."

A dark shadow smirked as the earpiece in his ear crackled. "Thank you, Kabuto-kun...soon Voldemort will have his Potter, and I'll have...my share of the deal."

Kabuto pushed up his glasses with a gloved hand. "And perhaps more, if things go along as we plan it to do, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru chuckled as he stared deep into the depths of a crimson fire. "Only if that stupid man keeps thinking he has the upperhand in this deal...and if we can lead him on so that he thinks that he can kill us off afterwards..."

...?!...

"So do you have Orochimaru's whereabouts?" a dark figure spoke.

"Yes, it seems that he's currently residing in another world and teamed up with the wizard Voldemort and made some sort of a deal," another figure replied.

"Well find out what this plan is about," the first figure said, dismissing the rest of the group.

The first speaker released a sigh once he was alone. "Well it seems that we may be on Konoha's side in this one," he muttered under his breath as his black robes billowed, the red cloud pattern rippling in the sudden gust of wind.

...?!(Chapter 15...COMPLETE!)...?!...

Ichigo: Hoo, boy. This is getting a bit..INTENSE!

Sakura: You and your drama...

Ichigo: Hey, us girls have to have our drama!

Naruto: Ne...but Ichigo isn't a girl!

Ichigo: What?! Are you _implying_ something, Naruto? Huh?

Sasuke: Well I can understand why he thinks-

Ichigo: Oh pshaw. No one cares about your narcistic comments, Saucey-boy.

Sasuke:...

Sakura:...

Naruto:...

Ichigo:...I do hope people review.

Sakura: Way to break the silence, Ichigo.


	16. A Note From Ichigobaachan

A Note from Grandma Strawberry:

Okay, I know, I haven't updated in forever. Want to know the truth? Do keep in mind that the truth can sometimes be unpleasant. I think some of you may already know where I'm getting at, and may possibly have already stopped reading. But for those who are still clueless or just want to know or hear my voice again, read further.

Harry Potter-sama! Wtf? is going to be on hiatus and possibly a permanent one. To be honest, I started to dislike where it was going because I messed up at parts by not planning ahead. So guys, just think of it this way: Ichigo-baachan's first fanfiction has ended up as a failure.

But on the bright side (if there is one), I might possibly get back to this story, who knows? But don't get your hopes up. Seriously.

Because I'm already planning to write another fanfiction called Definitely Not Their Cup of Tea, which will be another HPNaruto crossover. Yes, another attempt.

I'm really sorry for those who enjoyed reading this story, that it has come to this. Thanks for all your support, really. Those reviews? Hah. I'm astonished that I've reached even one hundred. Thanks bunches guys! I hope you guys will remain cool. In Ichigo's language, that means READ HER NEW FANFICTION.

Gracias, mis amigos y adiós.

Grandma Ichigo, out!

P.S. I'M ****ING SORRY!!!


End file.
